Lumiose High
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: Two friends are in high school, and have been friends since they met. They are from two different worlds, though one doesn't know that. Though the male is oblivious at times, that doesn't stop her from chasing after him. They might be different, but hey, are two people ever the same? Follow these two friends as they go through high school. Warning: might contain lemons later!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A NEW STORY AS YOU CAN TELL, BUT ONE THING YOU DON'T KNOW IS THAT THIS STORY IS ONE THAT Heartlesskiller21SUGGESTED I BRING BACK. FOR SOME OF YOU OLD READERS, YOU KNOW I TOOK DOWN TWO OF MY OLD STORIES, BOTH UNABLE TO CONTINUE WRITING, AND THEY WERE ABSOLUTE CRAP. WELL, HE SUGGESTED I BRING IT BACK, BUT INSTEAD, WITH MORE CONVERSATION, WE BOTH AGREED THAT WE WOULD WRITE TWO STORIES, AND HAVE THEIR PATHS CROSS. SO, IN A SENSE, YOU COULD CALL THIS A COLAB STORY, KINDA. BOTH OF OUR STORIES WILL HAVE THEIR OWN STORY LINE, AND PLOT. HIS STORY IS _The Demon and the Angel._ ANY CHARACTER THAT IS FIRST INTRODUCED IN HIS STORY WILL BE OFF OF THE DESCRIPTION IN HIS STORY, AND WILL NOT BE DESCRIBED IN THIS STORY. OTHER THAN THAT RATHER LONG NOT, ENJOY THE REVAMPED STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY HOPEFULLY. I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER PROJECT, WHICH IS NOT RELEASED YET, BUT WILL ONCE AT LEAST 15 CHAPTERS FOR THAT STORY IS WRITTEN. WITHOUT ANYMORE DELAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hikaru Nobuyuki

"Shit. Already late," a young Flareon morph of sixteen spoke, quickly spreading some peanut butter on his toast, quickly eating one on his way out, locking the door. He only grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. The other piece he held in his mouth. He was in a black V-neck, and black shorts, which had a small hole so his tail wouldn't be a pain to deal with. He bore a pair of black slip-on Vans. His red ears were clearly visible, since the insides were black. His red hair was long, and since he hadn't had time to fix it, it fell down to his ass. He usually has it in a ponytail, which makes it look like he actually might be female, which pisses many people off, and his name doesn't help that much either. His name is Nobuyuki. Hikaru Nobuyuki. (Yeah, I pulled a James Bond. Problem?) He attends Lumiose High School, one of the best high schools in the Kalos Region.

As he was running through the streets, he almost got knocked down a few times, but made it just in time for his math class, which was Algebra 2, which was 4th period and a requirement to pass in that high school. He walked in, and avoided eye contact with his teacher. He sat next to the window, and just in front of the back row. He sat in front of a good friend of his as well. Both of them were currently sophomores, which meant two more years together in high school. He made his way to his seat, and dared to look up, relaxing once he saw his favorite sub, which he had made friends with.

"Late again?" his friend giggled behind him. "And your hair looks like shit."

"Thanks. That's what everyone likes hearing after they wake up," Hikaru replied. "Think you could help with it Chrissy?"

"Of course. I actually like doing that. It's like having a little sister ask for help with her hair," Chrissy giggled. Chrissy Mailys was a Leafeon morph who has just a few months younger than Hikaru with blonde hair and natural green highlights. Her ears and tail represented leaves, but were rather soft, despite their appearance. She had chosen that morning to wear a green top and brown mini skirt. And on top of that, she had white socks with heels. And the socks were like Japanese school girl socks you would see in anime.

"Please don't say things like that. It really makes me feel like I have no manhood," Hikaru requested.

"I'll do your hair in a braid," Chrissy giggled, Hikaru sighing.

"Did you not hear me, or are you teasing me?" Hikaru asked.

"I heard you. I just like seeing you embarrassed. I'm still doing a braid," Chrissy informed. Hikaru knew that he couldn't stop her, so he was just going to deal with it. Until he got out that is. Then he would undo the braid and put his hair in a ponytail. Chrissy made quick work of the braid, which she did a really good job on. Hikaru actually felt bad for what he was planning on doing. But he knew that it had to be done. For his manhood.

"You forget to set your alarm again?" Chrissy asked, once she had secured his hair with a red hair tie, which blended in with his hair.

"No. It was set. Just for the wrong time. Eh, I really didn't want to come today. I came because of that lit test today. You ready for our next class?" Hikaru asked, using his overly-sarcastic happy voice.

"I studied for it. I'm guessing you did what you do to study, which is nothing," Chrissy smirked.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," Hikaru joked, remembering about his hair, which was in a braid. "Wait. Fuck."

"You do look beautiful. If only I could get you in a dress…" Chrissy trailed off, looking out the window. Hikaru actually worried, since sooner or later, it would happen with Chrissy involved. He gulped, and didn't dare try to make her forget, since she would write it down so she wouldn't forget.

"So, did you make your lunch again?" Hikaru asked looking out the window, knowing she was good with food. He was decent, but nowhere near her level. He lived alone most of the time, his parents often going overseas for work. He had the rather large home to himself, which was pretty damn lonely for him, though he like being alone for the most part.

"You seem to like my cooking. See anything else you like?" Chrissy asked. Now, before I go on, let me, the narrator, tell you, the reader, something about Hikaru. He can be denser than a black hole at times. About 24 or 25 times as dense as one black hole. This was one of them.

"Well, I like the sky. Especially sunsets. So damn beautiful to watch," Hikaru replied, not taking his eyes off the clear sky, with a few clouds.

"I'm baffled by how dense you are," Chrissy whispered to herself.

"You say something?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy forgetting that he can hear whispers from across the classroom if he wanted to. Luckily for her, he was busy with watching the clouds pass by.

"I was wondering if you would watch one with me," Chrissy blurted out, covering her mouth immediately after she said that.

"I actually know of a good space not too far from Lumiose where we can watch the sunset," Hikaru replied. "But no one else knows about that spot. Do not tell anyone else. It will be our little secret. Okay?" Hikaru smiled, closing his eyes, hearing the bell for lunch ring.

"I'll catch up with you sometime during lunch," Chrissy spoke, Hikaru nodding. Hikaru got up, and waited for Chrissy to leave. He undid the braid, his hair not perfectly straight, but noticeable that someone did something to his hair. He did his hair in his signature ponytail, and went ahead and got to the cafeteria, which had three parts. He headed to the food court, which was located outside under the protection of a concrete ceiling the stretched over the multiple lines, and met a glass dome that kept the rain from pouring down on the students eating at the main area. There was also outdoor areas, some with tables, others that were just waiting to be found, since there was a lot of grass to sit on as well, along with stone places next to walls.

Hikaru quickly paid for a water bottle and spicy chicken sandwich, which he wasn't even sure was real chicken. He did like the spicy flavor, which made him overlook the questionability of the school's "chicken" that they used. He walked over to where he usually sits when he helps others study. Yes, he does help others, but he is rather, unfortunate with grades. He has B's and C's, but only because he can be lazy and procrastinate. He did get a few A's every now and then, and got all A's and B's last year. He found a good spot, and sat down on the grass, and started to eat his sandwich. He finished his sandwich rather fast, and downed the entire bottle of water within five seconds, and let himself fall on the grass, his hands laced behind his head.

"I hope that they are caught soon," Hikaru spoke, remembering seeing that a small group of criminals had escaped. Only one of the five people was a petty criminal, who attempted to rob a bank after a few convenience store robberies. The other four were doing hard time for a number of crimes each. He couldn't remember all the crimes they had committed. Heck he could only guess that they were convicted of manslaughter.

"Hey Hikaru," a voice spoke, Hikaru sitting up, looking at the person. They seemed like a freshman to Hikaru since they were so shy about approaching him.

"What is it man?" Hikaru spoke, his attention being shifted from his thoughts to the student. "Need help with something?"

"Actually, yes," they shyly spoke.

"Can I at least get your name so I can address you properly?" Hikaru asked the rather shy kid.

"People call me Kalani," she shyly informed. Kalani was A Milotic morph, which really didn't shock him. He had long crimson hair that was tied up by a blue bow. She had a slender build with a long yet beautiful tail that Milotic have. She was wearing a white sundress as well. Hikaru, who wasn't really attracted to exteriors, found her rather cute since she was also so shy.

"Well Kalani, what subject can I help you with?" Hikaru asked, used to helping people with school work.

"Um, I want to ask this really cute guy out, and I don't know how to do it. I'm also afraid that I'll mess things up on the date if he accepts," Kalani informed. Hikaru understood why she was so shy about approaching him now. He had one of two theories, and had to eliminate one.

"Just to be clear, the person isn't me, is it?" Hikaru asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he just would rather get to know someone as a friend first before he would even think about dating them.

"Relax, it isn't. See that boy over there?" Kalani asked, pointing out her crush.

"Joshua? I wouldn't bother," Hikaru answered. "I have sources, and I don't think he swings that way. That's what my source tells me anyways."

"What?" Kalani asked, shocked. "Who is your source?"

"All sources I have are confidential. Also, that guy over there, eating the pizza, he's actually a hacker, and helped the Kalos government create an un-hackable firewall. That girl over there, behind her beautiful exterior, she's actually a nerd who won a Magic: The Gathering TCG Tournament three years ago, and hasn't been dethroned yet. I'm actually hoping she gets to five years in a row. Our star quarterback, secretly a model for swimsuits. Disturbing? Yes. True? Again, yes. The Mole even knows my secret, which I make sure he doesn't spill. That one secret is actually the one thing that allows me to live a normal life at school, and at home most of the time. Don't bother trying to get it out of me, cause you'd have a better chance at hacking the Kalos government firewall," Hikaru answered.

"You said that that firewall couldn't he hacked," Kalani reminded.

"Point Hikaru," Hikaru answered as if he was just won an argument. "And besides, you should first get to know them first before making your move, that way you aren't as nervous around them. Very good tip for you."

"What's a good tip for her?" a familiar voice asked, Hikaru smiling.

"That she should get to know someone before asking them out. Get comfortable around them so she isn't nervous. Relax Chrissy," Hikaru answered Chrissy.

"Who was she planning on asking out?" Chrissy asked both Hikaru and Kalani.

"Joshua," Hikaru answered.

"He's as gay as a picnic basket," Chrissy replied.

"Told ya," Hikaru spoke, not smiling since that would make him seem like a dick. He tried his best not to laugh or smile at inappropriate times, which he was getting better at. He still messed up every now and then.

"How many people know this?" Kalani asked, starting to tear up.

Hikaru, who would rather be blunt with the truth decided to answer. "Honestly? More than half the school. Maybe the entire school at this point. If anything, it's best to hurt now than get stung later. You could still try for him though. I've heard that some girl have turned gay men straight. I'm no longer on speaking terms with her, since she became a total control freak last year. Tried to control my old friend group. The smart ones left, which was just me at first. I'd say give it a shot if you really want to try for him," Hikaru sincerely smiled, telling her not to give up quite yet.

"Okay. I'll go now," Kalani smiled, wiping her tears, which few rolled down during the last information about Joshua being told to her.

"How do you know about her turning men straight?" Chrissy asked, knowing who he was talking about.

"I didn't until the Mole told me," Hikaru answered, watching Kalani start to talk to Joshua.

"You aren't the Mole? Everyone thinks you are," Chrissy replied, shocked since Hikaru had admitted that there was one all-knowing person within the student body that wasn't him.

"The Mole knows every secret within this school. Once you step on campus, he knows everything there is to know about you. I'm the one with great advice on almost everything," Hikaru spoke, looking back up at the clouds. _'Everything but being normal.'_

* * *

 **LINK TO HIS FANFICTION PAGE: u/6223511/Heartlesskiller21**

 **LINK TO HIS STORY: s/10851454/1/The-Demon-and-the-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPTER. I WILL KEEP THIS ONE UPDATED WEEKLY, EVEN IF THEY ARE SHORT CHAPTERS. I TRY TO MAKE THEM AT LEAST 4-5 PAGES LONG. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunset and Secrets

"Shoot, I have to hurry," Hikaru thought, looking at the time, and knowing that walking it could take some time. He knew that he would have to tread through the swamp just north in the forest, so he found his military combat boots that he had been given to him last years. He threw on a different pair of jeans, this pair rather muddy towards the bottoms of the legs. He rushed out his door, and booked it over to Chrissy's house. He checked the time again, seeing he made it to her house in five minutes, and he was slightly out of breath. He knocked on the door, and saw Chrissy's mother.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," she smiled, making wat for Hikaru to enter.

"I actually came here to pick her up. Is she home?" Hikaru asked, not entering, but waiting outside.

"Let me get her for you. Please come in while you wait," she invited.

"I don't want to track mud in your house. I don't mind waiting outside," Hikaru pointed out, the mother noticing the muddy pants. She sighed, leaving to go get her daughter, not closing the door. Hikaru checked the time, knowing that the window was closing slowly.

"Hey Hikaru," Chrissy smiled, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail as well. She actually wasn't sure if this was a date or not, considering how dense Hikaru could be, so she spent a good hour deciding on what to wear.

"We should probably hurry if we want to make it," Hikaru informed. "I'll see you again soon!"

Hikaru and Chrissy started to run, Hikaru started to do some parkour, and even ran along a building to avoid running into people. Chrissy was matching his pace, weaving through people instead. Hikaru stopped running once he got to a city exit, looking at his phone, checking the time.

"Twenty minutes. Just barely if we run as one," Hikaru spoke, seeing Chrissy next to him, catching her breath. He slid his phone inside his pocket, and picked her up bridal style. "Hold on, okay?" Hikaru smiled, Chrissy blushing, holding onto him, not wanting to let go of him.

Hikaru started to run with Chrissy seeing him run through Route 14, his boots and pants becoming even muddier than they already were. He passed a small cabin, and found a clearing on top of a hill. He stopped, and let Chrissy down. He sat down, Chrissy sitting next to him. Hikaru, even though he was dense, was the type of person who enjoys cuddling. Chrissy felt him pull himself closer, and Chrissy let her head fall on his shoulder. Hikaru was enjoying watching the sunset, Chrissy feeling the same, and was still unsure if Hikaru was even aware of her feelings towards him.

"Hikaru?" Chrissy started, not moving from where she was.

"Yeah?" Hikaru replied, not moving either.

"N-nevermind," Chrissy shyly replied, not able to ask Hikaru about what he thought of her.

"The sunset is always so beautiful to watch. And what comes after is also amazing," Hikaru spoke, sighing. "A night sky filled with stars."

 _'Hikaru, why can't you see how I feel about you?'_ Chrissy thought, starting to shed a tear.

"Hey, Chrissy, earlier today, were you serious?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy blushing, thinking he had heard what she said about him sixth period. They didn't share that class together, so she wondered how he could have known about it. Hikaru didn't know what she had said, and was trying to find out if what she said to him fourth period was a joke or not. Simply put, they are on two different pages.

There was a silence between the two. "Yes." Chrissy spoke, deciding to let him know since he had figured out. At least that's what she thought. "I've felt that way for a long time now. I just wasn't sure if you would feel the same way or not."

"No way in hell would I feel the same way about that. I'd rather cut my hair than be forced in a dress. Bit creepy that you've felt like that for a while," Hikaru replied, revealing that he was on fourth period. Chrissy blushed, and hit Hikaru.

"I thought you were talking about something else! Stupid!" Chrissy shouted.

"What were you talking about? It seems pretty important. Especially if you hit me because of it. I've noticed that you tend to hit me when you're talking about somethings, but you never tell me. If you're having trouble with anything, just tell me so you aren't alone," Hikaru suggested, Chrissy starting to cry. Hikaru heard her cry, and hugged her. Chrissy blushed, and just let herself go. She started to cry, letting her problems flow out of her with the tears. They sat there for quite a while, since when Chrissy finally let go of Hikaru, the sky was black. But the night sky was filled with stars, which Hikaru was right about. It was a beautiful sight.

The two sat, enjoying each other's company. Hikaru felt Chrissy's head go back to his shoulder, and heard her breathing softly. Hikaru smiled, and picked her up. He carried her back to her home, and knocked on the door. He was welcomed by Chrissy's mother.

"Good evening Hikaru," she smiled, seeing her daughter asleep in Hikaru's arms. She let him in, and Hikaru got off this boots with some effort while holding Chrissy. Hikaru proceeded to carry Chrissy up to her room. He's been over a few times, and knew the layout of the home well enough to get to her room easily. He opened the door to her room with his foot, which was easy to do, considering how he does that at his home as well. He gently laid her down on her bed, and smiled. He kissed her forehead, wondering what she was talking about earlier. As he was at the doorframe, he took one last look at his friend, seeing her sleeping with a smile on her face. He closed the door quietly, and walked downstairs, greeted by Chrissy's mother, who had a stern look on her face.

"Nothing happened," Hikaru spoke, getting his boots on, leaving the house. He wasn't stupid, since Chrissy's mother had always gave him that look whenever they returned late at night. He never knew why though. He assumed that she was making sure that her daughter was safe. He typically had to only worry about himself. He was walking down the streets of Lumiose, heading towards his home, when his phone rang. He looked at it, and answered immediately.

"Hello Hikaru," a voice spoke, He knew the voice, but no one knows what he looks like.

"What do you have for me this time Mole?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru was the first person that the Mole calls when something happens.

"New student. Two days ago. That's all I'll tell you until you meet with them," The Mole informed.

"Been a while since Lumiose High School has had a new student. What are they, freshman?" Hikaru asked.

"You'll get more once you meet them," the Mole reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hikaru sighed, the call being ended. Hikaru sighed again. "Stupid bastard won't even give me anything. He's an asshole," Hikaru told himself.

He continued the rest of his walk uninterrupted. Once at his home, he quickly made his way in. He kicked off his boots, heading up to his room. Once inside his room, he tossed his boots in the closet. He took off his shirt and pants, and fell on his bed. Hikaru fell asleep almost instantly, thinking about what they could look and be like...

* * *

 **I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS YOULIKED IT SO FAR, MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW IT SO YOU DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT! UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! IT SEEMED LIKE IT WAS LONGER THAN ONE WEEK FOR ME, BUT IT WAS ONLY A WEEK. HERE'S CAHPTER 3, AND I'M TIRED CAUSE I JUSTWOKE HEY, I'M HAVING PANCAKES ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Day

An alarm blared, Hikaru groaning. He had set up his alarm clock on the other side of the room, forcing himself to get out of the bed to make it stop. He stretched out his back, hearing his spine snap into position. He looked at the time.

"Five thirty. I think I'll hit the shower now," Hikaru yawned, grabbing a towel. He walked down the hall, and entered the bathroom. He headed straight for the shower, stripping on his way. He managed to strip completely before he was even at the shower. Granted, he was only wearing his boxers. He got in the shower, and made the water rather hot, which didn't bother him. He actually liked it at times when the water scalded him slightly. He sighed at the touch of the water once it hit his neck. Pushing that aside, he knew that he needed a shower, since he didn't want to smell like shit. Once he was done washing his body and his hair, he stepped out of the shower, drying his lower body. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked back to his room. He grabbed a fresh fair of boxers, and slipped them on. Next was the hard part: choosing between black jeans, or black jeans. He chuckled, knowing that he needed some new clothes. He then grabbed a random shirt, not putting on just yet. He made his way downstairs, turning on the TV. He left it on the news channel, walking towards the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks when the next report started though.

"And in other news, the five escaped convicts have been apprehended. They were found in an alleyway last night, claiming a demon had attacked them. Whoever is responsible, thank you for bringing these criminals in once again," the news reporter spoke.

"Doubtful. No way demons exist. Probably just some wannabe hero," Hikaru spoke, walking into the kitchen, finding the milk. He took out his mug, which is rather hilarious. It was quite the largest mug, and on it, it read: "BIG DAM MUG." Apparently, his parents knew he would get a laugh out of it. They had got it for him when they visited a famous dam, and thought that that would make the perfect souvenir. He gulped down the mug, letting out a sigh, feeling much more awake. He walked over to the kitchen cabinet, opening it. He grabbed his deodorant (Hikaru is an awkward person, and has a strange place for a few things, namely his deodorant).He used a bit, just so he wouldn't smell like shit, well, his armpits anyways. No matter how long he washes them, they will end up smelling about halfway through second period. He quickly dried his upper body with an Overheat, used at 10 percent. He then put his shirt on, and headed over to Chrissy's house. He decided to walk, and enjoy the morning's cool breeze. He always walks with Chrissy to school, except when he's late. As he got closer, he could see Chrissy waiting outside, looking for him.

 _'She's usually inside when I get there. I wonder what's up,'_ Hikaru thought, deciding on a rather stealthy ending. He made his way over to where he could hear her, but where she couldn't see him unless she knew where he was.

"Today is the day," Chrissy spoke, giving herself a pep talk. "Today, you confess your feelings for him."

 _'This is getting interesting,'_ Hikaru smiled to himself, this being the first time about her feeling this way about someone.

"No matter what, I have to tell Hikaru how I feel," Chrissy repeated once again, looking to where Hikaru would usually pass.

Hikaru was dumbfounded to say at least. He almost fell out of his place, which was a tree with close proximity of Chrissy. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Soon, everything slowly came together. All her antics, flirting, teasing, and even when she got a bit protective when Hikaru was talking with another girl. And he then knew what Chrissy was going to ask him last night, but still wondered what she was talking about, but knew what it pertained to. It all made sense to Hikaru now. He had heard it, and he couldn't let Chrissy know what he had heard, or she would skin him alive. _'Go back, and play it cool,'_ Hikaru told himself, flinging himself out of the tree, away from Chrissy. He actually looked like a large bird leaving the tree, which was rather an advantage in this situation. He made sure he looked normal, and walked towards Chrissy a second time, making his presence known.

"Hey!" Hikaru called, Chrissy running over to him. She had a huge smile on her face. "Ready for another day in hell?"

"You know it," Chrissy smiled, becoming nervous all of a sudden. Hikaru knew why, and just went about being himself. The two walked to the school, and for the most part, it was quiet between them.

"About last night," Hikaru started. "What were you talking about?"

Chrissy looked shocked, knowing that that question would eventually come up. She just hoped she would be the one to start that conversation as well.

"I-it was nothing," Chrissy lied, looking away.

"Bullshit," Hikaru called her out with that phrase. "You know it as well. You're expression is exactly the same as last night."

Chrissy knew that there was no way out of this, and Hikaru knew that as well. He was still walking with Chrissy, who was blushing like mad, looking away from him. She wondered what had gotten into him, and had no clue what he was up to. "It's nothing, I-"

Hikaru looked at her with a serious expression, saying that she was lying. They pierced her sentence in two perfectly, and she was unable to lie to him. She instead asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"That has been bothering me since last night. I simply need to satisfy my curiosity," Hikaru spoke, since that was part of the reason. He wasn't going to mention the pep talk he heard her give herself since he wanted to live.

"I-I wanted to know if you are dating anyone. You seemed a little distant for a while," Chrissy asked, trying to be direct, but failed miserably.

"I've been distant before, and you didn't seem bothered then. Then again, I am becoming slightly more distant than that time. I'm not dating anyone," Hikaru informed, looking at her while saying that. He noticed Chrissy's tail rapidly moving from side to side. He was now going to make her tell him.

"You seem to like the fact I'm not dating anyone," Hikaru added, Chrissy blushing again. "That you can't lie about. Your tail betrays you."

Chrissy knew that she had no other option but to tell him flat out. She suddenly hugged him, and he returned the hug, used to comforting her. "I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You know that I'll always be your friend," Hikaru spoke, rubbing her back.

"But I don't want to be just friends! I love you! You're so damn dense that you can't take a hint! I want to be with you," Chrissy started to cry at this point. Hikaru smiled, and lifted Chrissy's head up, and did what Chrissy had dreamed about for a while. He kissed her, and she was too shocked to return it. He smiled, and held her in his arms. Chrissy melted in his arms, and was still crying, but instead of it being fueled with anger and love, it was tears of joy and happiness.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hikaru asked, seeing the time on a nearby building. "Answer that later. We should get to the school now."

Chrissy looked behind her, and saw that it was almost six thirty. She smiled back, and the two began to run, since class started at seven. They would have gotten there sooner, but the little stunt Hikaru had pulled delayed them for a quite some time. They ran together, hand in hand, until they got to the school. They got there within twenty minutes, and started to relax, catching their breath.

"Parkour would have been an awesome morning exercise," Hikaru panted, regaining his breath a few seconds before Chrissy did.

"You're such an idiot," Chrissy spoke.

"But I'm your idiot now," Hikaru smiled, giving Chrissy a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush, but she was actually happy that they were together. "I think I should start to head over to gym class now."

"He is very anal on things like time. I'll see you next class," Chrissy smiled.

"See you later cutie," Hikaru spoke, already jogging towards the locker rooms.

Chrissy sighed, seeing Hikaru jog, and was looking at his ass. Hikaru was at the lockers, and unlocked his with his combination. As he was getting into his gym clothes, which the school allowed students to have their own if they didn't want to have the school ones, he heard in interesting conversation.

"Dude, I still can't believe he beat our school's boxing champ," a classmate of his spoke, catching Hikaru's attention instantly.

"And the fact that he caught Dan's signature right hook. I mean, someone did that last year at the finals and broke their hand. And he's completely fine," another person added, Hikaru now in his black gym shorts and black tank top. He actually let his hair fall down, letting it out of the ponytail, since it actually fit his style when in gym clothes. He was listening intently.

"Not to mention it only took him two kicks to knock Dan out cold," the first one added.

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked. "Two kicks? Not even his sparring partner can do that."

"Both to his head. The second time was to his jaw, which wasn't snapped or fractured for the new kid's sake," the first one informed Hikaru.

"I could imagine why. Just how buff is he? He must be a monster with his strength," Hikaru added.

"He's actually not that buff. He's like you. Fit, but not muscular to the point where it is awkward to be around. I can't remember his name. But the Mole would," the first person spoke, looking at Hikaru.

"I have no idea who the Mole is. I for some reason seem to be interesting to him, since he actually called me last night," Hikaru informed.

"Wait, you're not the Mole?" they asked.

"I'm as much as the Mole as you are me," Hikaru informed.

"Okay. Do you know who the Mole is?" the first one asked.

"Not a clue," Hikaru answered, rushing to get to the gym on time, barely making it with one second to spare.

/-Chemistry, 8:00-/

"Alright class, before we begin, let me introduce a new student. They just transferred from Kanto, so be nice to her," the professor spoke, not that interested in having a new student so early in the year.

In front of the class stood an Espeon morph no older than Hikaru, with her light purple hair done in twin tails. She had on a purple top and a pair of sweats, almost as if they had rushed out the door. Hikaru noticed some mud on her tennis shoes, which was dry, indicating that she was somewhat of an outdoors person. She also had on glasses, and she was holding onto her forked tail nervously, her ears also down.

"Oh no," Hikaru sighed.

* * *

 **A NEW CHARACTER IS ALMOST HERE! STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT WHO THIS NEW PERSON IS! UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS SCHEDULED TO COME OUT TOMORROW, BUT I'LL BE GONE MOST OF THE DAY, SO I'LL BE POSTING IT SATURDAY! EARLY UPDATE! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND FAVORITE IT AND FOLLOW IT IF YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Chapter 4: True Name?

"Hi everyone! I'm Sayuri Nobuyuki. Pleased to meet you," she smiled. Once she said her name, all eyes fell on Hikaru, who had a bad feeling about this.

"Take a seat next to Hikaru," the professor spoke, Hikaru face-palming, seeing as how the seat in the corner was available and he sat next to the open seat. Sayuri happily made her way over to Hikaru, sitting next to him. Hikaru couldn't focus, since Sayuri kept staring at him. About halfway through the class, he was trembling with anger, ready to explode. He took a deep breath, and glared at Sayuri.

"Do you mind? I have work to do," Hikaru angrily whispered.

Sayuri looked hurt by his sudden outburst, and started to tear up a bit. Hikaru sighed, and almost groaned. He was now actually starting his work, and decided to say something that wouldn't make her continue to stare, but at least not cry.

"I don't not like you, since you haven't given me a reason to dislike you. But I will tell you now, stop staring. I don't like that kind of attention. Understand?" Hikaru whispered while working, making it seem like he was somewhat cold, yet kind as well.

"I understand onii-san," Sayuri sighed after saying that, sounding almost too happy.

 _'If there's a god, please strike me down now. Be merciful,'_ Hikaru thought to himself

 _"I heard that. Onii-san is a meanie,"_ Sayuri's voice echoed in his mind.

 _'Go inside my mind again. I dare you,'_ Hikaru challenged. He felt something inside his head, and sighed. He thought of some pretty terrible things, ranging from almost everything he knew.

 _"Okay! I'll stay out of your mind!"_ Sayuri agreed, not liking what Hikaru had just done. Hikaru smiled in victory, which made Chrissy wonder what he was smiling about. And she didn't like it since Sayuri was a psychic type, and could use telepathy.

"Why are you so happy?" Chrissy asked Hikaru.

"I just got her out of my head for good," Hikaru informed.

 _"He thinks of weird and naughty things whenever I try to pry,"_ Sayuri mentally informed.

"I see. So, what were you thinking of?" Chrissy inquired, smiling.

"Let's just say we aren't old enough for that kind of stuff," Hikaru smiled, giving Chrissy a quick kiss. They smiled, and Sayuri was rather taken back.

 _'Onii-san just kissed her? No, that's not possible, right?'_ Sayuri thought, trying to figure out why Hikaru had just kissed a girl she didn't even know. Hikaru kept himself isolated away from her and almost anyone in the family, or who was a family friend.

The bell rang, and Hikaru knew what would happen, and got out of the way before Sayuri was swarmed with people. Chrissy was next to him, and they were walking hand in hand to where they normally go to: a small patch of grass where they usually talk. But today they had decided that they would simply enjoy each other's company. Until someone came up to them that is.

"Um, Chrissy was it?" Sayuri started, looking at the couple. "Can I ask you something in private?"

"I'll be right back," Chrissy smiled, Hikaru nodding.

"What was that?" Sayuri asked Chrissy, who was confused by the question.

"What was what?" Chrissy asked.

"Last class. Hikaru randomly kissed you. He's never been like that," Sayuri informed.

"Oh, he might not have told you, since it did happen this morning. We are actually together now," Chrissy informed, smiling.

"And how do you know that he didn't want to be with me?" Sayuri asked.

"He never mentioned any siblings when we talked in the past," Chrissy informed. "And I don't know why you're so mad."

Sayuri bit her lip, knowing that she had to keep that a secret from Hikaru. And if what the girl in front of her was telling the truth, if she told her, she would definitely tell Hikaru. Sayuri looked at Chrissy with a serious expression.

"Whatever. If you two want to fuck each other, be my guest," Sayuri spat, storming off. Sayuri started to tear up, and didn't want people to see. She was the kind who would rather not show others how hurt they were. Chrissy sighed, and Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"I never really liked her, and never saw her as a sibling. That's why I never mentioned her," Hikaru explained.

"So you do have siblings?" Chrissy asked.

"Only one. And she isn't that sibling," Hikaru sourly spoke, not wanting to talk about his part.

"No need to get hostile," Chrissy reminded.

"When it comes to the actually Nobuyuki family, I'll be as hostile as I can at the time. She doesn't know what happened to my real family, and I'm keeping it that way. For now at least," Hikaru informed, a spark of curiosity coming from Chrissy. "I think that I'll tell her if she wants to know for now. But she'll learn the truth one way or another."

Chrissy moved his hand off her shoulder, Hikaru realizing that he was exerting a large amount of heat. He took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down.

"You feeling better?" Chrissy asked.

"Loads. Sorry about that. I can be pretty hot when it comes to that, but I'll try to forget about it. Sorry if I hurt you," Hikaru apologized, feeling terrible for hurting Chriisy.

"It's okay. I know you need to blow off some steam. The gym nearby is a good place. They have a boxing ring. Well, I think they still have one. You should go and check it out after school," Chrissy suggested.

"I will. Hey, do you have any siblings? Or is it just you and your mother?" Hikaru asked, the bell ringing. The two began to walk to their next class.

/-Lumiose Gym, 16:15-/

Hikaru gave an impressed whistle at what he saw. Everything in the gym seemed to be up to date, and it was clean. He looked around for a bit, seeing everything in the gym. Simply put, if there was a muscle in your body, there was a machine to help you exercise it.

"Haven't seen you around here. You new?" a voice asked from behind him, startling him. He turned and saw a fit Blaziken morph. He wasn't about to pinpoint an exact age, but he guess around 35 due to the sound of their voice and how they looked. And not only was she fit, but she looked like she could be a model. She wasn't too muscly, but Hikaru knew she could easily snap him like a twig.

"Um, yes. I heard that this might place might help me with some pent up anger by boxing," Hikaru answered.

"If you're looking to release anger, don't expect to do it here," the Blaziken informed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It's actually pent up anger and some curiosity when you told me you were in charge here. I'm wondering just how strong you are," Hikaru added.

"I never said that I was in charge here," she informed Hikaru.

"The fact that you greeted me let me know that. I never got your name by the way," Hikaru countered, making sure the Blaziken knew about his power of deduction.

"Amilia Samson. And I'm still not going to give you your relief for releasing anger," Amilia spoke, making it clear that she wasn't going to be moved. Hikaru knew that he needed to step it up a notch if he wanted to box, which was now more important to him than releasing his anger.

"Well, the person who pissed me off was a boxer, and I'm somewhat decent in hand to hand combat, so I wanted to train so I wouldn't get my ass whooped in a second," Hikaru lied, knowing that the chances of that working for an adult were slim, but for a stupid high schooler, it was believable.

"Did you seriously?" Amilia asked, Hikaru smiling stupidly as his answer. "I guess if you don't want to get killed. I guess a quick spar would do so I know what I'm working with."

Hikaru nodded, and followed Amilia to the boxing ring, and hopped through the ropes. His carefree attitude was quickly switched, and Amilia saw a fire in his eyes she hadn't seen from anyone. It intrigued her. His stance was strange to her, but was strong. She got in the ring, and a few people decided to watch.

"What are the rules here?" Hikaru asked, his stance not changing.

"First person to get the other out of the ring. Padded walls for that reason alone," Amilia answered. They started to circle each other, Hikaru making rather obvious openings, trying to make Amilia charge him. Amilia had seen this before, and knew what he was planning with his "poor" footing. Normally, anyone knew nothing of that tactic would take it. She waited for Hikaru to make the first move. Hikaru, tired of the circling, dashed right at Amilia. He jumped over her and landed behind her, going low, actually ducking under Amilia's leg, which was aimed for where his torso would be. He used his right leg, sweaping her legs, getting her to the floor. He made sure to stay away from Amilia once that happened, since he got a nasty kick to his face. He remained standing, but was now more cautious.

 _'She seems to use her legs primarily. I can't do much like this. Think man,'_ Hikaru took note of, trying to make a plan. He had one, but it was a dumb one at that. It was so dumb it just might work. He let his stance drop, and was in a relaxed state. He looked at Amilia, basically telling her to come at him. Amilia decided to do it, Hikaru not changing his stance. As a kick was coming, he jumped over it, and ducked under the punch that followed it. He was now being defensive, dodging and occasionally blocking the blows that he was being assaulted by. He decided that after a full two minutes to go back on the offensive. He slipped under Amilia, getting behind her. He knew what was following, and parried her kick with one of his own, actually matching her strength. He jumped back, and was panting slightly. He didn't let it show, as he held his breath. He knew that Amilia must be getting tired, but she didn't seem phased.

 _'Let's do stupid shit,'_ Hikaru thought, charging Amilia. As he was about to throw a punch, he changed it to an open palm hit, knocking her back a bit. He was planning on getting solid hits on her, since that would be best, since he was being tired out by the attacks she had been going for. If he went on the full offensive, he would tire himself out more, and he knew it. Suddenly he remembered something he was told a while ago.

 _'If you can't win with your own power, use theirs'_ Hikaru smiled, and signaled for her to attack by using his fingers to signal her to come at him. He stood firm in his position, and waited till Amilia threw her kick. But he wasn't met with a kick, he was punched square in the chest, and sent back a bit. He made sure to watch his time. Amilia was about to throw a punch at him, and decided to block. But he wasn't punched, but was kicked, which he anticipated. He grabbed her leg, and continued the momentum she had, flung her into the ropes, not getting her high enough to land her outside the ring. He knew that she was now tiring out, since she was panting. He let himself breath, panting as well. After ten seconds he held his breath again. He waited to attack again, and Amilia now knew what his game plan was. Instead of using his own strength, he planned to use her own strength against her. She knew that his match was almost a deadlock. But she knew Hikaru wasn't in as good of a shape as he should be for long fights. Hikaru waited, holding his breath. All she had to do was knock the wind out of him, but considering that Hikaru held a defense around his torso signaled that Hikaru knew this as well, and wasn't going to make it easy for her. Amilia jumped up, and Hikaru prepared a defense against his upper torso and head. To his surprise, she descended towards his stomach, which he didn't realize until the foot had made impact. Hikaru collapsed, some blood coming out from an old cut, which had been forcibly reopened by Amilia.

Hikaru lay on the floor, seeing the lower part of his white shirt become red, and he knew what it was. He didn't try to get up, and Amilia wondered why, until she saw the white shirt start to turn red. All Hikaru could remember after that is someone scream in terror, and someone telling someone else to call a bus (I know ambulance is the more correct term, but after watching many Law and Order: SVU, I've called them buses).

/-Urgent Care, Unknown Time-/

Hikaru started to open his eyes slowly, and if waking up. He felt a jolt of pain to his stomach, and cried out ion pain. A Blissy and Kangaskhan morph came running in, seeing Hikaru writhe in pain.

"Calm down!" the Kangaskhan morph spoke loudly, Hikaru not hearing him. He moved over to the bed, and held Hikaru down, preventing him from any major squirming. "Listen, you've had to have your stomach stitched up since it seemed to be cut. From the looks of it, it was a pretty large cut."

Hikaru knew what cut they were talking about, since it was an old one. He was lucky to live after that incident. The cut was mostly located towards his lower torso, but stretches from his upper left torso down to his right leg, about half way to his knee.

"Ka-kagome," Hikaru struggled to say. "Hikaru Kagome."

The Kangaskhan made a mental note of his name, and tried to calm him down. "Listen, don't move. You'll be able to leave next week, since you've taken quite a beating as well."

"In-inten-intense spar," Hikaru struggled to say. "Di-didn't know-"

"Quiet. Tell us tomorrow. You'll be in here for a week, just to make sure you don't do anything that could reopen your cut. It can be reopened, but we need you to rest right now," the Kangaskhan informed.

Hikaru indicated that he wanted to write something, so the Blissy handed him her clipboard and a blank paper. He quickly wrote something on it, and handed it to the Kangaskhan. On the top, he had written his legal name, blood type, sex, age and DOB (date of birth). Below it, it had a simple request on it. It was about visitors. He had requested them to keep someone out, and treat two people like family members, despite not being blood related, along with the fact that his real family was no longer around.

Hikaru smiled, letting the Kangaskhan know that he was going to try not to make too much movement, the Kangaskhan letting him go, Hikaru wincing in pain, trying his best not to squirm. The Kangaskhan gave him a reassuring smile, and left, looking at the information he gave him.

"Okay, let's see, Kagome Hikaru, type AB positive, male, sixteen, and born on July fifteenth," the Kangaskhan input, checking his previous medical records to see if he was allergic to anything, namely and medicines. Although he had no allergic reactions to any medicines, he was allergic to the chrysanthemum flower. But herbs, lilacs, orchards, jasmine, and every other living plant he was fine with. The Kangaskhan sighed in relief, knowing that he hadn't harmed the person who claimed to be Hikaru Kagome wasn't allergic to anything. Of course, the last time he was at the hospital was as an Eevee. The Kangaskhan decided to see what the medical reason was, to see if it could help him treat Hikaru. Surprisingly, it was for a blade cut in Ecruteak City, all the way in Johto. And where the cut was matched the cut that had just been patched up.

* * *

 **SO, IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LATE, I APOLOGIZE, WRITER'S BLOCK AND COLLEGE IS STARTING MONDAY. SO, HOPEFULLY SUNDAY THE 30TH WILL BE MY NEXT UPDATE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT! NEW CHAPTER, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. COPY WRITE NONSENSE YADA YADA YADA, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Regrets

Over the past week, he's had visitors, and even his gym teacher came, and saw the nasty scar. Now that it was stitched up, it shouldn't reopen, since it wasn't properly stitched last time. The one visitor he got everyday was Chrissy. She had even fallen asleep with him, and despite what the doctors had said, Hikaru managed to let her stay, since it was late at night, and frankly, they were tired and didn't want to have a long debate with Hikaru, so they let her stay. It was a Friday that they let him out, and Hikaru surprised that it was one week. He was told not to do too many physical activates, but things like jogging, and push-ups were okay.

"What about crunches?" Hikaru asked the nurse, who laughed and told him that those were definitely out of the question, along with certain gym equipment, but he should be able to do that after a month, just so he wouldn't risk opening the cut.

"Mr. Kagome," the Kangaskhan spoke seeing him and Chrissy smiling. Hikaru looked when his last name was said, and had an irritated look on his face. "You should be all set to go. And a family with the last name of Nobuyuki paid for the bill. Hey, didn't you say-"

"Thanks," Hikaru cut off, stopping him from saying anymore, his tone making it clear to the Kangaskhan that he better not finish that sentence.

"So, he's allowed to leave?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup. He's discharged as of today. Just don't do anything stupid. And hold off on any sparring or official matches," the Kangaskhan informed, slightly confusing Chrissy. "Go on, get out."

Hikaru got out of the bed, and had some trouble moving, since he had not been able to walk in a week. He was allowed to be in a wheelchair, which he was currently in. He stood up, and stood for a moment getting used to using his legs again. He moved slowly at first, but was walking fine when he reached the front desk, and saw Amilia, sleeping in a chair. He walked up to the receptionist, and coughed.

"Um, how long has she been there?" Hikaru asked, point at the Blaziken in question.

"Since Last night. She wanted to talk to someone as soon as she could, which would be a few hours ago, but hasn't woken up since she fell asleep," they informed Hikaru.

"Thanks," Hikaru thanks, turning to see Chrissy looking at him, waiting for an explanation as to why he asked about a girl, and a rather good looking one. "She's the owner of the gym, and kinda the reason why I was here for a week. She didn't mean to do it though. Probably felt like shit when it happened. I mean, you might have seen the blood stained shirt I'm now wearing."

"Do you want to talk with her now?" Chrissy asked Hikaru.

"And spend less time with you? I've wanted to get out for so long just so that we can enjoy the weekend together. Besides, I'd rather not worry about it. For today, want to hit up a café for breakfast?" Hikaru smiled, heading out the door with Chrissy at his side.

"It's nearly lunch time now," Chrissy pointed out. "Heck, in a few hours, it will be dinner."

"Well excuse me for waking up late," Hikaru spoke, Chrissy giggling at how late Hikaru can sleep in on weekends. In all truth, he had woken up about an hour ago, and hadn't eaten today. As they were headed to the café, they were stopped.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called, Hikaru groaning, Chrissy hating them for ruining the good time they were having. "Why didn't you call me when you got out?" Sayuri asked, standing next to Hikaru.

"Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting to spend this weekend with Chrissy. Surely you'd feel the same if you were in my shoes," Hikaru spoke, sounding mad at Sayuri.

"Well, at least we can sleep together," Sayuri informed, Hikaru glaring daggers into her.

"Come again?" Chrissy asked, making sure she had heard Sayuri correctly.

"Since our parents let me come here, they said I would be living with Hikaru," Sayuri informed. Hikaru had finally snapped.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU AREN'T MY FAMILY, AND NIETHER ARE THOSE BASTARDS WHO RAISED YOU! FOR ALL I CARE, YOU AND YOUR PARENTS CAN GO TO HELL!" Hikaru yelled at Sayuri but he wasn't finished there. "YOU KNEW THAT I DIDN'T LIKE YOU OR YOUR FAMILY, AND I NEVER WILL! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO INCLUDE ME WITH THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT FAMILY, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! MY FAMILY IS DEAD, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT BEING WITH ME! I'D WISH I HAD DIED THAT NIGHT IF I KNEW WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE!"

Hikaru stormed off, leaving behind a confused crowd, a crying Sayuri, and a hurt Chrissy. She had never seen Hikaru be so vicious, and towards someone who cared about him. Hikaru was a gentle person, and for him to hate not only Sayuri, but the family that had adopted him was just not him. Chrissy held Sayuri, doing her best to comfort her. Some of the males in the crowd followed Hikaru.

"Hey! Prick!" one of them called once they had caught up to Hikaru.

Hikaru unleashed a Flamethrower, making sure to get right next to their head. Clearly, Hikaru wanted to be alone for a while. "I don't know what your problem is with her or her family, but hating her because of her parents isn't something you should have done. If you have a bone with her parents, don't take it out on her!"

Hikaru, now ticked, unleashed a Fire Blast, hitting the man dead on. Hikaru proceeded to storm away, no one daring to follow now. The person who had taken the full attack was a water type, and was knocked out. If he could knock out a water type when he's that angry, they decided to leave him alone. But one thing that was not normal for someone that ticked off was the fact that he was hurting more than Sayuri, and he was crying more than her. He had just let loose on her, and she didn't even know why, nor did he ever intend to tell her. He wouldn't be surprised if he had just made Chrissy hate him either. Hell, he would be surprised if she still remotely cared. Once he was far enough away from civilization, he just let himself cry. He just curled up into a ball, and let the tears flow. He was hurt, and not only that, he had hurt Sayuri, an innocent girl, and worst of all, Chrissy, who wasn't even involved in the matter. He had hurt so many people just today, and just didn't feel like he deserved to live. He had on the blood stained shirt on, and thought back to that day.

"Shh, Shh," Chrissy spoke, holding Sayuri. Her motherly side came out, and she had taken her to her house so she might feel like she had a place to go.

"Th-thanks," Sayuri finally spoke, her eyes red from all the crying. She was at that point unable to produce any tears. "I can understand him not liking the idea, but-"

"Why did he snap like that?" Chrissy finished. "I don't know." Chrissy let go of Sayuri, and they sat on her bed. "I know I'm not a huge fan of you and him sleeping in the same house, but family has to be there for each other."

"But what he said was true. We aren't even family. He refused to be a part of our family, and won't even talk to my parents. His entire family was killed a few days before he stayed at our house. Even then, he never talked to us. He refused to eat for almost an entire week. We knew he was doing somewhat better when he muttered the first word to us. Lemonade is what he said. He drank it daily, but never talked unless it was for some kind of nutrition. He tried running away on a weekly basis, but he always went to the same place. An open area surrounded by trees. He always did love nature. By the time he left, my parents agreed to get a place for him to live. That was during-"

"Elementary school. He was so quiet, and had trouble making any friends. I was the first one who talked to him, and it took me an entire day just to get him to talk. He really started talking during middle school where he found out that he could find similar people to him. He was always hyper then, and even made sure to talk to me, and said that he wouldn't leave a friend behind. I started to fall for him. He was always so kind, and he never wanted to hurt anyone. He always felt down afterwards, and I was the only person who has seen him cry and have in open up to me. He never let many people know how much he hurt inside. He kept most of his troubles to himself, not wanting to bother others with them until he couldn't take it, and came to me, tears in his eyes. He always got quiet when I asked him about his family, once telling me never to talk to him about family. He was closed off when I asked him, which was only twice before I left it be. We actually became a couple the day you came to our school. I still love him, but I want to help him, but I don't know where he could be. Usually, he would come to me with his troubles," Chrissy continued.

A knock was heard at Chrissy's door before it was opened by Chrissy's mother. "Everything alright girls?"

"Yeah. I'm doing better now. Thanks again for letting me stay here Ms. Mailys," Sayuri smiled.

"I've told you already. Just call me Emma," she waved off.

"Thank you Emma," Sayuri thanked again.

"Mom, you remember Hikaru, right? Well, this is his sister," Chrissy introduced.

"He's actually my adopted brother," Sayuri spoke, being more honest with herself. She didn't like to say that, but it was better to start accepting the truth.

"He never mentioned any siblings," Emma pointed out.

"That's because-"

"He's not blood related to me," Sayuri cut Chrissy off. "Anyways, I think I should be heading home."

"Oh no, not after what you told me," Chrissy stopped Sayuri, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back on the bed. "You're sleeping here tonight."

"But what about Hikaru?" Sayuri asked. "He's probably in pain right now."

"He'll be fine," Chrissy smiled. _'I hope.'_

 _"You and me both,"_ Sayuri replied to Chrissy's mental comment.

"Mom, would it be okay If I went over to Hikaru's place to see if he's doing alright?" Chrissy asked.

"Just make sure you're back before dark or give me a call if you're stay at his place," Emma smiled, heading downstairs with Chrissy rushing down the stairs, getting her shoes on as fast as she could.

It was dark on the bare hilltop. Hikaru was still curled up in a ball, not even moving, despite his stomach demanding food. He was going to be like this since he didn't feel like he even deserved to eat.

"I fucked up badly, didn't I?" Hikaru asked himself. "I don't bother to let Amilia know I'm alright, I made Sayuri cry, and hurt Chrissy in the process. Why do bad things happen like this? I just hope that if everything goes south, the Tauno's will be okay with me."

Hikaru felt his stomach rumble again, and sighed. "I guess I should eat something. And I'll have to face both of them sooner or later." Hikaru looked at the moon one last time before making the little trip through the swampland. Once back in town, he made his way to the closest coffee shop. He noticed it was one of the six Starbucks in the city, since people passing through always got lost, and five of the Starbucks were kind of close to the major city exits. He dragged himself to the counter, and forced a smile.

"You okay man?" the barista asked, concerned for Hikaru. Also, Hikaru looked like he could be dead at the moment.

"No, not really. Can I just get a coffee cake and a Mango Black Tea Lemonade?" Hikaru said, taking his wallet out.

"And the name for that?" they asked, still sounding concerned.

"Hikaru," he spoke, almost to the point where he sounded dead inside.

"That'll be five seventy," the barista informed, Hikaru handing him six.

"Keep the change," Hikaru added, not liking to deal with coins. It wasn't too long before he had his drink, since he was the only one there at that hour. He sat down, and sighed. Soon, the bell on the door rang, and Hikaru turned his head.

"No," Hikaru breathed, not believing his eyes.

* * *

 **THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE, SINCE THE END WENT UNDER SO MANY REVISIONS. NEXT WEEK WILL BE A FUN CHAPTER TO WRITE. I HAVE ALSO OFFICALLY HAD MY FIRST TWO COLLEGE CLASSES, BUT I WILL STILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY WEEKLY LIKE I'VE ALWAYS HAVE. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, COLLEGE WORK, AND JOB HUNTING SATURDAY BEFORE I UPLOADED THIS. A LOT ON MY PLATE, BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

"No," Hikaru breathed. He has heard that voice before, and wasn't a huge fan of it. In fact, he hates their voice. He wished he had never crossed paths with them back in elementary school. Hikaru kept a close eye on them, waiting for the inevitable. They sat down behind him, Hikaru starting to sweat a bit. He had hated the man behind him, and the same could be said about the man as well. But for two different reasons. Hikaru hated him because he would either physically or emotionally hurt him whenever he saw Hikaru. The man just liked to torment Hikaru because he wasn't the expected definition of a male in his books, and the fact that he had a family and Hikaru had no one. It seemed like he didn't notice Hikaru. Hikaru knew that sooner or later that he was going to notice, but didn't want any kind of attention, especially from him.

"So, did you get a load of the freak show from this afternoon?" the man asked Hikaru, not recognizing him. "That gay person made two girls cry. I'd blame the parents, if he had them I still think he killed them."

 _'Don't kill him. Bad thought can and will lead to bad actions,'_ Hikaru told himself mentally.

"Still haven't changed much Richard. Over compensating for something?" Hikaru spat, letting the man know who he was. The man known as Richard turned to see Hikaru, his long hair covering him. Richard was an Electabuzz morph who has yet to evolve into Electivire. His arms forearms were thick, and he had muscles. More than he should have. It was saddening to say at least. He had a black shirt on with black pants. He wore yellow biker gloves that were the same yellow as his hair. And he was pissed. As he pulled his hand back, about to punch him, Hikaru spoke.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Hikaru smirked. "Although I'd love to see you behind bars, I don't condone hatred for no reason."

"You sure hypocrite? Because last time I heard, which was today actually, you hated that girl for being related to her parents. Sounds like no reason to me," Richard reminded.

"You don't know what they did. They took everything from me," Hikaru angrily spoke, tears starting to form. "My parents, brother, and almost my life as well."

"Wait, the Ecruteak Manslaughter?" Richard asked.

"Surprise," Hikaru spoke in a monotonous voice.

"No wonder you're such a girl," Richard laughed.

Hikaru snapped again. Hikaru grabbed Richard by the neck, throwing him against the wall. Next, Hikaru threw Richard to the floor, and started to strangle him. Hikaru put his knee to Richard's throat, choking him to death, ignoring Richard's pleas for life. Soon, Richard passed out, but Hikaru kept applying pressure, wanting him dead.

"Enough!" the barista screeched. Hikaru realized what was going on, and removed his knee. He checked for a pulse on Richard, finding a faint sign of life. Hikaru got up, anf looked down at Richard.

"Now you have a reason for hating me," was all Hikaru said before leaving. He knew he was going to be charged with assault, but didn't give a damn. He dragged himself to his house, and opened the door. Even though he was used to being alone, he felt even more lonely than normal. He managed to get to his room before collapsing on his bed. He just let everything out. His anger, sadness, spite, feelings, and even all his tears. He cried himself to sleep that night, feeling alone in the word, as if he had no place to go.

/-Mailys Residence, 09:30-/

"Morning," Chrissy heard Sayuri speak, full of energy.

"I don't see how anyone can be up this early on a Saturday," Chrissy yawned, stretching her back out a bit.

"Well, I want to check on Hikaru. Knowing him, he might still be lost," Sayuri answered, worried about her brother.

"You must really care for him. He probably cried himself to sleep somewhere. Knowing him, I'll check somewhere that he wants to keep a secret, and then meet you back in the city. Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone," Chrissy smiled.

 _'It just doesn't make any sense,'_ Chrissy thought.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Sayuri asked, Chrissy jumping slightly, remembering that Sayuri was a psychic type.

"Why he hated you and your parents. He doesn't hate people without a reason to hate them," Chrissy answered.

"It's not just us three he hates. Anyone with the last name Nobuyuki that is related to my parents he hates. We tried bringing over my cousins once, but he didn't speak, eat, or drink anything while they were visiting. I'm not surprised though. My aunt and uncle are in prison, so I guess he didn't trust them," Sayuri answered. A knock was heard at the front door, Sayuri closing her eyes. A few seconds after, she opened them. "Hikaru's at the door."

Chrissy smiled, and walked down, Sayuri right behind her. When Chrissy opened the door and saw Hikaru, she was shocked. He was a total mess. His hair everywhere, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was in a pair of shorts and a gray sleeveless hoodie with the hood down. Chrissy could tell what he had just done, and hugged him. Hikaru didn't return the hug instantly, since inside he was close to dead, the color in his eyes dull. Soon enough though, his eyes returned to normal, and felt a pair of arms around him. He returned the hug, tearing up for two reasons.

"I'm sorry. For everything. If you don't want to see me at all I und-" Hikaru started. He stopped because he was hit. It took him a few seconds to figure out who hit him, and looked at Chrissy, seeing her look at him with a serious face. Hikaru sighed, back to his old self. "Thanks, I needed that."

Sayuri looked at Hikaru, and then looked down at her feet, not wanting to upset Hikaru. Ever observant, Hikaru walked over to Sayuri.

"Look up," Hikaru demanded. Even though he used a demanding voice, his words also had kindness to them. Sayuri shifted her eyes to see Hikaru looking sternly at her. She lifted her head all the way up, and Hikaru still had the stern look. What he did surprised both Chrissy and Sayuri. Hikaru pulled her into a hug. Sayuri looked at Chrissy for advice, but she was just as shocked that she had nothing for her. Hikaru released her from the hug, and smiled.

"Sorry for yelling at you like that earlier. Besides, you're not the reason my family is dead. I just had so much pent up rage that I had to release it," Hikaru smiled. "That's also the only hug you'll get from me."

"No fair onii-san!" Sayuri complained. She went for a hug, and almost instantly, Hikaru was behind her. Both Sayuri and Chrissy was amazed at his speed. Hikaru's serious face replaced his usually happy face. He looked right at Sayuri, who was afraid of that look.

"Come on. You still need to get settled in, don't you?" Hikaru asked, walking out the door, but not before kissing Chrissy's cheek. Chrissy looked at Hikaru, then back at Sayuri.

"Onii-san is being mean," Sayuri pouted, still on the hug thing.

"You didn't hear what he said, did you?" Chrissy inquired, not believing how slow she was at times.

"I did. I just want a hug from onii-san," Sayuri complained.

"Well, you'll need some help I'm sure. Besides, I'm curious as to where Hikaru has been living," Chrissy offered.

"No need for that!" Sayuri instantly blurted, trying to get Chrissy upstairs. Even though she was failing, she kept doing her best.

""Why don't you want me to see where he lives?" Chrissy asked the panicked Espeon. She slipped between her legs, Sayuri falling forward. Chrissy got her shoes on, and opened the door. She was tackled from behind, Sayuri on top of her.

"No! You can't go!" Sayuri protested, knowing that Hikaru didn't want to have anyone know where he lived. Even in the short time he was with Sayuri during elementary school, Hikaru was always touchy about the address being known by others.

Chrissy sighed, and stopped struggling. Sayuri wondered if she had really given up, and continued to sit on her back.

"I'm not going to do anything. Besides, you're still in my clothes from last night. You go change and I'll help you move your stuff into a cab," Chrissy spoke, Sayuri looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Are you saying that just to get me off you?" Sayuri questioned the Leafeon.

"Yes, since you're crushing my chest," Chrissy pointed out, Sayuri going red, jumping off her, and dashing upstairs. Chrissy took advantage of this and ran out, before Sayuri could stop her again. Sayuri was changing into the clothes she had on yesterday, since everything was at the hotel she was staying at for the past week. She smiled once her clothes were on. She made her way downstairs to see that Chrissy had left. Sayuri was fuming at that point, and ran over to where Hikaru lives. As she was running, she glanced over at a coffee shop, and saw both Chrissy and Hikaru in the café. She watched them from the other side of the street, seeing them having a friendly conversation. She wondered if she could ever be in Chrissy's place, knowing that the odds were against her. But she could still dream. She walked to the hotel she was staying at, and walked into her room A sharp pain went through her head, followed by her falling unconscious.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND MOST LIKELY CRAPPY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. WELL, I'VE GOT SOME CRAP I NEED TO DO BEFORE I START TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND A STORY I HAVE PLANNED WILL COME OUT, BUT NOT UNTIL THE NEW YEAR, SINCE I STILL NEED TO GET SOME WORK DONE ON IT. UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! I HAD A ROUGH TIME TRYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, AND I KINDA WENT OFF ON A STRANGE ANGLE WITH THIS CHAPTER. OTHER THAN THAT QUICK LITTLE NOTE, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sayuri and Hikaru

/-Eight Years Earlier-/

"Lemonade," Hikaru breathed, looking at the TV in his new home. He didn't like it, and had shut himself off from the world. He was just a small Eevee who used to be playful.

The little Eevee sitting next to his gasped. This was his adoptive sister Sayuri. "Hikaru?" Sayuri asked, wondering if she had heard him talk or not.

"Lemonade," Hikaru repeated.

Sayuri turned to hug him, but wasn't fast enough to wrap her arms around him before he got up. She smiled, knowing that Hikaru would someday return her feelings she had for him. She had found a fire stone and held onto it for herself, since she wanted to impress Hikaru with a warming body. She didn't want to use it until she was older. While Hikaru was gone, Sayuri was sighing, getting lost in her fantasies where she and Hikaru were living together with their children. She couldn't help herself. She was in love with her brother, though she knew close to nothing about him. Hikaru sat down next to Sayuri, a rather large glass of lemonade in his hands. Sayuri watched Hikaru drink the lemonade, seeing some life return to his soulless eyes. She smiled, and scooted closer to Hikaru. He thought nothing of this, until Sayuri rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Hikaru asked bitterly.

Sayuri smiled and breathed lightly. She was calm with no worries in sight. While Hikaru thought she was asleep. Sayuri enjoyed the close contact she was having with Hikaru. "Onii-san," she breathed, almost as if she was asleep.

/-Two Years Later-/

"Stay away from me," Hikaru growled, holding a red pouch. He had stolen it from her room as a way to keep Sayuri away from him.

"Please, don't break it," Sayuri pleaded. She was in tears, and so was Hikaru. He was easy to crying when he saw others cry. But he was one determined kid as well. He fought his urge to simply hand it back. He was making a point, that no one could control him or his destiny.

"I think I'll take it as my own," Hikaru smirked evilly. He opened the pouch, and let the fire stone fall into his hands. The stone started to react, and Sayuri gasped. She was saving the fire stone that Hikaru now used to evolve herself into a Flareon. But here, her brother had just used it without knowing it. His body reacted violently, and when he had evolved, he had passed out. Sayuri ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Please be alright. Please don't be dead," Sayuri begged, feeling Hikaru heat up. Quite literally actually. Soon, Sayuri jumped off of Hikaru, who had started to get up. Hikaru looked at himself, noticing that he was different. He glared at Sayuri, and stormed off to his room, which was quite normal. Sayuri felt relieved and disappointed. The thing that she planned to use to win Hikaru's heart had been used by Hikaru. And Sayuri hated to admit it, but she thought that Hikaru was cuter than her as a Flareon. She shook her head, and headed over to Hikaru's room.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look great," Sayuri called through the door.

"Doubtful," Hikaru spoke quietly, barely audible through the door.

"Give it some time. You'll have the girls wanting to go out with you," Sayuri spoke, blushing.

The door cracked open slightly, Hikaru looking at Sayuri with the one red eye that could be seen through the crack. "You think so?"

"I know it. You know that I've rarely been wrong," Sayuri smiled.

The door was closed by Hikaru, who had once again shut himself in his room.

"I love you," Sayuri whispered to the doo, hoping Hikaru had heard her.

/-Present Day-/

"Ugh, where am I?" Sayuri asked, waking up with a massive headache.

"Ah, she finally awakens," a voice menacingly announces.

"Who are you?" Sayuri demanded, noticing that she was tired to a chair. She knew what was going to happen, but she was ready to fight.

"Just a few people with needs that you'll help us with," the same voice informed, stepping into the light. She was in pure shock. In front of her was Richard. And along with Richard were escaped convicts. And they were a Houndoom, an Arcanine, a Blaziken, a Mightyena, and an Umbreon.

Sayuri tensed up when she saw the Umbreon. She started to retreat in the chair, getting very little distance that was closed by the Umbreon. Sayuri felt him lick her face, sending shivers down her spine.

"Didn't you also say that there was a Leafeon and Flareon you could secure?" the Umbreon asked, Sayuri's eyes growing out of fear for her brother and friend. She head-butted the Umbreon, knocking him back due to surprise attack. The Umbreon growled, and glared at Sayuri. He smacked Sayuri with his open palm, some blood coming out of her cheek due to the claw marks he had left.

"Next time, you'll lose something more important. Well, you'll still lose it today anyways," the Umbreon sadistically spoke.

 _'Please forgive me Hikaru,'_ Sayuri thought to herself.

 _"Brother, I'm in trouble. Please help me. I don't know where I am, but I can't fight back since I'm tied down. They plan to rape me,"_ Sayuri sent to Hikaru. Even though she didn't know where he was, she was able to communicate with him since she had never left his mind entirely. She kept a small part of the connection.

"What?" Richard asked Sayuri. "You expect that gay brother of yours to save you? There are so many buildings in Lumiose. Besides, your face says that you want someone to come for you. Well guess what? You're staying here for a while. A long while."

Sayuri tried to back away from the Umbreon, but she was stopped by the Umbreon grabbing the chair. Soon enough, she felt the Umbreon force himself onto her. His tounge forced its way into her mouth. She was trying to escape. Seeing no other way out at the time, Sayuri bit down on his tounge, which caused him to shout in pain. He glared at Sayuri, and tore her shorts apart, revealing her panties. He didn't get a good look before hearing glass break. And it was in the building.

"I'll go see who it is. You guys have fun with her while I'm gone," Richard smirked. He got to a hallway, and saw the glass window broken, shards on the floor. But one thing he also noticed was a shadow that was being cast from a building close by. He looked to where the person would be standing, and saw nothing. He turned back, and was punched in the jaw. He looked at who had assaulted him, seeing a man in military boots, a black flak jacket, and a desert cloak, which was tattered. The hood was covering the face, but it didn't hide the two nine inch ulaks that were in his hands. Both were black in color, and they had been sharpened recently.

"I assume you came here to save your sister, did you not Hikaru?" Richard asked, the man removing the top part of the hood. His lower face was covered by a scarf that was also tattered, but it also had some blood on it.

Hikaru charged at Richard with the ulak in his right hand positioned in front of his face. He jumps to slash at Richard with his right ulak, missing him by an inch. Richard had forgotten the second blade, which sliced his chest, leaving him down on the floor. Hikaru didn't bother anymore with Richard, and left him. Hikaru searched the rooms, and found a locked door. He kicked open the door, and saw Sayuri and five faces that were supposed to be in prison. And all Sayuri was in were her under garments. Hikaru was beyond furious. He hated to see anyone he knew being hurt, and hated it even more when someone was being sexually harassed.

"Step away from the girl," Hikaru growled.

"Cocky one, aren't you?" the Blaziken asked. "I'm surprised that you're still moving like that after being in the hospital for a week."

"Last chance. Step away from the girl," Hikaru repeated himself Sayuri gulping. She knew that when Hikaru repeats himself, it never ands well. Mainly since Hikaru hates repeating himself.

"Or what?" the Blaziken asked, Hikaru discarding the cloak, revealing an arsenal of bladed weapons. He had two tang katana on his back, three throwing axes, dual axes used for close encounters, and even a sword of his liking on the left side of his waist.

"Your choice of how you get impaled," Hikaru spoke, sheathing the dual ulak, his hand close to the throwing axes.

"Handle this punk boys," the Blaziken ordered, the Umbreon how having two of Hikaru's three throwing axes in his head.

"Wrong answer," Hikaru snarled, drawing the dual katana, dashing right towards the Blaziken. As he spun with his swords, he managed to cut the Blaziken once, but while he was recovering from that spin, the Arcanine tackled him from behind.

"I'm guessing you're the fucktoy that Richard promised us along with her," Arcanine spoke, sitting on Hikaru's back.

"Not so fast," Hikaru commented, going back to his ulaks, stabbing the Arcanine in the ass, pushing the blades deeper in his ass until the Arcanine got off him. He grabbed the closest sword that was on the ground, and slashed the fire canine's chest. The sword was deep enough to open a lung, causing him to choke to death on their own blood. Hikaru yanked the ulaks out of his ass, blood spraying on him and the floor.

"Who's next?" Hikaru asked sadistically. He was now ready to kill on site, and if he had and guns, he would be shooting everything in the room that moved.

"Move her to another room. I'll deal with him myself," the Blaziken ordered, the remaining two grabbing Sayuri.

"Brother! Help!" Sayuri called.

"Hold on. I'll be there. Just do your best to fight back and escape!" Hikaru informed, kicking his other sword to the Blaziken. "Pick it up."

"You're seriously giving me a weapon?" the Blaziken asked, laughing at that.

Hikaru tossed the blood covered katana to the side, and drew the sword that was at his waist. The blade was reversed, so it was facing Hikaru, until he spun it around, looking at the Blaziken with the eyes of a killer.

"Pick it up," Hikaru ordered, holding his sword to show that he wanted a fair duel, winner takes all.

The Blaziken slid his foot under it, kicking it up to his hand, facing Hikaru. The instant the sword had touched his hand though, Hikaru had charged with an upwards slash, so the Blaziken didn't have enough time to block it. He rolled out of the way, grabbing his chest. Hikaru kept the momentum going, spinning the sword so he had in so the sword was being held as an extra blde. He Stabbed the Blaziken's head, ripping it out of his head.

"You never stood a chance, even with the sword," Hikaru spoke. He took back his two swords, and sheathed them. He remembered Sayuri, looking at the door that he saw the two minions had taken her through. He walked over to the dead Umbreon, and removed the axes, licking one of his axes once, tasting the blood.

He charged through the door, and has hit in the face by a punch. He recovered fast enough to see an uppercut coming. He dodged it, and looked at the man who assaulted him. It was the Houndoom, in a fighting stance now.

"I've killed your leader. I suggest if you value life, you move aside and tell me where my sister is," Hikaru demanded. The Houndoom remain where he was, and Hikaru drew his dual axe. "I wasn't called the Fire Blade by my master for nothing."

The Houndoom charged at Hikaru, who remained in place. At the last second, he rolled behind the Houndoom, and as he was the axes down into their back, they were set to flames, boiling the blood that came from the cut that followed, which ran from the shoulders all the way down to their waist. Hikaru left the Houndoom there to die, and ran aimlessly through the building. It was n't long before he heard Sayuri scream. He located the room rather quickly, and saw the Mightyena with his pants down, Sayuri tied to the floor. Hikaru couldn't hold himself back anymore, and took out his ulaks. He stabbed them into the Mightyena's back. But he wasn't done there. Next came the axes. All of them. Each one on a limb of the body. Following them were the swords, the dual katana going through his eyes. His reversed edged sword sliced his manhood off, blood spraying all over Sayuri's face.

"Sorry I took so long," Hikaru apologized.

"Nii-san!" Sayuri cried, tear flowing down her face.

Hikaru saw the chains that held her down, and smiled. "Hold on." Hikaru melted the chains with Flamethrower. He lifted her up, and took off his shirt, giving it to Sayuri.

"Put some clothes on, and get that blood off your face," Hikaru smiled. Sayuri smiled, and hugged Hikaru.

* * *

 **UM, YEAH. I DID SAY I HAD A ROUGH TIME WITH THIS CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE IF I MADE ANY SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SINCE I KINDA DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE I POSTED THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND CHAPTER EIGHT WILL BE UP NEXT SUNDAY AS WELL. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER ALMOST DIDN'T GO UP TODAY BECAUSE I WASN'T SURE IF I COULD FINISH IT. ANYWAYS, WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH. AND I'M ALSO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Explanations and Future Sight

/-8:30, Hikaru's Place-/

"Are you serious?" Chrissy asked Hikaru, who nodded.

"Yeah. I've been doing this since I was little," Hikaru spoke, emotionlessly.

"It's true. He was always doing dangerous things. He was trained under the best swordsman he found," Sayuri added.

"It was all such a blur. But all I know is that when I have a blade in my hand, I know what to do. I repaid him with physical labor in exchange for learning under him. I adapted what I know about blades to hand to hand, and even unconventional blades, namely the ulak. I'd rather not talk about this anymore," Hikaru stated.

"Okay, but one question," Chrissy asked, looking at Hikaru and Sayuri. "Why did your parents buy this big of a house for just one person?"

Right now, they were in Hikaru's room of the house. And the word house is an understatement. Hikaru was living in a mansion. And Hikaru hated being in the house even for a minute. The only reason they were there was because Hikaru had helped Sayuri to the house. Chrissy also helped him, since Hikaru didn't want to deal with Sayuri alone at the time.

"Even though I urged them to just throw me into a small house that would be enough for me and one other person, they went overboard. Probably to get me to like them. I might have been able to handle them had they just put me into a regular two bed two bath house. Anyways, this is where I spend most of my time, mainly since my computer and one game system is here. I haven't logged on in a while to check that though," Hikaru trailed off, Sayuri using psychic to bring him his computer chair. He slid across the hardwood floor, and unlocked his computer. After starting up his game, Sayuri recognized it.

"You play Warframe as well?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah. Head of my own clan. Though there aren't many people, it's still a good clan," Hikaru spoke, quickly checking in with the two generals that were on to see if anyone needed to be expelled from the clan.

"What is Warframe?" Chrissy asked.

"FPS or TPS," Hikaru answered. "I never seem to see them on anymore. Strange, since they are a general."

"Who do you rarely see online?" Sayuri inquired.

"Eh, my second in command and co-founder of the clan. I've been thinking of expelling her if she doesn't appear online soon. And from what she's told me, she was close to where I used to live. Great player as well," Hikaru spoke, Sayuri blushing at that comment. "Well, I really should make sure that I'm ready for our date tomorrow. I'll pick you up around one, okay?"

"Well, I'll get going then. Good night everyone," Hikaru smiled, not moving from the chair.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Sayuri asked.

"No," Hikaru spoke, eyes closed. "Your own room."

"Fine," Sayuri sighed, opening the door, and closing it, remaining in Hikaru's room.

"Get out now or I'll throw you out," Hikaru warned, Sayuri pouting. "Or do I need to remind you of Flamethrower?"

At the mention of his Flamethrower move, Sayuri jumped from where she was, and dashed to her own room.

"That was harsh," Chrissy pointed out.

"Eh. Siblings," Hikaru replied. "If you want, you can stay if you don't want to go."

"Thank you," Chrissy smiled. Hikaru heard the door open and close, Chrissy going off to sleep in the same room as Sayuri.

/Lumiose Dream Realm (As in Someone's Dream)-/

"Oh Hikaru," Sayuri blushed, Hikaru holding her close to his body. Hikaru pulled her closer, and lifted her head up slightly. As Hikaru was about to close the gap between the two, Sayuri was instantly transported to the school, seeing Hikaru with his arms wrapped around a dark figure. Next to her was Chrissy, who was crying in pain, not believing what she was seeing. Sayuri couldn't believe it either. Hikaru had his tongue inside the dark figure's mouth. Unable to make out a face or exact species, Sayuri was wondering who that could be.

"Shit," Sayuri whispered once she realized what was going on. She was subconsciously looking into the future using Future Sight. She looked around the area, seeing if she could identify when this would happen. A bell rang, and Sayuri ran through people, tailing dream Hikaru. As he entered the class, she looked at the whiteboard, and saw the date that was written.

"Damn. After tomorrow, I'll have to stay on my toes. I can handle sharing him with Chrissy, and that's it," Sayuri told herself in her dream. "But in the meantime," she trailed off, looking at Hikaru, who was still sucking face with the figure. "Fuck it. Just wake up already."

Sayuri tried looking away, but found herself unable to, wondering if Hikaru would kiss her like that. She started to drool at the thought, getting naughty ideas. She smirked, and because this was a dream, she decided to do one or two of those ideas. She walked over to the two making out, and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder. Hikaru broke the intense lip lock, and looked at Sayuri with an irritated look.

"Have room for one more?" Sayuri asked suggestively.

/-Sayuri's Room, 06:30-/

"And how long has she been touching herself?" Hikaru groggily asked, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't a fan of waking up early, but seeing as how there was a problem, he would try to fix it.

"About two hours?" Chrissy guessed. "Why?"

"Well, I'm going to deal with this. Want to watch?" Hikaru yawned, dragging himself to the room Sayuri claimed, which was on the other side of the house, since Hikaru had told her that she wouldn't be going anywhere near his room so he wouldn't have to worry, since when Sayuri wouldn't make it to his room without becoming very horny, which Hikaru would be able to smell, and get away quickly. He was in front of Sayuri's door, and opened it, seeing Sayuri well, masturbating in her sleep like Chrissy had told him.

"This is new," Hikaru spoke. He had just about seen it all, but seeing someone masturbating while asleep was a new sight to him, which shocked him awake. And gave him a devious idea in the process. "Watch this," Hikaru whispered, sneaking over to Sayuri's bed, getting right next to her ear. Chrissy was next to him, wondering if he was really going to scream into her ear.

"You're in a hot air balloon," Hikaru whispered, Sayuri stopped touching herself. In her dream, she was suddenly in a hot air balloon, wondering how she got there.

"Look below you, a hyper beam is heading right to the balloon," Hikaru informed the sleeping Sayuri, who looked panicked. Chrissy then understood what he was doing.

"The balloon popped," Hikaru smirked. Sayuri looked at the balloon holding her up, being popped.

"You're falling at nine point eight meters per second per second," Hikaru added, taking a step back. "Three, two," Hikaru counted down, pointing at Sayuri, who shot up screaming. Hikaru was now rolling on the floor. Sayuri wondered why he was laughing, and then put two and two together.

"WHY DID YOU ALMOST HAVE ME KILLED?!" Sayuri screamed at Hikaru, who was still laughing.

Hikaru tried to stop laughing to answer, but couldn't, since the look on her sweat and-

 _'Wait, is that? Wow,'_ Hikaru thought, looking at Sayuri's face with a disgusted look.

"What?" Sayuri asked, seeing Hikaru looking at her like she had just committed a crime.

"Nothing, Just don't ever dream things like that. Otherwise, next time, it will be a torture chamber. Keep that in mind," Hikaru informed, Sayuri looking terrified. In the short time they lived together, Hikaru would sneak into her room, and whisper things to influence her dreams. But the last time that happened was when she was an Eevee, which he moved away while she hadn't evolved.

"Oh, I thought I should let you know something. I saw it in my dream. I somehow saw something that is going to happen tomorrow," Sayuri started.

"Can't it wait? I am looking forward to spending the day with Chrissy," Hikaru smiled, taking Chrissy's hand in his.

 _''Maybe I should let them enjoy their last day together,'_ Sayuri thought, putting on a fake smile for Hikaru's sake.

"Relax. It's not like it's the end of the world you saw," Hikaru smiled.

Sayuri nodded, agreeing with Hikaru. _'Maybe not yours, but Chrissy will be heart-broken.'_

"Where do you want to go today?" Hikaru asked Chrissy as they were walking out of Sayuri's room.

"It won't matter after today anyways," Sayuri whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

 **SAYURI SEEMS TO BE TROUBLED BY HER DREAM. WILL IT ACTUALY COME TRUE? FIND OUT NEXT WEEKS WHEN _Lumiose High_ CONTINUES. AND AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT, AND POSSIBLY CRAPPY CHAPTER. I TRY TO WRITE EVEN WITH WRITER'S BLOCK. UNTIL NEXT TIME, STAY FROSTY. I HAVE TO WHOOP SOMEONE'S ASS IN SUPER SMASH BROTHER FOR THE NINTENDO64.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EERYONE! SORRY FOR POSTING THIS SO LATE IN THE DAY. I KINDA ALMOST FORGOT TO POST THIS WEEKS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND THERE WILL BE THE INTRODUCTION TO ONE OF TWO PERVERT CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Another One?

/-Monday, 5:30-/

"Why do you wake me up at this unholy hour?" Hikaru yawned, looking at Sayuri with eyes that were half asleep.

"Doesn't take a while to get ready?" Sayuri asked, "Mainly because of your hair."

"Eh, I usually don't bother with it on Mondays. If I do, brace yourself for the apocalypse," Hikaru informed, stretching a bit. "Since I'm up, I might as well get ready. Did you shower already?"

"Not yet, why?" Sayuri asked, Hikaru moving her aside, a white shirt in hand along with a pair of boxers.

"Cause I'm going to take a quick shower before you get in there. I swear to god, if you so much as peak, I'll slit your throat," Hikaru warned.

"Oh, before we leave, I need to tell you of something," Sayuri remembered. She didn't want to worry him, but she had to tell him now of there would be some problems.

"I'll listen after I'm out of the shower," Hikaru informed, heading to the shower. Once there, he stripped himself, and made sure that the water was almost hot enough to scald himself. He stepped I once the water was hot enough, and sighed.

"Ah, hot water," Hikaru his ear twitched from a sound outside, and he quickly looked out the window that was open for ventilation that was close to the top of the wall. He looked around a bit before making real quick work of washing himself. He turned off the shower, and dried himself, putting hiss boxers on. He went to his room quickly, and put on a pair of black shorts. He rushed downstairs, and saw Sayuri in the kitchen, humming a soft tune. Hikaru coughed, and looked at her with an expression that said it all.

"I was down here the entire time. I sensed an empty area near the bathroom as well. They couldn't be stealthier if they tried," Sayuri spoke.

"They need to simply just mask their presence; otherwise someone such as yourself can detect them. So, you wanted to tell me something?" Hikaru asked.

"Just don't stray from Chrissy," Sayuri warned.

"You think I'm that kind of a person? You're sick," Hikaru informed, leaving the room after he got his shirt on. He grabbed his bag, and put his two notebooks in there. He sighed, and checked the time.

"Hey! If you want to get to school on time, I suggest you shower now if you're going to be all day!" Hikaru called to Sayuri. He slung the bag over his shoulder, and took the house key.

 _'I'll need to make a copy of the key for Sayuri since she's going to be living here. I should also get one for Chrissy as well,'_ Hikaru thought to himself.

 _"I'll take care of that after school,"_ Sayuri mentally told Hikaru. He sighed, and the dirty images came to his mind.

"SORRY!" Sayuri cried from upstairs, causing Hikaru to smile. He stepped outside, and took in the cool morning air. He exhaled, and quickly looked to his left.

"I could have sworn someone was just there. I must be paranoid. I'll just have to ask Sayuri if she felt it to," Hikaru told himself. He made his was to Chrissy's house, and decided to wait for her to get ready without disturbing her. He kept his eyes darting in every direction, since he felt he was being watched. It was about another few minutes that Sayuri came down the street, also looking for anything strange. Once she made it to where Hikaru was, she looked at him.

"You feel it too then?" Hikaru confirmed.

"Yeah. There is definitely someone close by. I'm not sure that they are watching us, but they might as well be, since they have been shadowing us," Sayuri added.

"Don't let them know, but be cautious," Hikaru informed. "Now get going. Me and Chrissy will catch up to you."

"Okay," Sayuri smiled, and continued to the school. Hikaru checked the time, and saw that it was a few minutes from when he usually leaves the house. He decided that there was no harm in it, and knocked on the door. It was answered a few seconds later by Chrissy, who was brushing her hair.

"You're early," Chrissy smiled.

"I wish it were for other reason," Hikaru quietly spoke.

"What?" Chrissy asked, not hearing him.

"It's nothing. I'm glad to see you," Hikaru smiled, pushing the thought of being followed to the back of his mind.

"So, what did Sayuri want to talk to you about?" Chrissy asked, heading back inside, Hikaru closing the door behind him.

"She thought that I would cheat on you. Wanted to smack her for even saying that, let alone think that," Hikaru informed.

"What?" Chrissy nearly screamed. "She said that?"

"Not exactly. She told me not to stray from you, and I told her that there was no way in hell that that would happen. I have no idea what's gotten in her," Hikaru added.

"Ready for school?" Chrissy asked, Hikaru smiling in response.

"Yup. Want to get there quickly?" Hikaru asked, looking at the time.

"Eh, five minutes late is nothing," Chrissy smiled.

"Remember my gym coach," Hikaru reminded.

"Right. Running again?" Chrissy confirmed.

"You know it," Hikaru answered, taking off like a bullet, running on the side of buildings. He was close to the ground when he did this, but fell over even though nothing visible was in his way. Chrissy stopped next to him, Hikaru grabbing where he had been stitched up. He pressed his hand on the cut through his shirt to check if it had reopened. No blood was shown, and he got up, shaking it off.

"What happened?" Chrissy asked after he had gotten up.

"Nothing. I must have missed a step," Hikaru looked, seeing the school not that far away. "Shall we continue?"

/-Lunch Break-/

"I'll be back," Chrissy smiled, Hikaru nodding.

 _'What happened? I know there was nothing there. I didn't miss a step either. Who was the person who tried to kill me?'_ Hikaru thought to himself. Those questions have been plaguing his mind since it happened, but didn't want to let anyone know.

"I'm back," a voice spoke, Hikaru turning to see Chrissy. But he noticed a small detail off. He wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him, or if it were a different person. Either way, until he had proff, he was going to believe that who he saw was Chrissy.

"Hey," Hikaru smiled, Chrissy sitting next to him.

"Strange morning, wasn't it?" Chrissy asked, looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru's mind sent up a red flag, and he got extremely defensive now. "And what of it? All it was was an accident."

"Sorry. I just wanted to check to see if you were doing any better," she replied.

Hikaru closed his eyes. He decided to test her knowledge to make sure she was actually who she appeared to be. "What color are my eyes?"

"Crimson," she answered, confused as to why Hikaru suddenly asked that.

"Birth place," Hikaru continued.

"Ecruteak City Hospital," she answered.

"My name," Hikaru continued.

"Hikaru," she answered again.

"My full name," Hikaru repeated.

"Hikaru Kagome," Chrissy answered.

"My older sister's name," Hikaru asked one final question.

"Hold on. Isn't it Yumiko?" she replied.

"I'll ask you one more question. Who are you?" Hikaru asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"W-what do you mean? Do you not recognize me?" she asked.

"I regocnise you. But I have no older sister. Never did. The real Chrissy would have known that. I did have a brother named Kaito. So, last chance. Who are you?" Hikaru repeated.

 _'So this is what Sayuri meant. She was right for once,'_ Hikaru thought.

"Can't you use your eyes?" she asked.

"Yes. But my mind and heart aren't in agreement with my eyes. And now my eyes are agreeing with the others. Tell me who you are and I'll let you go. If you know me, then you would be wise and give me your name," Hikaru demanded, his body getting hotter with each passing second.

"What are you-" was all she was able to say before Hikaru grabbed her neck.

"Last chance. Give me your **real** name," Hikaru ordered.

"Miyako. Miyako Makoto," she answered, Hikaru letting go of her neck.

"Now leave," Hikaru told the imposter, who had shown her true self after being let go. She was a Zoroark, and also his age. Her hair was a few shades of red darker than his, and near the end it was black. She had on a gray shirt that revealed some of her belly, and a black short skirt. Her feet were covered by black boots, and she was currently gasping for air.

"You have five seconds to get out of here," Hikaru informed, the Zoroark Miyako looked at him. "Four."

Miyako got up and ran, Hikaru sighing. "I swear, if it was her that saw me showering this morning, I'll skin her alive." Hikaru had a hand over his face, adding to his stress levels.

"Hi-Hikaru?" a voice asked, Hikaru looking to see Chrissy.

"What's my mother's name?" Hikaru asked.

"You never told me," Chrissy answered, quite confused. She was rewarded with that by a hug from Hikaru.

"Thank god it's you," Hikaru spoke, almost in tears.

"Of course it's me. Who else could I be?" Chrissy asked out of confusion due to Hikaru's strange behavior.

"A Zoroark in disguise," Hikaru answered.

"Wait, what?" Chrissy asked, sounding furious.

"Yeah. It just happened as well. A red flag went off, and I asked her what my older sister's name was," Hikaru explained.

"But you don't have an older sister," Chrissy reminded Hikaru.

"Exactly. Which is why I asked her. She gave me a name, and that's when I knew that she wasn't you," Hikaru answered, Hikaru pecking Chrissy's lips. "I now know why Sayuri said that. I love you, and no one can change that."

 _'That's what you think. I'll get my hands on you soon enough Hikaru Kagome,'_ Miyako smirked from behind a tree, knowing that she would have to do her homework on both him and Chrissy.

The bell rang, and everyone went to their next class. Hikaru and Chrissy entered their class, and Hikaru saw someone he never noticed before, but now wanted to get out of the class. He sat down in his seat, which was between Chrissy and Miyako. He knew that this was going to be one long class.

* * *

 **WELL, THIS MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN AS GOOD AS I HOPED, BUT I SHOULD ALSO ADD SOMETHING HERE AS WELL. IMPORTANT NOTICE TO THOSE WHO READ THIS PART, I WILL ALSO BE POSTING ON MAJOR HOLIDAYS AS WELL AS THE USUAL SUNDAY. WHICH MEANS WHEN A HOLIDAY COMES UP, THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER THAT ALSO GOES IN WITH THE STORY LINE. OTHER THAN THAT LITTLE BLURB, UNTIL NEXT WEEK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY IF I WEREN'T DEALING WITH WRITER'S BLOCK WHILE WRITING THIS AND LOST A GOOD PORTION WHILE IT WAS BEING WRITTEN. ANYWAYS, I HOE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Couple?

"I don't know what to think," Chrissy muttered.

"I don't either," Hikaru whispered back, looking at what was in front of them. School had got out for the day, and almost right outside was Miyako and Sayuri, who was backed into a corner. Sayuri was scared and frightened, but Miyako was looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Wasn't this afternoon she was trying to get with you?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup. There's no way I could forget that face sadly. Her terror filled eyes, trembling body, Hands clawing at my arms as she was gasping for air," Hikaru darkly remembered, smiling about it.

"And that's enough human interaction for you," Chrissy spoke, seeing how much he was enjoying the little encounter memory.

"Sorry. She did have it coming to her," Hikaru said, snapping out of his daydream.

"Alright, break it up," someone intervened. Hikaru sighed, disappointed that someone stopped Miyako while she was making Sayuri uncomfortable.

"Wait right here. I have an idea," Hikaru smirked, hurrying over to Sayuri. "I knew you would meet the right girl someday sis," Hikaru loudly spoke, only loud enough to where Miyako and his sister were able to hear.

"W-w-wait! It's not like that!" Sayuri stuttered, blushing a deep red.

"I hope you two can get along like me and Chrissy. You have my blessing Miyako," Hikaru smiled at the Zoroark.

"That's so kind of you. And a little unexpected as well. What's going on?" Miyako asked, suspicious of his sudden kindness.

"Nothing. I just want my sister to be happy with the girl she loves. If you plan on coming over, I don't want you two making a lot of noise. I do like sleeping," Hikaru suggested, jogging over to Chrissy.

"What did you do?" Chrissy asked, seeing Miyako dragging Sayuri as if they were a couple.

"I may or may not have set up my sister with Miyako. And I think she'll enjoy herself," Hikaru smirked.

"Well of course that perv will enjoy herself," Chrissy informed.

"I was talking about Sayuri. It doesn't take a psychic to know that Sayuri swings for both teams," Hikaru spoke.

"Wait, repeat?" Chrissy asked. Making sure she heard Hikaru correctly.

"Yup. You didn't see her blush when I practically told them to keep the noise down tonight," Hikaru informed.

"You said what?" Chrissy asked, this time a bit angrier.

"Relax. I can wake up if someone gets too close to my room, and even knock them out if I need to. And I doubt that they will even think about doing the naughty until later," Hikaru reassured.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Chrissy asked.

"Would it make you feel better if I slept at your place so that way you know nothing will happen?" Hikaru suggested, making Chrissy feel more comfortable with his idea.

"I'm not sure my mother would be alright with that idea," Chrissy trailed off.

"I've spent the night before a few times before," Hikaru reminded.

"I know that. But since she knows that we are together, I'm not sure she would be okay with you staying the night," Chrissy informed.

"It's that or me possibly getting attacked by Miyako," Hikaru reminded. "I'll explain things to your mother if I need to."

"Come on," Miyako said, pulling Sayuri into a restaurant. "This place has some delicious sushi."

"You like sushi?" Sayuri asked, not fighting anymore. "I used to eat sushi growing up. Considering how I grew up in Johto, sushi wasn't that uncommon. How good is it?"

Miyako walked up to the hostess. "Just you two?" she asked Miyako.

"Yes ma'am," Miyako smiled, Sayuri standing next to her.

"Right this way," the hostess smiled, leading them to a table. She handed them their menus before speaking again. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Miyako smiled, looking at Sayuri with kind eyes.

/-Three Hours Later-/

"I never thought that I'd have this much fun with you," Sayuri admitted, sitting on a park bench with Miyako.

"I actually enjoyed myself today. We should definitely plan another date," Miyako smiled.

"T-t-this was a date?" Sayuri stuttered, becoming redder than a tomato.

"Only if you want it to be," Miyako smiled, moving so that they were sitting right next to each other. Miyako giggled a bit. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm n-not embarrassed," Sayuri spoke, trying her best to sound confident.

"You don't have to pretend you're not embarrassed. At least not yet," Miyako whispered, nibbling Sayuri's ear.

"Good night!" Sayuri panicked, attempting to run, Miyako getting a firm grip in that back of Sayuri's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Miyako asked, still holding onto Sayuri's shirt. Miyako turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "You can tell me."

"I've never done anything like this before. I've never even kissed anyone," Sayuri trailed off. Sayuri felt her head being lifted up by Miyako, and saw her closing the gap between them. Sayuri wanted to protest, but before she could, Miyako pressed her lips against hers. Sayuri was in shock, which lasted shortly, when Miyako pulled away. Sayuri didn't know what to say or do next. Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Relax. There'll be more where that came from and much more," Miyako whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow," Miyako smiled, brushing her tail against Sayuri's leg, causing her to go red.

"M-my first kiss," Sayuri whispered, unsure of what was going on in her own mind. Everything was a blur or just a jumbled mess. The next thing she knew, she was home, and that's when she started to realize she had no idea what had happened after that kiss.

"Yo!" Hikaru called, "Did you get the keys made? Or did you forget?"

"Keys?" Sayuri asked, confused.

"Of course. Stay here and don't let anyone in until I get back with the spares," Hikaru smiled, taking his keys with him. He made his way out into the golden sky, seeing that the sun was setting. "How could she have forgotten to make the keys? She even said she'd make them."

Sayuri was now in her room, and emptied her pockets, which consisted of her phone and

"Keys? When did I make these?" Sayuri asked herself. "And why are there five copies?"

Sayuri decided to clear her mind, and headed to the shower. _'What is wrong with me? Why can't I think straight? Not that I want to,'_ Sayuri thought, and realized what she had just heard herself think. She banged her head against the wall a few times, trying to rid herself of thoughts about Miyako.

/-The Next Day, 7:30-/

Hikaru was feeling like Miyako was planning something, since she was in the same gym class, and had yet to pull anything. He was wondering what it could possibly be, but was lightly elbowed in the side, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Hikaru!" the gym coach repeated.

"Yes!" Hikaru spoke, running to the coach.

"Tomorrow we are doing battles, and I need to know if you're okay with the stitches in you. I don't want to get in trouble for your stitches reopening," the coach explained.

"I should be okay as long as they don't come at me with lethal force. That all?" Hikaru asked, the coach nodding.

A Shadow Ball came whizzing at Hikaru, who ducked in the nick of time. But the ball did make contact with someone, since Hikaru head the impact not far from him. Hikaru had a good feeling of who the ball hit, and booked it out of the immediate area, not wanting to feel the wrath of the coach. As he was making an escape, an arm grabbed him, pulling him under the bleachers. He looked to see who had pulled him out of the boiling water. As soon as he saw them, knew had just been put in the fire.

"I'll take my chances with the enraged coach," Hikaru spoke, walking away from Miyako.

"Wait. I need to ask you something," she informed, looking at him seriously.

"I swear, if this is just another attempt to get in my pants, I will not hesitate to skin you alive," Hikaru spat.

"No, it's about your sister," Miyako informed.

"Sayuri? She isn't my sister. I only had a brother. I was adopted into her family. What is it?" Hikaru informed, clearing up the confusion.

"Has she been acting strange? I mean stranger than usual?" Miyako asked.

"She did forget to do something but that's normal for her. She seemed to be out of it this morning. Why?" Hikaru answered.

 _'I think I may have gone too far by kissing her,'_ Miyako thought to herself.

"What did you do? Kiss her? That would have been hilarious, since she hasn't kissed anyone before," Hikaru chuckled, noticing how quiet Miyako was. He didn't know how to react except with two words. "I'm out."

* * *

 **THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME UP UNTIL NOW GUYS! I AM TRYING TO MAKE MY WAY TOWARDS THE UPDATE THAT WILL HAPPEN ON OCTOBER 31 (AKA HALLOWEEN) AND IT IS GETTING HARDER TO DO SO. BESIDES THAT, MY GOOD FRIEND _Heartlesskiller21_ IS GETTING HIS NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, SINCE HE WAS DEALING WITH A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT HIS STORY, WHICH IS LINKED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY I BELIEVE. AND I NEED TO GET SOME MORE STUFF DONE, SO UNTIL NEXT WEEK!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! JUST THINK ABOUT IT. ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS TILL HALLOWEEN, AND I HAVE ALREADY FINISHED MY HALLOWEEN CHAPTER. I STILL NEED TO TYPE IT UP, AND GET IT IN. IT WILL GO UP ON HALLOWEEN, SO BE SURE TO CHECK THAT OUT. AND THERE WILL BE ONE THE FOLLOWING DAY SINCE THAT IS THE USUAL DAY. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, JUST MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR PERSONALITIES.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Is This the Same Miyako?

Miyako was wandering the school, since the class had been let out early due to an accident in gym. Really, the coach had gone a little overboard and nearly trashed the place. Miyako decided a good use of her time would be to spy on Chrissy, so she was trying to figure out what class she had. And she decided the best way to do that would to walk around as her and have someone guide her to the right class. The bell rang, and she swore silently. She morphed back to her regular form, and decided to wait until fifth period to spy on both Hikaru and Chrissy.

"So Miyako, is it true?" someone asked, coming up behind her.

"Is what true?" Miyako asked.

"Don't play dumb. You and Sayuri hooked up yesterday. Not only that, but you and her almost made it to second base," they informed.

"What! We did nothing of the sort!" Miyako hastily answered.

"Don't lie to me. Besides, you should be worried about the fanboys she has. Once they find out, you're screwed," they informed. "Good luck with the relationship!"

 _'Rumors do spread like wildfire. At least I'm being noticed. Why can't Hikaru notice me though!?'_ Miyako thought to herself, realizing how close to a phase that sounded. _'I should lay off of anime for a bit.'_

Miyako made her way to her next class, which was her math class. She didn't excel at math, but knew that she would need to work on it if she wanted to make it with brains and looks. Not many people would guess that she was a new student to the school or area since she seemed so out going. Truth is, she just wanted to be in with the popular crowd, but now things were different. She knew it was because of the elusive Flareon called

"Hello Hikaru. Shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, but he sent me over here since He wanted me to give you this. Apparently they forgot to return it and sent me to return it," Hikaru informed, Miyako staring at Hikaru with lust filled eyes. "And watch out for that Zoroark in the corner. She's a real pervert."

Everyone started to either chuckle or giggle at his statement except for Miyako, who simply huffed at the comment. "Well, I suppose you should get back to class. I don't want to keep you from your studies."

"Yeah. That what video games are for. Later teach!" Hikaru spoke, walking out of the room nonchalantly. Miyako's mind was currently in fantasy mode, and she started to drool at her own lewd thoughts.

"Miyako!" the teacher sharply yelled, Miyako snapping out of her fantasy, and realized what she had been doing. "Do you enjoy punishment that much? If so, I'll make you hate it," she spoke evilly, a dark aura practically surrounding her.

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am," Miyako apologized, not wanting to deal with her teacher. Even though she's nice, she can become the scariest person you know if you get on her bad side, which Miyako had barely escaped a few times now.

 _'I'll have to fantasize on my own time. And not during this class ever,'_ Miyako noted, fearing the wrath of her math teacher.

/-Lunch Break-/

"Hey Chrissy. Afternoon Hikaru," Miyako smiled.

Hikaru and Chrissy exchanged a look of "something's fishy around here" before looking back at her. Hikaru nodded, and Miyako took that was an invitation to sit next to them. She sat across from both of them, and made a small triangle.

"Um, Hikaru," a freshman spoke, walking up to him.

"Need help with a subject?" Hikaru asked kindly, the freshman nodding.

"I could use some help with talking to others and I need help with my history," they informed shyly.

"What part of history? I know quite a lot about most history and culture," Miyako informed, taking a look at the half finished hand out. "Oh, Unova's founding and original government system? I actually know about that. It was originally a tyranny with the hierarchy consisting of the king and his close men. Well, more like puppets. It wasn't until the rebelling army started to attack from within the heart of the city that the government changed. It was a young spy who had infiltrated the king's circle of trust that poisoned him and that became the start of the new era of democracy, which was hard to get for people who were constantly oppressed."

All three of them looked at Miyako like she was the most curious thing they've seen.

"What? Was it something I said?" Miyako inquired.

"If you weren't so attached to Hikaru, I would have you tutor him one on one, but I know that that would spell trouble," Chrissy informed.

"I get history, I just don't like it. We have the power to change things for the better, so why learn about all the screw ups we've had in the past?" Hikaru pointed out.

"So we don't make the same screw ups," Miyako answered. "If you ever need help in history, just come to me. I'm Miyako. Miyako Makoto. And you also need help talking to others? Just be more confident in yourself. Yes, it's a repeated saying, but try talking with some confidence behind that cute voice of yours. Guys will be asking you out if you do."

"Th-thanks," she shyly whispered.

"Where's that confidence? It is important you know," Miyako informed, sounding like a completely different person from yesterday.

"Sorry. Thank you," she repeated, sounding much better and confident.

"There you go! Now carry that attitude with you. You'll go far like that," Miyako smiled, the freshman ran off, seeming like she was a whole class ahead of them.

"What the fuck was that?" Hikaru asked.

"What was what?" Miyako asked.

"Do you have a fever?" Chrissy asked, feeling Miyako's forehead.

"I'm fine, seriously. What's with you two?" Miyako wondered.

"You haven't done anything perverted in anyway. If this were an anime, you'd be the pervert," Hikaru commented. "it's strange seeing you not perverted."

"So you want me to be pervy? You're a naughty little one, aren't you Hikaru?' Miyako seductively flirted, suddenly cuddling with his chest against his will.

"I don't know whether I should hit you or Hikaru," Chrissy spoke, Hikaru letting out an unintentional yelp from Miyako trying different things. Chrissy back handed Miyako, and she backed of instantly.

"Thank you. Another minute I'm sure she would have stripped me," Hikaru spoke, scared of being close to Miyako again.

"I'd save that for the bedroom," Miyako smiled, Hikaru getting up.

"I forgot that I have a scheduled headache. Excuse me girls," Hikaru spoke, getting up and leaving.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Chrissy growled.

"Why can't you just have an open relationship? It isn't that uncommon. Besides, we would both be able to get him that way," Miyako smiled.

"That isn't up to me alone. Hikaru would also have to agree to that, which he most likely wouldn't since he would most likely feel violated because of you. I know that I am against that idea with you involved!" Chrissy yelled.

"Okay. But I'll keep try to steal him from you then. May the better man win," Miyako smirked seeing Hikaru coming back.

"I heard yelling and decided that I can't leave you two alone together for a second. I really hope you don't try anything during history. You do and I will shout rape," Hikaru glared.

"I promise I won't. At least not during school hours," Miyako smiled, licking her lips.

"Chrissy, let's go," Hikaru blankly spoke, Chrissy getting up with Hikaru. She wrapped her arms around his right arm, and turned to quickly stick her tounge out at Miyako.

 _'This should make for an interesting plot development,'_ Hikaru thought to himself. _'Though I'd never stray from Chrissy. She's to kind and caring. Not to mention cute and smart. She's the other half of me.'_

/-After School, Chrissy House-/

"I still don't understand why we have to work with you," Chrissy sourly spoke towards Miyako. Hikaru was currently in the kitchen raiding the fridge, with permission from Chrissy's mother, in search for lemons, sugar, and water. He wanted to make lemonade to try to calm the two bitter rivals.

"Stupid project. Stupid teacher. Stupid three week project," Hikaru complained, knowing that Miyako would try to violate him if he weren't at Chrissy's. He would most likely have to camp out in the Mailys residence for a few weeks.

"Oh, Ms. Mailys. Might I stay here for a while? I don't feel safe on my own with her around," Hikaru asked, indicating the Zoroark in the other room

"Is there a problem with her?" she asked Hikaru.

"Other than her trying to violate, molest, and tease me, nothing," Hikaru pointed out.

"There's a sleeping bag in the garage. Stay as long as you need to," she informed.

"I promise not to be a burden. I'm actually making lemonade right now. Want some when it's ready?" Hikaru asked.

"You really like lemonade, don't you?" she giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" Hikaru rhetorically asked, making the syrup by heating water and sugar in a sauce pan. "I can't help it. The sour taste followed by the tang. It's also sweet, but not too sweet, and it's just how you like when homemade."

"I'll have to leave so Miyako doesn't find anything fishy about me staying. She's like an itch that won't go away," Hikaru explained, removing the syrup from the heat, pouring it into the pitcher, adding the lemon juice. He quickly put it in the fridge, and smiled. "Should be cold in about twenty to forty minutes."

"So, what do you plan on doing while here?" she asked.

"Eh. Stay out of the way, do some BTS, maybe even start a garden. I need a hobby as well," Hikaru smiled, heading back into the living room, putting on a smile for the show.

 _'But there's still the problem of my other family,'_ Hikaru thought.

 _'Why can't I get Chrissy to back off?'_ Miyako wondered. _'She's just part of his species and that the only reason she's with him. She doesn't understand what it's like to be alone. Like me…'_

* * *

 **SO, NOW THAT THIS IS DONE BEING POSTED, I NEED TO WORK ON A COLLEGE ESSAY. IT IS HARD TO MAKE SURE I BALANCE COLLEGE, FINDING A JOB, AND WRITING. IT'S BECOMING HARDER, BUT I'LL MANAGE. MAKE SURE TO WRITE A REVEIW AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, FAVORITE IT AND/OR FOLLOW IT SO YOU CAN STAY UP TO DATE WITH IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS. STRESSFUL FEW DAYS, AND THAT ALMOST CAUSED THE CHAPTER NOT TO COME UP. REASON 1: INTERNET IS NOT COOPERATING WITH ME OR ANY DEVICE IN THE PLACE I LIVE IN, AND 2: THERE WAS A POWER TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY THAT ALMOST DIDN'T GET SOLVED UNTIL LATE FRIDAY. ENJOY CHAPTER 12.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Past Memories

"It's getting pretty late. I should be getting home," Hikaru spoke, stretching out his back. They had decided to actually get some work done on the project, which was on the Ruins of Alph. Hikaru had written everything down about it that he could remember from his one trip there with his family. He opened the door, and smiled. But that smile faded once Miyako grabbed onto his arm like they were a couple.

"Let's hurry on home darling," Miyako smiled, both Hikaru and Chrissy resisting the urge to punch her in the face. Hikaru walked out, Miyako still holding onto his arm. She closed the door after them, and rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder. "This feels nice."

"You can either remove your head from my shoulder, or I can remove your head from your body," Hikaru threatened, not in the mood for her antics. _'Though this would be kind of romantic with Chrissy at my side.'_

"No need to be hostile darling," Miyako answered, removing her head, knowing not to piss Hikaru off due to their first meeting. Hikaru continued on home, until Miyako pulled him in a different direction. Hikaru had a puzzled look on his face, which Miyako saw. She giggled a bit before explaining. "It is the gentleman's responsibility to walk a girl home at night. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. Miyako had just struck a nerve. Hikaru glared at Miyako, and clenched his firsts. Miyako wondered what he was doing, until she felt his fist against the left side of her face, Hikaru fuming. His fist was on fire now, and his fangs were seen, also baring fire. Miyako had no idea what she had said to make him this angry. She was on the floor due to the force of the punch, Hikaru walking towards her evilly. He realized what was going on, and calmed himself down so he stayed sane.

"Don't you ever bring up my parents!" Hikaru snarled, storming away towards his house. He decided to pick up one thing before he returned to Chrissy's house. He unlocked the front door, seeing Sayuri asleep on the couch with the TV on. He smiled, remembering how he used to do that every now and again. He was calmed down by that was well. He made his way to his room, and grabbed his phone charger. He stuffed it into his pocket, and decided to at least bring a set of clothes tomorrow. He packed a small bag with his sleeveless gray hoodie, a Legend of Zelda tank top with the Triforce on it, and a pair of pants for tomorrow. He snatched a pair of sweats as pajamas so he wouldn't be sleeping in his boxers at someone else's house, and a change of boxers, and headed back over to Chrissy's house. But not before he grabbed his alarm clock and put it under the couch at the highest volume. It was set for the normal time he got up, and nodded. He opened the door, and locked Sayuri inside. He felt his phone vibrate, and looked at it while on his way. It was from Miyako. He made a disgusted sound, and read the message.

 **What did I do?** Is what the message read. He quickly replied, and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. It went off again, and it was from Miyako. **But I don't know. Can you tell me? I don't want to see you upset at me or at all.**

"Sounds like she actually cares. Still, she crossed a line no one but that bastard had crossed," Hikaru spoke, typing into his phone. He simply said: **Don't talk to me.**

Once at Chrissy's house, he knocked on the door. It was answered by Chrissy's mother who smiled. "Please come on in."

"Thank you. I'll get the sleeping bag from the garage," Hikaru smiled back, taking off his shoes. He entered the garage, and located the sleeping bag quite fast. As he came back in, he was hugged by Chrissy, and smiled.

"I was happy that you could stay over," Chrissy happily spoke, Hikaru smiling.

"I'm glad that I can stay over as well. Let me put my things down before you hug me next time so I can return the hug," Hikaru replied, rubbing their noses together. Chrissy let him go and he put his stuff down. They then embraced each other lovingly, and enjoyed it. Until they heard a loud and intentional couch from the side. They looked, and there stood Chrissy's mother, who looked pretty mad.

"You do realize you'll be sleeping downstairs, right?" she asked. Asked isn't really the right word. It would be more along the lines of warned or threatened.

"Yes Miss Mailys," Hikaru quickly replied, not wanting to get on her bad side. While she is friendly, she is also protective of her daughter, since she didn't want Chrissy being hurt in any way.

"Mother, I know who you feel, but even I know that if he tries anything to kick him where it counts, even if it does hurt him," Chrissy informed.

"And I know better than to try anything. I know that even one time is all it takes sometimes. I'm not ready for that stage of my life yet, and I don't think Chrissy is either," Hikaru added, grabbing his bag and the sleeping bag.

"Besides, you did teach me how to defend myself in most situations. I keep one on my nightstand in case someone tries anything, even a random stranger," Chrissy informed, Hikaru having a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

"One night. We'll see from there," Chrissy's mother agreed.

"Thank you Emily," Hikaru spoke, bowing slightly in respect to her decision.

/-Later That Night-/

"You're not sleeping in the sleeping bag," Chrissy firmly stated.

"Alright," Hikaru agreed, placing the bag down on the ground as if were a pillow. He then got down on the floor, laying down with his head on the sleeping bag, which was now made into a pillow.

"That's not what I meant," Chrissy sighed.

"I know. But I'd rather not face your mother's wrath. There are two rules to remember in life. Never piss off a woman, and never piss off the mother," Hikaru spoke, seeing his phone screen light up. "Huh, who could be calling at this hour?"

He answered the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello? Hikaru?"

"Hey Sayuri," Hikaru answered, recognizing her voice. "How did you get my number?"

"Not important. Where are you? It's already past nightfall," Sayuri informed.

"I'm well aware. I'm going to be camping out outside the city for a few weeks. Now go back to sleep. I've already set the alarm clock, so you can sleep on the couch if you want," Hikaru lied, having a feeling that Miyako was at his house by now.

"Alright. Just take care. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sayuri hid most of her disappointment, sounding a little down.

"Later," Hikaru spoke, hanging up.

"Is she worried?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah. But I have a feeling that Miyako is at my house, and was listening in on the conversation. I hope that I'm not right," Hikaru spoke, looking at the ceiling. "This brings back memories."

"I remember the first time you stayed over as well," Chrissy smiled, moving a pillow to the floor, along with a large blanket. "And I'll be sleeping down here with you."

"You haven't changed much," Hikaru smiled. "Thank you."

"Well someone has to watch over you. Remember the first time you came over? You were almost in tears, covered in mud," Chrissy started.

"How could I forget? It was the same day that I found that spot I took you to. Where we watched the sunset. I was being bullied again. They had just gotten physical, and I needed the company to comfort me and remind me that people care about me," Hikaru continued.

"That was also the first time we bathed together. Your back and hair had so much dirt on them that you needed some help washing them. I remember you wanted to cut your hair at that point," Chrissy giggled.

"I still don't know how to talked me into not cutting it," Hikaru added.

"I remember that the next morning you were as shy as a school girl near her crush the moment you woke up," Chrissy giggled even more at that memory.

"I didn't remember that I had stayed the night. I was scared out of my mind," Hikaru defended himself.

"And then you avoided me that day," Chrissy sadly remembered.

"I am truly sorry that I avoided you. And you did say something about it. Crap, what was it?" Hikaru thought, trying to remember what she said.

"I don't even remember anymore," Chrissy answered sheepishly.

"To make up for it, how about tomorrow we go on a date to somewhere special," Hikaru suggested.

"Where to?" Chrissy asked, eager for their date.

"I'll let you know tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep. Goodnight," Hikaru smiled.

Chrissy cuddled up to Hikaru as they fell asleep, both dreaming about tomorrow.

/-Gym Class, 1st Period-/

"Hikaru! You'll be up first for battling today. Your partner for today will be," the coach thought, scanning the class. "Ah, Makoto. She seems like she is on your level with that condition of yours."

' _Can you instead hit me with a shovel on the back of the head? That would be a lot less painful,'_ Hikaru thought.

"Just for a demonstration, give us a quick spar," the coach spoke, Hikaru sighing.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Hikaru sighed. He just stood there, and looked at Miyako, who was standing across from him. "Come on."

Miyako wondered what he was up to, but decided to see what he was doing. She charged, and was amazed at what came next…

* * *

 **YEAH. I'M KINDA DEAD RIGHT NOW, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. AND HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP, SO I WILL BE POSTING IT ON EITHER HALLOWEEN OR THE NEXT DAY ALONG WITH THE USUAL SUNDAY UPDATE. OTHER THAN THOSE NOTES, UNTIL NEXT WEEK GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! NEW UPDATE, AND SORRY IF IT ISN'T MY BEST. I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, AND I SIMPLY COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ON THIS CHAPTER WITH AN IN-CLASS PAPER FOR COLLEGE ON TUESDAY. ALSO WITH HALLOWEEN COMING UP, I'VE BEEN FOCUSED AND EAGER TO TYPE UP THE CHAPTER, SO THIS WILL NOT BE UP TO PAR, IN FEACT, IT IS PROBABLY WHAT I MIGHT HAVE WRITTEN WHEN I FIRST STARTED OUT. ENOUGH TALK, READ AT YOU OWN RISK. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY.**

Chapter 13

Hikaru unleashed a flurry of Shadow Balls, each one aimed with precision and quickly. Miyako dodged them all, and saw Hikaru standing in place, looking unready again. Miyako charged him, and he stepped aside, getting behind her. He tripped her and jumped back. He let her get up before unleashing a Flamethrower. While he wanted to beat her for more than one reason, he wanted to at least do it while she had a chance. He got up close, his fangs coming out with burning fire. He chomped down on her arm, leaving her with a light burn, and let go. He danced around the area, and waited for Miyako to make her move. She saw that he was waiting for her to attack. She vanished from sight and was right behind Hikaru, and that's when it all ended. Hikaru had anticipated that attack, and had already started to throw the punch, so that she would be down when she re-appeared. He had his foot on her neck, and looked her in the eyes.

"You lose," Hikaru spoke, removing his foot. "Did I disappoint you coach?" Hikaru asked the gym coach, who smirked.

"Not at all. You have some great potential. You're both ranged and close quarters, while keeping up and you might even be the next professional battle champ," the coach answered, impressed with his display and his quick victory. "Alright everyone! Partner up and train with each other for today. Tomorrow will be the start of the brutal part of gym class that will last for a few weeks. Get to it."

/-4th Period-/

"Again?" Hikaru asked, feeling Chrissy braiding his hair. He was leaned back in his chair, and Chrissy had decided to braid his hair while the lecture was going on.

"Alright class," the instructor started. "There will be a test tomorrow. So for today, I suggest you study. I have prepared a study guide, so I highly suggest you start working on your weak points," he started passing out the study guide.

"Sweet," Hikaru whispered to himself. "Free day."

"So, where are we going on our little date today?" Chrissy whispered in his ear, still braiding his hair.

"Still not saying yet. You'll figure out when we get there," Hikaru smiled, already smiling. "But you'll love it."

"Can I have a hint at least sexy?" Chrissy whispered, sending a chill down his spine that made him somewhat excited.

"All I can say is that you'll love it," Hikaru guaranteed, turning quickly to kiss Chrissy. He smiled and turned back around, letting Chrissy continue to braid his hair. He smiled, hoping that Chrissy would like his surprise.

/-After School-/

"So Hikaru, can I please know where we are going on our date?" Chrissy asked, walking with Hikaru to her house.

"If you must know, we are actually going to the place we first really met," Hikaru informed.

"Wait, do you mean," Chrissy started.

"Yes. The amusement park. I still remember that day vividly. Strangely enough, it was on the Ferris Wheel we really first met and had a real conversation. That is the one thing that I clearly remember. Even though we somewhat knew each other because of school, when you invited me to the park, I actually talked and opened up. I can't forget that kindness you gave me that day," Hikaru explained. Chrissy suddenly hugged him, and he returned it, enjoy the embrace.

"Hey! Hikaru!"

 _'Shit!'_ both Hikaru and Chrissy thought, looking at the source, which was Miyako, who was coming up on them.

"And there goes the date," Chrissy sighed. Hikaru grabbed her wrist, and started to run, putting distance between them and Miyako. Hikaru began taking alley ways and alternate ways that took longer, but it was worth it in his opinion. After about fifteen minutes of running, Hikaru had them stop to catch their breath.

"I-I think we lost her," Hikaru panted. He had taken so many twists and turns, while getting them closer to their destination.

"Let's hope so," Chrissy panted, not used to running like that. But she also felt glad that they ran like that since it showed her how much he cared for her. Of course, Hikaru cared for Chrissy, but the only thing that could rival that is his hatred for Miyako that he kept inside.

"So, What do you say we have some fun together?" Hikaru kindly suggested, taking Chrissy's hand into his own.

"Let's ," Chrissy smiled, walking hand in hand with Hikaru.

/-Midnight, Dark Alley-/

"Why can't he see that I love him as well?" Miyako asked herself, leaning against a wall. "I really want to be with him, but I can't. And he won't even treat me as a friend. Why can't he realize that? I'll have to tell him tomorrow during gym. No backing out Miyako."

/-Same Time, Nobuyuki Residence-/

Sayuri was pacing like a worried parent at the door, waiting for some word from Hikaru. She knew that he wasn't going to be home for a while, but she couldn't help but worry. She was actually more worried about his well-being right now, and not if he loved her like that. She was in full mother mode right now, wanting to know if Hikaru was alright.

 **HEY, SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER. WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH TO ME, SINCE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. LUCKILY, THIS UCOMING WEEKEND THERE SHOULD BE TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS. ONE ON HALLOWEEN AND ONE ON SUNDAY, BUT THEY MIGHT BOTH BE UPLOADED SUNDAY SINCE I MIGHT BE DOING SOMETHING HALLOWEEN. UNTIL NEXT TIME, AND SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER!**


	14. Halloween Special (Chapter 14)

**HEY GUYS! HALLOWEEN IS HERE! NOW, BEFORE YOU READ, JUST REMEMBER BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR A SECOND, AND THIS WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE. OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY THIS SPECIAL UPDATE, AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK BACK TOMORROW FOR THE USUAL UPDATE. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Halloween Special

A few weeks have passed since Hikaru and Chrissy had gone on their little date. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Miyako had tried to get in his pants, Chrissy gets protective, and Hikaru was just trying to calm everything down. Hikaru hadn't moved out just yet, and was just about ready to go. It was now the night of the year where everyone decides to either go out and scare people, or get together with others to enjoy themselves until the sun rises. Hikaru and Chrissy were currently in the living room, having a little debate. Well, it wasn't a debate so much as Hikaru telling Chrissy the same thing.

"Come on," Chrissy begged Hikaru.

"As much as I hate repeating myself, I will say this once again. No way in hell," Hikaru repeated. In fact, this was the ninth time his response was no, just in a different form. He was currently trying to resist his girlfriend's pleas, but in a losing position, which they both knew.

"Come on! You could easily pull it off, considering your body and hair," Chrissy pointed out.

"See this basket?" Hikaru asked, getting an empty basket from thin air.

"Where did you get that basket?" Chrissy asked.

"This is the basket full of all the fucks I give," Hikaru motioned to an empty part of the room. "And the field in which I grow them."

"Please?" Chrissy asked like an innocent child, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, well, when you ask like that, no," Hikaru bluntly answered. "Besides, I have a plan already."

"If I can guess correctly, you wear this, and I'll wear your original costume. Deal?" Chrissy suggested.

"You know what? Sure. I could use a good laugh. But if you get it wrong," Hikaru paused, thinking of an idea that would work. He smiled as he thought of something. "You have to come with me when I return to Johto for Winter Break."

Chrissy looked at Hikaru with a blank face that turned into one of questions. "Are you serious?" Chrissy asked. She was surprised, since he usually goes alone, and never tells anyone about it. She also wanted to spend Christmas with him at least once while they were still teens.

"Yup," Hikaru replied. He had decided to use something that she wanted to do as punishment for losing, that way he would be safe. At least for the time being. She seemed a little hell-bent on her idea.

"Wow. I'm not sure whether or not to go with my original guess or say something so outrageous it would be wrong. It would be our first Christmas together. But I might not get another chance at this either," Chrissy spoke, weighing her options.

"Knowing you' you'll make another chance," Hikaru pointed out. He knew Chrissy would make another chance, but he didn't want to even think about it for now. He knew that sooner or later, Chrissy would finally get her idea accomplished, but he'd rather not have it be tonight, or any time for that specific idea.

/-25 Minutes Later-/

"I hate you," Hikaru bitterly spoke, walking next to Chrissy.

"I just said something stupid. I didn't think it would be correct," Chrissy admitted. "I didn't think that it would be right."

"I'm Hikaru, King of Stupid Ideas," Hikaru reminded Chrissy.

"Well, right now, I'd say Queen of Stupid Ideas," Chrissy giggled. She was dressed in Hikaru's original costume, the Grim Reaper. And Hikaru had bought everything. The face paint, the cloak, and even a scythe. Hikaru was ready for tonight. She had gotten some of the white face paint on, and the cloak, which was down for the mean time. So, what was Hikaru wearing?

/Flashback-/

"Late again?" his friend giggled behind him. "And your hair looks like shit."

"Thanks. That's what everyone likes hearing after they wake up," Hikaru replied. "Think you could help with it Chrissy?"

"Of course. I actually like doing that. It's like having a little sister ask for help with her hair," Chrissy giggled.

"Please don't say things like that. It really makes me feel like I have no manhood," Hikaru requested.

"I'll do your hair in a braid," Chrissy giggled, Hikaru sighing.

"Did you not hear me, or are you teasing me?" Hikaru asked.

"I heard you. I just like seeing you embarrassed. I'm still doing a braid," Chrissy informed. Hikaru knew that he couldn't stop her, so he was just going to deal with it. Until he got out that is. Then he would undo the braid and put his hair in a ponytail. Chrissy made quick work of the braid, which she did a really good job on. Hikaru actually felt bad for what he was planning on doing. But he knew that it had to be done. For his manhood.

"You forget to set your alarm again?" Chrissy asked, once she had secured his hair with a red hair tie, which blended in with his hair.

"No. It was set. Just for the wrong time. Eh, I really didn't want to come today. I came because of that lit test today. You ready for our next class?" Hikaru asked, using his overly-sarcastic happy voice.

"I studied for it. I'm guessing you did what you do to study, which is nothing," Chrissy smirked.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," Hikaru joked, remembering about his hair, which was in a braid. "Wait. Fuck."

"You do look beautiful. If only I could get you in a dress…" Chrissy trailed off, looking out the window. Hikaru actually worried, since sooner or later, it would happen with Chrissy involved. He gulped, and didn't dare try to make her forget, since she would write it down so she wouldn't forget.

/-End Flashback-/

She had done just that actually. She had managed to get Hikaru before he bolted out the door, and dragged him upstairs. She had used a temporary hair coloring product that would come out once he washed his hair, which was currently yellow, and was somewhat wavy. His bangs were held out of his eyes with bobby pins, and he was in a red dress with yellow fur on the bottom. Hikaru was informed by Chrissy that if he didn't go along to the Halloween party that she would force him to school wearing that. He'd rather suffer one night where no one would know who he was rather than be like that at school.

"Fuck you," Hikaru added to the insults that have already been said.

"Oo, kinky lesbian incest," Chrissy smiled, "I don't think it would be decent right now."

Chrissy had given him his cousin's name so he wouldn't be using a name people would see through. The cousin's name is Mikaela Irenka Slavik. Hikaru sighed at Chrissy's comment, disappointment lingering from the sigh.

"Anyway. How's the voice coming along?" Chrissy asked.

Hikaru cleared his throat before saying anything. "I think this is convincing."

Chrissy was taken back by how real the voice sounded. "Wow. How did you get that genuine of a voice? It's gentle and also a bit held back, like a shy girls voice might be."

"Well, I was always mimicking voices that I thought about mimicking multiple voices at the same time. This is a combination of your voice, Sayuri's, and Miyako's. I didn't want to overdo it, so I had to use just a little of my natural accent that almost no one hears. Sounds nothing like a male trying to be a girl, right?" Hikaru spoke, sounding like he was talking about ventriloquism for a second.

"Ready for this, Mikayla?" Chrissy asked, knocking on the door. Hikaru froze up, and stood behind Chrissy, hiding himself.

The door was answered by the host, who was dressed like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat X. "Hello ladies. Here for the party?"

"Yes. Me and my cousin decided to drop by," Chrissy smiled. "Don't be shy. Introduce yourself."

"H-hi," Mikaela softly spoke (While he's talking in his female voice that name will be used along with female pronouns, and when he is talking in his normal voice, his regular name and pronouns will be used). "I-I'm Mikaela."

"She's kind of shy. Think you can help her break out of her shell?" Chrissy smiled, bringing the scythe up next to her face. "Cause I can always kill you if you don't."

"Relax. I actually like how you added a weird sadistic side to Death. Anyways, come on in," he spoke. He leaned in so he was next to Chrissy's ear. "I know of a way where she won't be as shy around males."

Everyone was just having a good time, and out of nowhere heard glass breaking. The host was now in the pool outback, with Chrissy standing at the door, glaring daggers into his body.

"Relax Chrissy. He said that to every girl who's entered. He sis kind of a pervert," one person who recognized her spoke, seeing a girl with beautiful blonde hair hiding behind her. "Ah. That's why. Friend of yours?"

"She's actually my cousin. Sorry for that. Let's get to the party guys!" Chrissy suggested, leaving Mikaela alone.

 _'Firgues she would leave me alone. At least this can't get any worse,'_ Hikaru thought.

"Hello there," a female spoke suggestively.

 _'Shit,'_ Hikaru thought, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"H-hello," Mikaela spoke, turning away from her.

"Come on. Let loose. You're at a party," Miyako informed, wrapping her arms around Mikaela from behind. "Relax Hikaru," she whispered into his ear. "You might have everyone else fooled, but not me."

"W-what do you mean?" Mikaela asked, blushing at the close contact.

"Oh, I'm beginning to like that voice you are using," Miyako purred, pushing her boobs against his back. "Do you like this?"

"N-no," Mikaela managed, her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Chrissy asked, standing in front of the two.

"I'm just getting to know your cousin. Is that so wrong?" Miyako innocently answered, as if she didn't know her chest was up against Mikaela's back.

"You're doing the exact same thing to her as you do to Hikaru and Sayuri," Chrissy pointed out. "Let her go."

"Do you want people to know?" Miyako challenged. "After all I have all the cards."

"At least let Mikayla go," Chrissy demanded.

"Alright. I do think that she deserves it," Miyako smiled, releasing Mikaela. She turned to look at Miyako. But she wasn't able to be angry, since she knew that costume from anywhere.

"Now get some real clothes on you slut," Chrissy smiled, keeping her voice down.

"Actually, that's Scarlet from Mortal Kombat," Mikaela informed Chrissy, Chrissy facepalming.

"So, do you want people to know?" Miyako smiled, accidentally saying that louder than she meant to.

"Know what?" someone close by asked. To the three's surprise, it was the host, completely dry even after being thrown in the pool not that long ago.

"Oh, it's nothing," Chrissy smiled, waving him off.

"Her voice is actually more seducing than I thought. I wonder if it sounds the same in bed," Miyako teased, the host chuckling under his face mask.

"Well, why not let everyone hear it? There is a karaoke machine in the other room," the host informed, grabbing Mikaela's hand. "Would you like to sing for us?"

"I-I don't have that good of a voice," Mikaela lied. She could easily sing a few songs sounding like a girl, but it would really strain his actual voice.

"Come on, sing for us. Just one song," he requested.

"Just one?" Mikaela confirmed.

"Unless you want people to hear more of your voice," he smiled behind the mask.

"I know I do," Miyako smirked, lower the mask of hers to lick her lips while her eyes wandered lower.

"M-my eyes are u-up here," Mikaela spoke, Miyako smiling still.

"I know," Miyako smirked.

"I-I think I can sing one song," Mikaela informed hurrying away from Miyako, following the host.

/-A Few Hours Later-/

"Geez," Hikaru whispered to himself. He was outside in the backyard fence, amazed at the course of event of that night so far.

"Hello," Miyako spoke, seeing Mikaela standing outside.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hikaru asked.

"Not covering your voice right now? Risky," Miyako informed.

"I need to rest it and use my real voice before I strain myself and hurt my voice," Hikaru explained, looking up at the stars. Surprisingly, they were able to be seen with the lights that were on.

"I have one question. Can you answer me honestly?" Miyako started.

"Fire," Hikaru answered.

"Why do you see me as an annoyance? I see it in your eyes all the time. I honestly like you, and you keep blowing me off at every chance. Why do you do that?" Miyako asked.

"Because you haven't shown me you care about me as a person. For how I've seen things, it's like you want me as a fuck toy. No offense," Hikaru spoke, adding that last part in so it didn't sound too mean.

"None taken. That's kind of how I saw you at first. But when I saw your kindness, I actually wanted to get to know you even more. But you still treat me like nothing," Miyako explained.

"At least you're being honest with both of us," Hikaru smiled.

"That has to count as something," Mikaela continued.

"I see you're going back to being a girl," Miyako smiled.

"My voice is good for a while. It's actually nice out tonight, isn't it?" Mikaela asked, looking back up at the stars.

"It is," Miyako answered, actually looking at the stars. "I never stopped to look at them like this before. It's quite nice."

"I know. So beautiful out tonight," Mikaela smiled.

"You keeping an eye on your cousin?" someone asked Chrissy, who was watching them talk.

"They actually look like they would make a cute couple," someone else commented.

"Yeah," Chrissy spoke, a part inside her dying. "They look like a cute couple."

 _'But what will happen to us?'_ Chrissy thought, worrying about their future.

* * *

 **HOW'D YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER? NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED? I WAS WAITING TO BE A DICK TO HIKARU, EVEN THOUGH I WILL BE A DICK TO HIM LATER. ALSO, I AM ACCEPTING OC'S NOW FOR THIS STORY! AND PLEASE TRY NOT TO MAKE IT ANY ONE OF THE FOLLOWING SPECIES: ARCANINE, ZOROARK, LEAFEON, FLAREON, AND ESPEON. OTHER THAN THAT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT AN OC!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE! USUAL UPDATE DAY! SADLY, THIS IS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT HAS SOME DEVELOPMENT. OTHER THAN THAT QUICK BLURB, ENJOY!**

Chapter 15: Misunderstanding

"Thank god that is over," Hikaru groaned, back in his normal clothes, sitting on the couch at his home, Sayuri out doing god knows what. He had washed all of the hair color out, and had put on a t-shirt and sweats. He heard a knock at his door, and sighed. He got up, and grabbed the candy bowl. He opened the door, and instead of trick-or-treaters, he saw Miyako, still dressed as Scarlet.

"Oh. Hey Miyako," Hikaru spoke, opening the door a bit wider for her to enter.

"Thank you. So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the night?" she asked, looking at Hikaru dressed more casual then when he's at school.

"Watch some anime. I still need to finish up Ōkami to Kōshinryō, Hidan no Aria, and then play some Mortal Kombat afterwards," Hikaru informed, closing the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Miyako asked, Hikaru thinking for a second.

"Eh. I don't see why not? But if you try anything, consider you head getting acquainted with the floor instead of your neck," Hikaru warned, walking up to his little computer and gaming room. Both his computer and PS3 were hooked up to the largest screen, which was slightly smaller than a TV you'd find in the main room of any house. He grabbed his blue camo controller, and powered up the PS3. He took out his DVD boxes of Ōkami to Kōshinryō and Hidan no Aria. He took out Ōkami to Kōshinryō first, and ejected the most recent game he was playing, which was Killzone 3, and put in the disc he needed. He got out the futon he kept in that room, since he had slept in that room a few times. He set it up next to the screen, which was rather low (I actually play best when I am sitting on the floor. Don't judge). He slid the chair over to one of the various desks, actually getting over to the computer he uses to play Command and Conquer games. He started the episode he left off on, and laid on top of the futon, Miyako laying down next to him.

/-Nobuyuki House, 09:30-/

Chrissy was at the front door, taking a deep breath. She knew she needed to apologize for what she did to Hikaru last night, and was getting a bit nervous. As she was about to knock, the door was opened by Sayuri, who opened the door quite fast.

"Hey Chrissy. What's worrying you?" Sayuri asked.

"I came over to apologize to Hikaru. Is he home?" Chrissy explained.

"He usually sleeps in till ten. He wasn't in his room. He most likely fell asleep in the game room of his," Sayuri explained.

"I'll see if I can wake him up so I can get this feeling off my chest. I feel terrible for last night," Chrissy vaguely informed, walking up to the room he was in. She opened the door, and saw Hikaru cuddling Miyako in his sleep.

Chrissy couldn't believe what she was seeing. All logic for any reason they were like that was gone, and Chrissy slapped Hikaru, Waking him up. She had tears in her eyes, and ran out of the room.

"Chrissy, wait!" Hikaru called out, chasing after her. At this point, Miyako had heard what just happened, and smiled, but felt a sting of pain as well. Hikaru quickly returned to the room, and let out his feelings towards Miyako in one sentence. "I knew that you would do something like this you whore!" Hikaru shouted at Miyako, how had her eyes closed, as if she were still asleep. Hikaru then ran to try to find where Chrissy had gone, Miyako now crying silently to herself.

"You really are despicable Miyako," Sayuri spoke, seeing her with her eyes closed, crying. "You ruined the one thing that actually made Hikaru happy. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

"I'm not," Miyako barely said at almost a whisper. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I was hanging out with Hikaru after the party last night, and all we did was watch some anime and play some video games. I guess we fell asleep together, and that because of that, all this is happening. I'm not alright. I just don't want to be alone anymore," Miyako confessed. "At first, when I heard what was happening, I was happy, but I can't stand this. This is worse than being alone."

"It's called guilt. I would suggest staying away from both Hikaru and Chrissy or I will kill you," Sayuri spat, glaring daggers in her.

/-Mailys Residence, 17:30-/

In her room, Chrissy was crying. She had given Hikaru the cold shoulder earlier today, wanting nothing to do with him anymore. She wanted nothing to do with Hikaru or Sayuri at this point. She heard a faint knock at her door, and against her better judgement, she opened it, revealing the dark type she despised. As Chrissy was about to slam the door on her, but Miyako stuck her foot in the door. Miyako looked at her with a serious face.

"Look, let me explain. What you saw this morning. It wasn't what you think it was. I came over last night, and we simply hung out. We watched anime, and afterwards played some Mortal Kombat and Killzone 3. After that, we fell asleep. Sometime during the night, he must have cuddled up to me," Miyako explained. "I'm sorry if it caused a fight between you two."

"Th-that's all?" Chrissy asked, holding tears back.

"I swear. I promise I won't do anything to him should I stay the night again," Miyako swore, not wanting to lose all of her friends. Even if Chrissy didn't consider them friends, Miyako saw her as one, and didn't care if she didn't see her as one.

"Why would you even tell me this? You want to be with him," Chrissy pointed out, Miyako smiling a bit.

"I do. But I also want him happy. He loves you, more than I could understand. Give him another chance. Like I said, nothing happened between us," Miyako spoke, giving up on trying to be with Hikaru.

"You're seriously not going after him anymore?" Chrissy asked, wondering what Miyako was up to.

"I'm not going to try to be with him. But teasing him is kind of fun. His reactions are still fun to see," Miyako admitted, blushing a bit. "Will you give it another shot?"

 **HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I NEED SOMETHING TO START OFF NEXT CHAPTER. TRUST ME, WITH THANKSGIVING COMING UP, I'M GOING TO NEED TO START WORKING ON IT. NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, I'M OFF TO RELAX BY PLAYING SOME WARFRAME. UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY THE ONLY CHAPTER WHERE THERE IS A SONG IN IT, AND SINCE I'M LITERALLY TYPING A LARGE PORTION OF THIS CHAPTER THE DAY BEFORE, I'M NOT GOING TO INCLUDE LYRICS. OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Back Together

"Come on Hikaru!" Sayuri almost yelled through the door, trying to get Hikaru to come out of his room. "You'll be late for school!"

There was no response, as usual. Sayuri sighed, wondering why Hikaru wasn't responding, even if it was to tell her to go away. She decided to open the door, and saw a neatly made bed, the laptop on his desk almost closed, but close enough to fool someone who wasn't looking for something. Sayuri took notice, and wanted to snoop, but knew that if Hikaru found out she would be in the fire. She shuttered at the thought, and closed the door, wondering where Hikaru was.

While Sayuri was wondering Where Hikaru was, Hikaru was busy at school, setting up something for Chrissy. He was on the rooftop, looking for the right spot to do what he was planning. Hikaru wasn't going to just give up on Chrissy, but he knew that yesterday was not going to be a good time after he was given the cold shoulder and even yelled at. This made him want to work that much harder on his little surprise, which he hoped Chrissy would like and enjoy. He pulled out his cell phone for a time check, seeing it was barely past six. He smiled, and continued to prepare his little plan, finding the best spot under a lone tree that looked perfect for his plan.

/-Break-/

"Miyako, do you know where Hikaru is?" Sayuri asked the dark type, who shook her head.

"Have you tried asking Chrissy? She might know," Miyako answered.

"She doesn't know either. So, where could that little rascal be?" Sayuri pondered.

"Why do you think we can't find him? He might not want to be found right now, or found by Chrissy," Miyako answered Sayuri's question.

"So, let me get this straight," Hikaru's math teacher started. "You want me to allow you to leave early so you can make the final touches on something you want to do that might not even work?"

"Come on. You must understand. Didn't you ever do something like this, or regret not doing something like this?" Hikaru added.

"Five minutes is all you've got," his math teacher informed, Hikaru smiling, the bell ringing. Hikaru left for his next class, a smile on his face.

/-Halfway into 4th Period-/

"Hikaru, can't you just tell me why you're being like this?" Chrissy asked Hikaru, who was mentally humming the same tune in his head.

"Just wait until lunch. Meet me at the lone tree. Trust me, you'll love it," Hikaru smiled, already knowing what he was going to sing to her. He was singing the words mentally so he wouldn't forget while working, Chrissy wondering what he was going to do, and at the same time, worried.

"Hikaru!" the math teacher nearly shouted, Hikaru looking up at him, and then the clock.

"Oh. Thanks!" Hikaru spoke, handing in that night's homework.

He quickly made his was over to the tree he had seen that morning, and made sure to do a time check. It took him only four minutes to get there and tune his guitar. There were already some classes that had been let out already, making Hikaru nervous, but he knew that this was for one person and one person alone. After a few more minutes, he saw Chrissy, heading towards him. He smiled, and once she was close enough, he started to play the guitar, and smiled at Chrissy, as he started to sing Telling the World.

After he was done, Chrissy had tears in her eyes, smiling at the whole gesture he had planned out. Chrissy hugged Hikaru, causing Hikaru to smile.

"Thank you Hikaru," Chrissy said into Hikaru's ear.

"I love you Chrissy. I promise that I'll never leave you," Hikaru smiled, Chrissy hugging him even tighter. She released him after a while, the two simply looking into each other's eyes. Their faces started to move closer to each other, and soon met, their lips coming together. There was a collective "Aww," that made them come apart, and look at the crowd that they had attracted unintentionally.

"Let's eat now, before our next class starts," Hikaru blushed, embarrassed since a majority of the school had just been watching them.

"Is this why you were avoiding me this morning?" Chrissy asked.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that you're the only girl for me. Though I wasn't expecting an audience," Hikaru admitted, walking with Chrissy. "Hold on, I have to return the guitar."

Hikaru quickly made his way over to one of the choir students, and returned their guitar, and thanked them again. He made his way to Chrissy, who was sitting in their usual spot, waiting for him. He also saw Sayuri and Miyako sitting with her, and reflexively sighed. After sitting down next to Chrissy, he smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where were you Hikaru?" Sayuri asked, clearly worried about him.

"I was here since about four in the morning. Took me a while to find the right place, choose the right song, and even find someone who was willing to let me borrow their guitar. I wanted what I did for Chrissy to be perfect," Hikaru explained.

"I told you that it was a misunderstanding," Miyako added, Hikaru glaring at her out of reflex. Miyako noticed the glare, and gave him a questioning look.

"Wait, did you actually say something that didn't have a sexual comment hidden in there? I'm sorry. Reflex after god knows how long you've tried to seduce me," Hikaru sheepishly answered the look he was given.

"So, what is planned for today then?" Chrissy asked.

"I honestly wasn't planning that far ahead," Hikaru answered. "I was focused on what just happened, and trying to make you smile like that again."

"Get a room you two," Sayuri spoke after they eskimo kissed.

"We had one for three weeks," Hikaru smiled, Chrissy blushing. Chrissy knew that nothing went on other than the times the cuddled at night, but the way he said it caused her to blush. Sayuri was wide-eyed, trying to process what Hikaru had just said.

"How was it?" Miyako asked, thinking that they actually did the dance with no pants.

"We never engaged in coitus. It was cuddling and holding each other as we slept," Hikaru clarified, deciding not to mess with the now broken Sayuri.

"That must have been cute," Miyako commented.

"It was also warm. And not just because he's a fire type. His love was able to keep me warm as we slept," Chrissy sighed.

"Kind of like how he cuddled me after he fell asleep?" Miyako asked.

"I would assume a similar concept applies, but not to the extent of how Chrissy explained it. You see, when I make a friend and cuddle with them, it's different when I cuddle someone I love. Kind of how before we were a couple, the way we cuddled wasn't as warm as it was the past three weeks," Hikaru spoke, Chrissy thinking back ot the few times they cuddled before they got together, and realized he was right. "I guess it's the feeling I have towards the person depends on how warm it is in terms of emotions."

All three girls looked at him, wondering what he had just said was what they had just heard. Hikaru felt uncomfortable, and spoke.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy sighing.

"Figures," Chrissy smiled. "So, want to come over? You guys can come as well."

Hikaru wondered what the hell went down between Chrissy and Miyako that made her invite the sly vixen over with him there, but he wasn't going to question things. At least for now.

"Are you sure? Because last time we were over, I did try to steal him from you," Miyako pointed out, asking the mental question Hikaru had.

 _"Sayuri,"_ Hikaru asked, Sayuri wondering why he was talking to her mentally.

 _"What's up? Something about Miyako trying to seduce you?"_ Sayuri asked.

 _"Try to keep a mental tab on her thoughts and tell me if she is about to try anything with me,"_ Hikaru informed Sayuri, deciding to speak verbally now.

"I agree with Miyako, since I really don't want another break up," Hikaru pointed out.

"It's alright. She's good. I trust her," Chrissy smiled.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I'VE GOTTEN BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS NOW, SO EXPECT SOME GOOD CHAPTER NOW! AND THE SONG I CHOSE I LISTEN TO A REMIX OF IT, AND I THEN LOOKED UP THE ORIGINAL VERSION, FINDING IT PERFECT FOR SINGING. ANYWAYS, I'M ACCEPTING OC'S FOR THIS STORY. PM ME INFO SUCK AS NAME, SPECIES, HEIGHT, BUILD, AGE, AND SEX. ANYTHING EXTRA YOU WANT TO INCLUDE IS ALSO ACCEPTED. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVEIW, AND I WANT YOUR OPINION ON HOW MY WRITING IS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! ANOTHER WEEK ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, I HAD TO FINISH THIS UP TODAY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. NOW TO GET THE REST OF FIGHT CLUB READ FOR MY CLASS.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Remind me why we are doing this?" Hikaru asked, looking past Chrissy at Miyako, who decided to ask Chrissy if she could tag along on their date, who strangely said yes.

"The more the merrier, right Hikaru?" Chrissy smiled.

"Using words I said a while ago against me are we? Clever girl," Hikaru complimented while also quoting Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park. "Hey, just so Miyako doesn't feel alone, want me to invite Sayuri?"

"That sounds like fun!" Miyako commented, almost a little too happy.

"Don't. I don't feel like she would be safe from her," Chrissy informed.

"I promise I won't grope her in public places anymore," Miyako informed.

"Tha- wait. What do you mean again?" Hikaru asked, going from glad to what in less than one second.

"Remember when you set me up with her that one day?" Miyako asked.

"Figures," Hikaru added.

"And the time I snuck in to feel her up?" Miyako asked.

"What did you do?" both Hikaru and Chrissy asked, glaring at Miyako.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention. I never snuck in. I know that If I did, I might become dinner for a certain, hot specimen," Miyako spoke, teasing Hikaru.

"Got the joke, and it was a bad one," Chrissy admitted.

"Your joke is terrible so you should feel terrible," Hikaru quoted. This time, it was Zoidburg from Futurama.

"What are you doing?" Chrissy asked, noticing something about some of what Hikaru was saying.

"I'm not doing anything," Hikaru spoke, not knowing Chrissy was referring to his choice of words.

"Hey Sayuri," Miyako spoke, both Hikaru and Chrissy turning to see Miyako was on the phone with Sayuri, making them calm down. "Want to come to the theme park?" there was a slight pause. "Hikaru, Chrissy, and myself." Another pause. "No I won't grope you in public." A third pause. "Great! See you in fifteen minutes?" Miyako guessed, before yet another pause. "Okay. See you then."

"That conversation had more pauses than a gamer when looking up cheat codes online," Hikaru whispered to Chrissy, who nodded, somewhat getting the metaphor.

"Sayuri will meet us at the front in twenty minutes. Think we can do anything in that time?" Miyako asked like a little kid, her tail moving from side to side like a pup's tail when happy.

"Nope," Hikaru spoke, knowing this due to his knowledge of the park. "We could wait at the gate and make up a story one word at a time."

"Why does that seem like something you would say?" Chrissy asked her boyfriend.

"What? Were you expecting something else?" Hikaru smiled, looking at Chrissy with a devious smile. "Something like the log ride?"

"That was one time!" Chrissy shouted, embarrassed enough that her face was red.

"Was it?" Hikaru teased, Miyako wondering what exactly went down now.

"What are you two talking about?" Miyako asked.

"Nothing at all!" Chrissy quickly answered.

"This was a while ago. But it's fun to tease her about it. I have the picture at home as well, since it was pretty funny," Hikaru smiled.

"There was a picture?" Chrissy asked, only just hearing about it.

"You didn't know that they take your picture? I'll have to show you sometime. Strangely, what she did was something you would expect me to do as a joke. It was over the summer before this school year. We were here together, and decided that it was hot enough out to go on the log ride. Get drenched by water possibly. As we were getting closer to the big drop and the picture, she-" was as far as Chrissy allowed him to go before she smacked the back of his head.

"No more of that story!" Chrissy spoke, as red as a tomato.

"I'm guessing you'll want me to burn the photo then," Hikaru guessed, knowing what the answer would be.

"Please!" Chrissy requested, still red as a tomato.

"No need to yell. Besides," Hikaru took one of Chrissy's hands into his own. "I like seeing you embarrassed. It's cute."

"Awe," Miyako chimed in, Hikaru swearing at her mentally for ruining the moment.

"Way to ruin the moment," Hikaru complained.

"I wouldn't call that a moment," Chrissy added, her red color fading from her face.

"Anyways, what should we do while we wait for Sayuri?" Miyako asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm somewhat good in social situations, and suggesting things at parks is not my thing," Hikaru reminded them.

"Maybe we can hit some rides?" Sayuri's voice said, Hikaru in deep thought. He did hear this however.

"No. We still need to wait for Sayuri," Hikaru said, his mind now finished processing the voice. He looked up to see the three girls giggling at him. "Don't act like this never happened to any of you."

"It hasn't happened to me. And plus, that late reaction was cute," Miyako smiled.

Hikaru was about to say something until he realized something, and decided to bring it up. "Just a quick question. Chrissy, don't get angry for me asking this. Miyako, why is it you aren't trying anything? It's weird, but not in a bad way."

"That's my little secret. I am willing to talk if you forced me to," Miyako suggestively smiled.

"I regret asking now," Hikaru face palmed.

"So, where should we go first?" Chrissy asked, since no one was real sure on what to do now.

/-Five Hours Later-/

"So, who wants to see the picture?" Hikaru asked while following Chrissy to where ever she was heading. Right now they were walking around the city, since Hikaru had gotten in trouble with the park.

"You said you would get rid of it!" Chrissy shouted.

"When I get the chance. I haven't had the chance since it's hidden in my home. I've hidden it so well that I don't even know where it is," Hikaru chuckled.

"You always lose things, don't you?" Sayuri asked.

"No. I actually know which room it is in, I just can't remember where in the room it is," Hikaru admitted. He saw Chrissy glare at him, and decided that he needed to do something. "Well, it was actually pretty fun being with you guys today. And strangely enough, I had a good time even with Miyako here. I'm heading home now. Have a picture to recover and burn now."

"See you tomorrow!" Chrissy called, Hikaru now a block away.

"So, want to head to your place?" Miyako asked Chrissy.

"I see no harm in it. I mean, you aren't trying to take Hikaru from me anymore," Chrissy spoke, leading the way.

"He's kind of an idiot though," Miyako informed.

"Yeah, he is. But he's my idiot. My cute little idiot," Chrissy giggled, finding herself thinking of Hikaru.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND I'M STILL TAKING OC'S IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT ONE. ENJOY YOUR WEEK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY EVERYONE! I HAD TO STALL A BIT, SINCE I NEEDED TO KINDA INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER, BUT I ACIDENTALLY ADDED IN A NEW CHARACTER WHO WAS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE IN HIGH SCHOOL. AND WHAT I PUT US DOING IN CLASS IS ACTUALLY WHAT WE DID ON AN ALMOST DAILY BASIS. FAIR WARNING, DON'T READ THE LAST PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Chemistry Class

"Hikaru," Sayuri asked, Hikaru sighing, but walked over to her. "I don't quite understand this problem."

Hikaru took the paper, and read the problem. "Remember in Chemistry, we were taught about converting the base unit to mols, then converting it to the desired unit?"

"Really?" Sayuri questioned, rereading the problem, realizing he was on the right track, "I see now."

Hikaru and Sayuri were studying for the quiz in Chemistry they had tomorrow, and Sayuri knew most of the material, but sometimes, along with Hikaru, got tripped up by the wording of certain questions. Hikaru was actually getting better with the confusing wording that he rarely misunderstood the question, since he looked for the given unit, and the desired unit. Sayuri was starting to see that too, but not all the time.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Sayuri asked.

"Sup? 'Nother problem?" Hikaru replied, ready to get up.

"No. I was wondering why you're tolerating Miyako. Before, you kinda shunned her every time she got close to you," Sayuri informed.

"If Chrissy doesn't mind her being like that, I won't question it. Besides, she's also similar to me," Hikaru responded, Sayuri looking at him wondering if she heard him correctly. "Both of us don't know our real parents that well and have foster parents."

"Oh," Sayuri felt sorry for bringing up the subject. "When did she tell you this?"

"She didn't directly. She hinted at it during our history class last week, and then I asked her about it after class. She didn't want to talk about it, but she said she lived with foster parents. I didn't try to pry any deeper, since it can hurt," Hikaru added, not being too happy about bring this subject up.

"Feeling hungry?" Sayuri asked, seeing him stand up.

"Thirsty. I'm getting some more lemonade," Hikaru informed.

"You and your lemonade. You really haven't changed much since you left," Sayuri joked.

"I know. I've even learned to not give a fuck about a lot. Including school work at times," Hikaru admitted, returning with his mug which was filled with lemonade.

"Please don't chug that," Sayuri sighed.

"Challenge accepted," Hikaru smirked, Sayuri rolling her eyes, deciding to watch him choke. Hikaru's mouth practically turned into a black hole at that moment, all the lemonade disappearing into his stomach, not even phased by the large intake of liquids.

"I don't even want to know," Sayuri spoke, a little shocked.

"Years of practice. Same with anything you want to be good at," Hikaru informed, speaking with some truth in that statement.

"So, want to make this a little interesting?" Sayuri asked.

"Eh, why not. I'm getting bored just studying. Need to do something I can't forget so I can remember things," Hikaru answered.

"A wager perhaps?" Sayuri suggested.

"Nah. I've learned not to make any wagers, especially with Chrissy," Hikaru spoke, remembering Halloween.

"Okay, what happened Halloween? No one wants to tell me," Sayuri asked, tired of being left out of the circle of knowledge.

"Not telling you or anyone. That is one thing I will take to the grave," Hikaru answered, closing his chemistry book. "I'm hitting the showers now. If anyone happens to come here, let me know. Should be no longer than 20 minutes."

"That's kinda long for a shower," Sayuri pointed out.

"Ever had the hot water hit the right spot on the back of your neck? It feels great. And I also have longer hair than you," Hikaru smirked.

"Hikaru," Sayuri started, looking at her adopted brother. Hikaru turned his head towards her. "It's nothing, never mind."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that she was speaking bullshit, since she didn't want to ask what she wanted to. He had an idea, but wasn't going to pry, knowing that he would regret it later.

/-Chemistry Class-/

"Alright, once you finish the test, turn it in, and just wait quietly until everyone is finished," the teacher informed, passing out the test. Hikaru, Chrissy, and Sayuri looked at each other with a smile, wishing each other a silent good luck. As soon as Hikaru got his, he went straight for the word problems, and did those first. He then went back to finish the other problems, and was finished with the entire test in about ten minutes, just like most of the class. He turned in the test, and was shortly followed by Chrissy and Sayuri, Hikaru taking his seat in the back corner of the classroom. He liked the spot, only since he was near the fire alarm. He had devious ideas, but would rather not be kicked out of school, temporarily or permanently. Within the first twenty minutes, everyone had completed the test, people moving around to talk with their friends, including Chrissy and Sayuri. The chemistry teacher had moved everyone around, hoping that the talkers wouldn't talk that much, which actually worked, since she also lets them move around when they have class work, which many people complete with their friends. And Hikaru wasn't an exception, though he would make friends with the people he sat with. He was actually seated next to a female Mightyena who wasn't mischievous like dark types are made out to be. She was actually kind of funny, and loved to play card games, Hikaru making it a habit to bring his cards with him. She was actually wearing a regular pair of jeans and a white shirt, her black ears and tail in a relaxed position right now.

"Easy test, right?" she asked.

"You know it Kalani. Most of chemistry is math equations," Hikaru answered, pulling out his deck of cards. "Speed?"

"Why not," Kalani smiled, seeing Chrissy and Sayuri make their way over to Hikaru. "Your girlfriends are coming."

"Haha," Hikaru forced out a sarcastic laugh. "How many times must you make that lame joke?"

"Until it gets old," Kalani informed, Hikaru already giving Kalani her stack of cards. As Chrissy and Sayuri sat down across from one another, Chrissy next to Hikaru and Sayuri next to Kalani, they flipped their cards over. It was a face paced game that ended almost as soon as it began. Hikaru had won that round, Kalani just one card from beating Hikaru.

"That was close," Hikaru admitted.

"Almost beat you. Had you not played that two I would have won," Kalani smiled. The two enjoyed playing Speed against each other, and lost count of how many they each won and lost.

"Just how fast are you two when it comes to Speed?" Sayuri asked, remembering that the first time it was about a two minute game. Now it was mere seconds.

"Don't know, don't care," Hikaru answered, Chrissy leaning against Hikaru.

"Can you stop rubbing it in?" Sayuri asked.

"Look, just go out with Miyako if you're lonely," Hikaru joked, Sayuri blushing a bit.

"N-no! She's a huge pervert. Besides, she's-"

"I swear if you end that sentence with 'she's not you,' I'll personally lock you two in a room and leave you there," Hikaru warned. Sayuri's mouth was instantly shut, Kalani looking at Hikaru. "It was that or hear it for the hundredth time."

"And they are kinda related," Chrissy added.

"I know. Forster parents and all. Hikaru told me before. So I poke fun at him having both you and Sayuri as girlfriends," Kalani added, smiling.

"Despite me telling her not to," Hikaru finished.

"But it's fun. Even you like it," Kalani added.

"No I don't. Now, knock it off please," Hikaru argued. He really didn't like it, but was getting annoyed.

"Calm down. Besides," Chrissy started, whispering into his ear. "I think you look cute when you're upset. That face you can make is adorable."

Hikaru's face was extremely red, clearly embarrassed, glad no one else heard her.

The rest of class was spent talking among friends, strange topics coming up constantly. If you didn't know anyone at the start of class, you would know at least how often one person masturbates by the end.

* * *

 **THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED IN MY CHEM CLASS WHEN I WAS STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. I OVERHEARD A LOT IN THAT CLASS, AND YET STILL HAD FUN. ANYWAYS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS THURSDAY, WHICH IS THANKSGIVING! TURKEY DAY IS ALMOST HERE! AND UNTIL THANKSGIVING HAS PASSED, FUCK EVERYTHING THAT PLAYS CHRISTMAS RELATED MEDIA! WAIT UNTIL YOUR MONTH FAT MAN! ON, AND TUNE IN THIS THURSDAY AND SUNDAY FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS.**


	19. Thanksgiving Special (Chapter 19)

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! WELL, EARLY THANKSGIVING. I'M POSTING IT TWO DAYS EARLY ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE A TERRIBLE STOMACHE ACHE THAT FEEL FAMILIAR, AND IF IT'S WHAT I THINK, THE SUNDAY CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE GOING UP THIS WEEK. YOU'LL KNOW WHETHER OR NOT IT'S SERIOUS BY SUNDAY. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Thanksgiving

"Get ready for the turkey pictures and mash potato memes," Hikaru smiled, seeing it was the day before Thanksgiving. "At least I won't have to deal with Miyako until after the holiday. Thank Arceus."

Almost instantly as he said that, Miyako entered with Sayuri, laughing about something that Hikaru couldn't find himself to care about. Sayuri saw Hikaru, and made her way over to him.

"Damn you Arcues," Hikaru cursed, feeling like he jinxed it.

"That was harsh Hikaru," Sayuri pouted. Miyako stepped in then.

"Relax. I came over to see if you had plans for tomorrow. You know, for Thanksgiving. It would suck if you spent it alone," Miyako informed Hikaru. "Sayuri is having her parents come in and we are spending it at my place. You can come along if you don't have plans."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I typically spend it with Chrissy and her mother. That, and knowing you, you'd try something to embarrass me," Hikaru added, not trusting her enough to be alone with her other than at school, where there were witnesses.

"And the Halloween party didn't?" Miyako smirked.

"I'm talking about a different kind of embarrassment," Hikaru informed, turning a bright red.

"What's going on?" Sayuri asked. "What happened at the Halloween party?" Sayuri was still clueless about the events that happened at the Halloween party, since she had decided to scare people in her costume that night.

"Nothing," Hikaru started. "Anyways, I have plans. No need to worry."

"Are you sure you don't want to see your," Sayuri spoke, Hikaru glaring at her, a warning for her not to finish that sentence.

"I guess we'll see each other after Thanksgiving than?" Miyako confirmed, Hikaru nodding.

"Sure. Now, I have some shit I need to take care of before tomorrow comes," Hikaru informed, getting both of them out of the house. "Finally, alone for a while."

/-Thanksgiving Day, 8:30-/

Hikaru stripped entirely of his clothes, wrapping a towel around his waist. He headed to the shower, and turned the water temperature up once it was on. He was glad he didn't have school until the upcoming Monday since some people travel for Thanksgiving. He let out a relaxed sigh, enjoying the hot water hitting the back of his neck. He was getting ready for his day with Chrissy and her mother. As he was finishing up, he felt the urge to wash his hair again, since he wasn't sure if he had forgotten about it or not. Once he finished washing his hair, he got out, and just a small dose of Overheat got his body dry. He walked to his room, hair still wet, and searched for a clean dress he was doing so, he heard a knock at his front door, and groaned. He found a pair of boxers and nice jeans, and threw them on. He walked downstairs, drying his wet hair. Somewhat, starting with his scalp as he worked his way down. By the time he was downstairs he was only half done. He opened the door, seeing a Vaporeon and Jolteon at his door, both male.

"Can I help you?" Hikaru asked, slightly confused.

"We seem to be lost trying to find our way to our house to surprise our family," the Vaporeon spoke, sound much older than he looked. Hikaru guessed he was old enough to be a father at least, since the Jolteon was only around twenty. Both had on collared shirts, the Jolteon leaving a few buttons undone, which suited him. Hikaru signaled them inside, and continued to dry his hair.

"Wait here. I won't be long," Hikaru spoke, going back up for a shirt.

"We'll try to make it quick so you can get back and spend today with your family," the Vaporeon informed.

Hikaru had found his last clean dress shirt, making note to wash them once he got home. He had on a white shirt and a purple dress shirt over it, completely unbuttoned. "My family is dead," Hikaru bluntly stated. "But I do spend it with some friends who are like family, since they've practically been there for me since I came here from my hometown."

"Oh, the Vaporeon spoke, unsure what to say.

"Losing people is tough. Don't let it get to you, but remember them," the Jolteon spoke, confirming he was twenty with the voice. Hikaru was guessing that the Vaporeon had at least one more child somewhere is high school, middle school at least.

"Let's just forget this subject came up. No sense in being sad today," Hikaru smiled, remembering what Sari had told him before he left to live in Lumiose. "So, I know this city pretty well. I was wondering what the address is so I can help you guys get there without any more trouble."

"Here. It's written on there," the Jolteon informed, handing him a torn slip with the address of the location. He thought a second, and remembered where it was. He got extremely nervous, but didn't show it. _'So, they are related to Chrissy. Just a test to confirm it.'_

"I'll be happy to help mister," Hikaru kind of dragged out the "R" since he wanted a last name.

"Mailys. And thank you for agreeing to help," the Vaporeon smiled, Hikaru shaking his hand. Hikaru nodded, and grabbed his house keys, following them to the light gray SUV. He smirked, knowing that they had taken exactly three wrong turns along the way if they headed here from the airport. He informed them on how to get to the house, and instantly got out once there. The Jolteon followed him, but Hikaru was leaving instead of staying.

"Hey," the Jolteon called for Hikaru. "Thanks for the directions."

"No problem. So, why are you surprising them?" Hikaru asked, hoping that No one saw him. He had missed the Vaporeon walk to the door, but heard it open.

"Dad?" Chrissy asked, the Vaporeon smiling. "Dad!"

The second time she said dad was when Hikaru knew he was royally fucked, and decided to try to get away.

"Where are you heading?" the Jolteon asked.

"Where I'm spending Thanksgiving," Hikaru lied, but the Jolteon didn't know that.

"Are you sure you should be walking? No offense, but you kind of look like a girl," the Jolteon asked.

"And I've been mistaken as a girl before, but I know that that won't be a problem," Hikaru informed.

"Hot Cheeks!" Chrissy called to him.

"And unfortunately, that is a school nickname I have," Hikaru lied, getting slightly nervous.

"Nicknames like that suck. It's a way to get people to treat you badly. Stand up for yourself," the Jolteon smiled.

"I'll remember that. What's your name?" Hikaru asked, knowing full well that that is a pet name of his given to him by Chrissy.

"Ryan. Ryan Mailys," the Jolteon smiled, Hikaru shaking his head. "And what's your name?"

"HIKARU!" Chrissy yelled, Hikaru physically flitching. He wasn't going to find out what came next, so he made sure to at least respond with a hand gesture.

/-Mailys Residence, 13:00-/

Hikaru looked fine on the outside, but was a total mess on the inside. He could feel the Vaporeon's glare dig into the side of his head, and felt uneasy.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?" the Vaporeon asked, masking his anger with kindness.

"In elementary school," Hikaru started, "she constantly stood by my side since I had no friends or family to go to after moving from Johto six years ago."

"Six years ago," Ryan thought for a moment, and realized what must have happened. "Oh. Is that why-"

"Yes," Hikaru answered the unfinished question, knowing what he was asking.

"At least you're here unscratched," Ryan spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

Hikaru stood up calmly and removed his dress shirt, and placed it on the back of his chair. He then lifted up the white shirt he had on to where the cut started, and the two saw the sword cut he had earned for trying to protect someone. Hikaru pulled the shirt down, leaving the two speechless.

"But this," Hikaru spoke, Chrissy leaning on his shoulder, "started during September, so only about two months."

Chrissy, while still resting on Hikaru's shoulder, gave her father and brother a "why would you ask that?" look, signaling both of them that they had crossed a line.

"Don't glare Chrissy. It is rude to do so," Hikaru calmly spoke, snapping his fingers quickly, realizing something important. "I'm sure you already know this, but I'm Hikaru Kagome. And your name is?"

"Jason Mailys. Anyways," Jason started, finally saying his name. "How long have you stayed there alone?"

"Since elementary school, since I was put into a foster family, the government deciding that it would be best if I were put into a more "responsible" family than the one that I stayed with for a week. It was really just a slap in the face to the remaining survivors. I never listened to nor did I speak for the longest time, and tried to run away multiple times. It was only during second grade mid school year they figured that I wouldn't listen to them. So I've been on my own for almost six years. Anyways, let's not get down on a happy day," Hikaru smiled.

/-Lumiose City Streets, 21:30-/

"That was actually really fun. I'm glad I warmed up to Jason," Hikaru smiled, deciding to use the rest of the night to walk around the city alone. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his right hand resting on his phone, his thumb at the volume controls for his music, which wasn't too loud. His left hand rested on a hidden knife he always caries at night, in case anyone tries jumping him.

"I do wonder why he doesn't remember me though. It took me a while to remember him. Maybe because I kind of looked more like a girl then compared to now," Hikaru mulled over, thinking of why neither Ryan nor Jason remembered him. He only remembered them during the last hour he was there. His phone suddenly vibrated, and he wasted no time in checking to see why it had done so. He smiled when he saw who was calling, and answered it.

"Hikaru?" a familiar voice spoke.

"The one and only. What's up Sari?" Hikaru joked, wondering why she was calling at this late hour.

"I was calling to check in on you," Sari informed.

"I'm fine, trust me. You don't need to check in. How's your cut doing?" Hikaru asked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious anymore.

"I actually called for that reason as well. I don't have to worry about it anymore. Isn't that great?" Sari asked cheerfully.

"Yup," Hikaru answered, looking at his shirt where his scar was.

"What about yours? It doing better?" Sari asked.

* * *

 **SARI, AN OLD FRIEND OF HIKARU'S, IS NOT GOING TO BE OFFICIALLY INTRODUCED UNTIL THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL. STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! I'M GETTING SOEM REST TO SEE IF I'LL FEEL BETTER IN THE MORNING. UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! THIS CHAPTER WENT THROUGH SO MUCH, AND I FINALLY DECIDED TO STICK WITH IT, BECAUSE WHY NOT? ANYWAYS, STICK AROUND TILL THE END FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Revealing Secrets

"So," Miyako started, looking at Hikaru, "how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was a little nerve wracking with Chrissy's father there. I was on edge almost the entire time until I remembered them, which was an hour before I left at nine fifteen. I can only think of one reason they don't remember me," Hikaru informed.

"Oh, that reminds me, your foster parents wanted me to give this to you," Miyako added, handing him a letter she pulled from her cleavage.

"I'm not interested," Hikaru spoke firmly, slightly disturbed that she had put a letter of all things between nature's pocket.

"They said you'd be stubborn about accepting it," Miyako added.

"So what? I have every right to be mad at them," Hikaru spoke. "They fucking tore me apart from a family that was already watching over me and knew how I felt and my birth family."

"Well, they said it had something to do with how they came across you. I'll leave it here if you change your mind. So, what's new?" Miyako continued, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I am wondering why you're trying to talk to me on a Sunday," Hikaru brought up.

"You noticed?" Miyako blushed slightly.

"Who fucking wouldn't? Though Chrissy trusts you, I still don't trust you the way she does. Just tell me why you're here please," Hikaru spoke, eyes closed.

"I remember seeing a game on your computer that sounded strange," Miyako added.

"That narrows it down," Hikaru sarcastically spoke, not really caring about teaching Miyako how to play any type of computer game. "And I should state that I really don't give a damn."

"Why's that?" Miyako asked.

"Knowing you, you'd make dirty jokes about almost everything in that game, and about the computer. I know you well enough to know what you'll do next if it's perverted," Hikaru pointed out.

"You know it. So, want to teach me?" Miyako asked.

"No. I don't care to either. Find it and play it on your own time," Hikaru informed, opening one eye, seeing a news cast on, but he wasn't interested in it, knowing mostly it contained junk he didn't care about.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. So, what did your family and Sayuri's family do for Thanksgiving?"

"We shared all sorts of stories, and I never knew you were such an ass to Sayuri. But I must say that without anything to compare you too, you look better as a Flareon," Miyako smiled, Hikaru rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Looking back, I could have handled thing a bit more maturely. I was acting on hate the entire time. So, anything else you want to share?" Hikaru spoke, lying down on the couch.

"Well, I think you should know something since it does concern you," Miyako shyly informed, lying on Hikaru's chest, causing him to blush a bit.

"Get off or I will let Chrissy know. She scares even me when mad," Hikaru informed, seeing a small glimpse of her bad side before on multiple occasions.

"That's also something you should know. I agreed to stop chasing after you. But it's so fun to see you flustered. I even told Chrissy this. I promised that I wouldn't try anything to separate you too. I do want to see you happy, but I also like teasing you," Miyako admitted, enjoying herself.

"Do you mind getting off me then? I would rather not be like this with you," Hikaru informed.

"Nope! Just imagine Chrissy instead. I never said I wouldn't enjoy myself at times," Miyako closed her eyes, smiling. She suddenly felt the floor under her, realizing that Hikaru had rolled her off of him.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice," Hikaru bluntly spoke, Miyako pouting like a tsundere would. Hikaru chuckled, and smiled. "You know that I've seen many anime. Acting all tsundere wouldn't work on me since I've seen that you're not one."

"Aww, Hikaru is no fun," Miyako pouted, Hikaru getting a kick out of her behavior.

"That's more of a you problem," Hikaru added, Miyako glaring at him. "See, that looks more tsundere," Hikaru smirked.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're really the best choice for Chrissy," Miyako sighed.

"Well, we go way back. She's been there for me ever since elementary school and we've always had each other's back. Name anything, and I can assure you that we've done it together," Hikaru informed.

"Sex," Miyako spoke.

"Almost everything," Hikaru corrected himself. "I really set myself up for that, didn't I?"

"Yep. I wonder how it would be like for you two though," Miyako wondered.

"What I'm about to say stays between us, understand?" Hikaru spoke the entire atmosphere around them changing with his attitude. Miyako nodded, and Hikaru sighed. "I may or may not be a masochist."

"What?" Miyako asked, not understanding at first. It took a few minutes before the wheels in her head started turning. She slowly got it, and looked at Hikaru. She gave the creepiest pedophile look that friends exchange when they think of something dirty at the same time.

"I'm serious. This doesn't leave the conversation. I'd rather have her figure it out on her own," Hikaru informed.

"I won't tell her unless she asked directly," Miyako smiled, Hikaru returning the smile.

"Thanks. Now, why don't you talk with Sayuri?" Hikaru suggested, wanting to sleep the day, so he could escape to waking up in the morning to feel the cool air when he wakes up.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND SO LONG FOR ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP ON READING THE STORY. THIS WOULDN'T BE A THING WITHOUT EVERYONE WHO READS, AND I ACTUALLY WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS. I ACTUALLY AM THINKING ABOUT DOING A Q &A THING SINCE I'M SURE SOME WONDER WHERE I GET THINGS FROM. YOU CAN pm ME QUESTIONS, AND IF I GET ENOUGH, I'LL ACTUALLY MAKE IT A THING. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LAST WEEK. I HAD COLLEGE WORK I HAD TO DO, AND I ALSO WAS IN ARIZONA FOR THREE NIGHTS, LEAVING SUNDAY MORNING. I COULD HAVE ONE DAYED THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I WAS ALREADY EXAUSTED. HOWEVER, I MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE IF I CAN'T GET MY WRITING TO A FLASH DRIVE SINCE I'M GOING TO BE IN NEVADA FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. THE UPDATE DAY IS ALSO A FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY, SO CONSIDER THIS A SPECIAL UPDATE AS WELL. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Birthday

"So, what have you been up to these last two weeks?" Chrissy asked Hikaru, who was actually quite nervous. He had been very secretive, and trying his best to act normal, but he was about to be found out.

"I'll tell you later. I promise," Hikaru spoke, trying his best to stay calm. He had been talking with Miyako more lately, and Sayuri, who have been just as secretive, if not more.

"And why can't you tell me now?" Chrissy demanded, Hikaru knowing that his back was against the wall. He knew that either one of two things could happen depending on his actions and answer.

"All I'm asking is for you to trust me. Please? I'm not doing anything with them, I swear," Hikaru pleaded, hoping that I would work. All he had to do now is wait until tomorrow for everything to fall into place.

"I don't know if I can," Chrissy replied softly, Hikaru hugging her.

"You can trust me. I promise, everything will make sense very soon," Hikaru whispered into her ear, seeing Miyako approaching him. She saw what was happening, and took out a paper and pen, quickly writing something down and showing it to him.

 _Cream cheese or creamy valina?_

Hikaru mouthed one so that Chrissy wouldn't hear, and Miyako was able to understand. She pointed at the first one, and Hikaru gave a thumbs-up, and Miyako ran back, knowing what she had to do. Miyako and Sayuri were about to get everything put into place, and now it was Hikaru's job to keep her busy until tomorrow.

"I hope so," Chrissy whispered, not wanting to feel like this much longer. "Hikaru?"

"Yes?" Hikaru responded.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to feel lonely tonight," Chrissy asked, Hikaru smiling.

"Of course I'll stay with you. I love you, and nothing can change that," Hikaru answered, looking at Chrissy in the eyes. Just by the look, Chrissy knew that Hikaru wasn't lying, and she fell into Hikaru's chest, Hikaru smiling. "Should we at least go to your house?"

"Sh. Just a little longer," Chrissy smiled, wanting to stay like that all night.

"I'd rather get you home than your dad being on my ass along with your mother. Not too sure what your brother would do, but I'd rather not know," Hikaru answered, knowing that they were going to be in town one more day. He picked up Chrissy, his right arm supporting her legs while the other was behind her back. Chrissy held Hikaru as they walked home, Hikaru knocking once they were at the door. It was Ryan who had answered the door, letting them in.

Ryan leaned next to the ear Chrissy was father from and spoke. "Is everything ready?"

Hikaru smiled towards him, letting him know that everything was on track. Ryan nodded, and headed back to the living room.

"What was that about?" Chrissy asked Hikaru.

"He was wondering if I was going to be staying here, considering how I am holding you," Hikaru smiled, keeping the secret as best he could. Hikaru made his way to Chrissy's room, and Chrissy let go of Hikaru, Hikaru taking that cue as she wanted to stand. He let his right arm relax a bit, Chrissy standing. She hugged Hikaru, and he gladly returned the hug.

/-Sunday December 13, 6:30-/

Hikaru had woken up before Chrissy, the two cuddling when he woke up. Right now though, he was downstairs, completely alone in the house save for the sleeping Chrissy. He was in the kitchen, smiling and humming to himself, making something simple yet special.

He felt a pair of arms around him, startling him, dropping the pan, which landed on the stove and not on his feet.

"Aw, you ruined the surprise," Hikaru informed, Chrissy still hugging him. "I was going to wake you with breakfast in bed. Happy birthday."

"I'm sorry. Can I have breakfast with you instead?" Chrissy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Your family left a little while ago. Said they needed to get something," Hikaru spoke, knowing what they were getting exactly, and where it was. "Wait, no, they wanted to get somewhere and we meet them there once we are ready. I think I overheard them talking about lunch or something."

"Okay. Probably lunch. I know that Ryan and my dad are leaving tonight. They are returning for Christmas this year. Why don't you stay?"

"You know why. Anyways," as Hikaru was about to continue, the smoke detectors went off, Hikaru mentally swearing, seeing the pan smoking. He sighed, and removed the now burnt pancake from the heat, and opened a few windows, the alarm stopping after a minute. "I think I should have paid attention to it." Hikaru sheepishly spoke, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. I know you wanted it to be special. I really appreciate the thought," Chrissy smiled, releasing Hikaru from the hug. Hikaru realized that he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday, and sighed.

"I think I should change," Hikaru smiled, not wanting to stink up the area.

"The bag you brought is still here. I've been keeping it safe, and I might have worn a shirt or two from yours," Chrissy smiled back, Hikaru quickly kissing her cheek, knowing where the bag would be.

/-Five Hours Later-/

"Okay, where are we going?" Chrissy asked, Hikaru smiling to himself, knowing that everything was in place. Earlier, he had received a text from both Miyako and Sayuri telling him that everything was ready.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Hikaru smiled, knocking on the door in front of them. After a few seconds, an older Zoroark answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Miyako's friends. Please come in," she smiled, Chrissy's mood changing to irritation.

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen that you'll hate," Hikaru informed, kissing her cheek.

"She's down in the basement. Been down there a lot lately. Enjoy," she smiled, Hikaru walking to the basement door, opening it, and leading Chrissy down. As they hit the bottom landing, it was pitch black.

Hikaru flipped on the lights, and Chrissy was momentarily blinded. Once she could seem clearly, she saw her friends and family in the extremely spacious basement, Sayuri waving.

Before Hikaru could react, a punch to the gut was delivered by Chrissy.

"That's for being secretive for the past two weeks," Chrissy informed, bending down meeting Hikaru at eye level. "And this," Chrissy started, kissing him. "Is for the party you planned."

"Tough love?" a new voice asked Hikaru, Hikaru looking at the source, seeing a Tyranitar who was only eighteen, arms crossed leaning against a wall. He had on a gray sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up, hood down, a black canvas military cap, and gray pants. Around his wrists were two bandanas, one on each arm, a black one on his right, and a white one on his left. "Trust me, it's worth it. Party you should attend." He spoke, joining the lively activities, along with Hikaru. Everything was great: the talk, games, even the red velvet cake that was made, along with the cupcakes due to Miyako making too much red velvet.

"Happy birthday love," Hikaru whispered, standing behind Chrissy with his back to her. She rested her back on his, and he smiled, liking the closeness they had.

* * *

 **HEY! SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS AS GOOD AS MY TYPICAL WRITING, BUT I'M NOW DONE WITH MY FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE, SO MORE TIME FOR WRITING UNTIL I GET A JOB! AND KEEP IN MIND, THE CHARACTER THAT IS KIND OF INTRODUCED WON'T BE SHOWING UP THAT OFTEN AND WILL NOT BE GIVEN A NAME YET. ANYWAYS, NEXT WEEK, CHRISTMAS CHAPTER AND REGULAR UPDATE! I HAVE FOUND MY NOTEBOOK THAT IT IS WRITTEN IN, AND IT SHOULDN'T TAKE LONG! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WAS ALMOST DEAD ON IDEAS, AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT OF ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY1**

* * *

Chapter 22: Ruining the Moment

"So," Chrissy started. "You really want to go?"

"Yes. I do every year. They are the closest thing I have left to family. And I'm also visiting family," Hikaru informed. "I'm all packed, so we have today and tomorrow morning together."

"That's good I guess," Chrissy replied, sounding hurt.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," Hikaru whispered, hugging Chrissy.

"You're leaving for almost an entire week. I don't know what I'll do without you," Chrissy whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Don't be sad. I'll be back before the New Year rolls in," Hikaru smiled, looking into her eyes. He wiped one of her tears away. "Don't cry. I'll be there, even if it's in your heart."

"I know. I'm just going to miss your touch. Our cuddling, our hugs, and even sharing and giving kisses," Chrissy added.

"It's only going to last until after Christmas. I'm going to miss it to, but I don't want to forget my family. This is the best way I remember them. It'll be a bit before I'm back, but I assure you that those days I'm gone will fly by in a flash," Hikaru smiled, a tear escaping.

"Are you crying?" Chrissy joked, Hikaru chuckling a bit.

"So what? I'm also going to miss not being able to cuddle with you. Every moment with you is special. Yes, I know I sound cheesy, but it's true," Hikaru smiled, more tears coming.

The two just hugged each other, enjoying the embrace.

"Um, still here," Miyako commented, ruining the moment. She was currently on the couch, holding the remote for the TV. "Going to forget about us? And you leave tomorrow morning. Save the sappy goodbyes for then."

"Hey," Sayuri hit Miyako's side. "They were having a moment. Can you not read the atmosphere?"

"No, she's right," Chrissy smiled, looking at Hikaru. "We shouldn't be sad right now."

"But I do want to spend the rest of my time here before heading out to Johto with Chrissy," Hikaru spoke, looking at Chrissy.

"Get a room you two," Miyako bitterly spoke, flipping through channels.

"We'll get one once you and Sayuri do," Hikaru countered.

"I can do better, no offense Sayuri," Miyako snapped back.

"And how am I supposed to take that? That was an insult no matter how you look at it," Sayuri joined in, Hikaru smiling.

"That should keep them busy for ten minutes tops. Want to go somewhere, just the two of us?" Hikaru suggested.

"Sure. Right now, anywhere would be better so we can enjoy each other's company," Chrissy agreed, the two walking out, Sayuri and Miyako still arguing. "So, where to?"

"Maybe a coffee shop just so we can decided a good place to go together," Hikaru offered. Chrissy took his hand, the two intertwining their hands. They headed to the nearest one, Chrissy's head on his shoulder the entire way. After they got their drinks, Hikaru getting a caramel apple spice, Chrissy deciding on a regular hot chocolate, they sat down outside at one of the tables.

"You know, we rarely go out places together without Sayuri and Miyako," Hikaru noticed, enjoying this one on one time with Chrissy.

"I know. But they happen to just appear almost everywhere," Chrissy added.

"Kind of nice to be out like this. Just the two of us," Hikaru smiled, taking a swing of his drink, which was piping hot. He put the cup down, almost like he was about to breathe fire (which never happened). Chrissy giggled at his misfortune, liking his reaction and forgetfulness.

"That never happened," Hikaru blushed, kind of embarrassed that he forgot that his drink was hot.

"But it was kind of cute, in a weird way," Chrissy commented.

"Sh-shut up," Hikaru blushed even more.

"Aw, is someone blushing?" Chrissy joked, Hikaru turning his head, realizing that the roles had been reversed there.

"Okay, what I did could be considered tsundere-esque," Hikaru added, regaining his composure. He took another sip, this time not fast as to not burn his tongue again.

"True, but you were missing one vital key word in that comment before," Chrissy smiled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Hikaru wondering.

"What did I miss in that sentence?" Hikaru asked, almost clueless. He felt like he should know what he missed, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Baka," Chrissy informed, Hikaru facepalming.

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy giggling at his reaction. "Am I that fun to laugh at?"

"It's just that your reactions are kind of funny and cute," Chrissy giggled.

"When I get back, do you want to do something like this? Just the two us?" Hikaru asked so he should know when to make plans.

"After New Years. I know that I do want to watch the fireworks that are set off every year with you. Knowing those two, we won't get to be alone, but after that I would love to go on a date with you," Chrissy smiled.

"That great. Anywhere in particular?" Hikaru wondered, wanting to make it special for Chrissy.

"As long as we are together, anywhere is fine. Spending time with you is fun, and not only that, but I like it when you say I love you in your own way, like cuddling, or holding my hand at random times. It's cute and romantic," Chrissy informed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Are you two done beating around the bush?" Miyako asked, ruining the moment yet again.

"Miyako, we literally just had a discussion on this," Sayuri sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, that was good while it lasted," Hikaru sighed, wondering how Miyako is able to pinpoint where he is almost all the time.

"Want to go back to my place? Have some quiet there?" Chrissy asked standing up.

"Sure, but knowing them, even if we go to your place, they will be there," Hikaru added.

"If you don't want us there, just tell us," Sayuri spoke.

"We don't want you there," Hikaru bluntly spoke. "Sometimes, we want some alone time together."

"Just don't do anything without me there," Miyako added in.

"I don't know whether I should take you seriously anymore. Chrissy?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy shaking her head.

"I'm not getting pulled into this," Chrissy informed everyone.

"At least make sure you are happy. And don't do anything stupid," Sayuri smiled.

"Thank you for understanding. Later," Hikaru smiled, Chrissy grabbing his wrist and dragging him back to her house.

* * *

 **AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, AND EXPECT AN UPLOAD ON EITHER CHRISTMAS EVE, OR CHRISTMAS DAY! I ACTUALLY HAVE A GOOD CHAPTER WRITTEN, AND JUST HAVE TO ADD A FEW MORE THINGS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	23. Christmas Special (Chapter 23)

**HEY EVERYONE! I AM AWARE THAT IT IS A DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE, BUT I AM UPLOADING IT NOW FOR A REASON, WHICH IS THE FACT THAT I AM GOING TO SPEND TIME WITH MY FAMILY! HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HANUKA, QUANZA, OR HOLIDAYS, WHAT EVER YOU CELEBRATE! HERE IS THE CHISTMAS CHAPTER THAT I THIK IS A LITTLE STRANGE AS FAR AS CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS GO. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Christmas Special

"Do you have to?" Sayuri asked Hikaru.

"Just don't wreck this place while I'm gone," Hikaru smiled. He turned to Chrissy. "I'll try to be back by or before the New Year." Hikaru pulled Chrissy into a hug, who returned it.

"Well," Chrissy began.

"Relax. It's only for a few days. I won't forget about you," Hikaru reassured. "I've got a plane to catch."

"I love you!" Sayuri called to Hikaru, who in response flipped her off while running to the gate, not bothering to look back.

"Looks like _onii-san_ still doesn't like you in that way," Chrissy joked, emphasizing the name Sayuri used to call him. Sayuri pouted, which caused Chrissy to smile a little. "He does this every year. Says he's going to be with an old friend of his."

/-Eight Hours Later, Goldenrod City-/

"I hate flying," Hikaru complained while getting off the plane. He was close to a crying child, someone who kept kicking the back of his seat, and next to a pair of chatty teens. Luckily, he sat next to the window, which he counted as a win. He had his duffle bag, which hadn't moved much in the overhead compartment. He continued to where he had gone for the past nine years when he came here for Christmas. He saw a familiar face, and smiled. It was a man in his late thirties with jet black hair that was kept short. Hikaru ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Hikaru! Jeez you scared me there," they spoke, sounding like they might have had a heart attack when that happened.

"Calm down Viljami," Hikaru told the Luxray in from of him. Viljami Tauno was wearing a plain shirt and pants, since it was snowing outside. His tail was moving slightly, the four tipped star sparking every now and then, and his ears where kept hidden by his fedora. He knew Hikaru was getting there soon, but wasn't expecting that kind of greeting.

"I'm guessing you want to head to Ecruteak," Viljami asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to visit them. I come here every year to do so," Hikaru replied. The duo started to hear towards the car. Once in the car, Hikaru moved his duffle bag to the back seat. He made sure his seatbelt was on, and waited for the car to start before speaking again.

"How's Sylvia?" Hikaru asked.

"She's well. She's actually waiting for you along with Sari. You know, she's the same age as you," Viljami informed.

"I've told you this before. Sari is a sweet girl, but she's not my type," Hikaru informed.

"You're both fire types," Viljami smiled.

"Not that kind of type. Besides," Hikaru started. "I have someone waiting for me back home," he whispered the second part.

"What?" Viljami asked, not hearing the second part.

"Nothing," Hikaru laughed off.

"Well, it's going to be quite a ways. About two hours. I suggest you sleep if you didn't on the plane," Viljami suggested.

"Good night," Hikaru spoke, reclining the seat, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but this was as close as he was going to get for rest before Ecruteak. And he was going to take it, since it was almost nightfall.

/-Three Hours Later-/

"I'm home!" Hikaru called as he re-entered the Tauno household. He had a bag in one hand, containing a variety of things, and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Hikaru!" he heard Sari called, along with the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. He smiled, seeing an Arcanine morph come running down the stairs. Sari was sixteen with blonde hair that was currently short. Usually, it ends at her waist. She was currently wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. Her tail was just as fluffy, if not more, than Hikaru's, and her Arcanine ears were sticking out from under her hair. She was ready to sleep, but waited up for Hikaru so he wouldn't be lonely. "So, how was the shopping?"

"I got what I needed for the main reasons I come every year," Hikaru informed, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh," Sari sadly spoke. "Visiting their graves again?"

"I always do. There's no surprise there. I'm going to get some sleep, and visit their graves Christmas morning. I don't want to forget them. No matter what," Hikaru explained, putting the bouquet of flowers in a vase. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Sari smiled, heading to her room with Hikaru. They had agreed that they would sleep in the same room when he was down, since he wasn't over so often to have the guest room as his, and he didn't like that the guest room was bare. Hikaru stripped down to his boxers, his usual wear when he sleeps. He grabbed a blanket, and started to lay down on the floor. He felt a hand stop him.

"No. You're sleeping in the bed as well," Sari sternly spoke, Hikaru sighing. He walked around the bed and slipped into the bed. Sari got in the bed as well, and cuddled up to Hikaru. He smiled, and soon fell asleep. Sari was still awake by the time he fell asleep, and smiled at him. She kissed him lightly on his lips, hoping to have the same thing happen except when Hikaru was awake.

/-Christmas Morning, 05:30-/

Hikaru and Sari were at the graveyard, and it brought back painful memories for both of them. They were walking on the snow covered ground, and Hikaru stopped in front of three tombstones. Hikaru knelt in front of where his mother was buried, and said a quiet prayer. He placed the flowers on the top of the tombstone, and then knelt in front of his father's buried body. He said another silent prayer, and instead of flowers, he placed a sword on his grave, only Hikaru and Sari understanding the significance of each item. He got to his brother's grave, and was already in tears, but hadn't made a single sound to indicate he was crying. He said a silent prayer, and took out a single bullet, and placed it in front of the tombstone. He stood up, and turned to see Sari crying silently. He walked over to her and smiled.

"They are in a better place, watching over us," Hikaru spoke as happily as he could manage with tears rolling down his face.

They made their way back to the house, the three items remaining there as a symbol of how Hikaru remembers them. His mother was always kind, gentle, and caring, but also had a few bad things, hence the roses. His father was always providing support and was always there, yet wouldn't let anyone commit a crime and would serve justice, which Hikaru related to a sword. And his brother was represented by a bullet, since he wanted to protect everyone without hesitation, and talked about the police in Ecruteak being like that, which they were.

"I know you're right. I just don't know why they were taken before their time," Sari whispered.

"Maybe, it was their time. But even if it wasn't they set a great example for people to live by. I actually believe that they had a huge impact on my life as well, and I'm only now starting to see it," Hikaru whispered. "Let's not keep your parents waiting."

"A-alright," Sari spoke, holding onto Hikaru. He didn't mind, since Sari always had trouble here.

/-Tauno Residence, 8:00-/

"Morning," Viljami spoke, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"You two must be cold after that long walk in the freezing cold," Sylvia worried, Hikaru sighing internally. She knew that they were fire types, but she still cared about them, despite them not being that cold.

"Hey, Bill," Hikaru started, walking next to Viljami. "Have any fruit?"

"You know we do. Apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, the whole lot, even watermelon," Viljami answered, tossing Hikaru an apple.

"Thanks," Hikaru smiled, biting into the apple, enjoying the fresh apple. "Picked this morning?"

"Yup. Good taste, right?" Viljami smiled.

"So, what's she worried about?" Hikaru asked, noticing Sylvia was asking Sari many questions, and looking over her.

"Oh," Viljami responed. "She's been blacking out lately. I'll e-mail you after you leave to go back to Lumiose. So, anything new? Studies still good?"

"Yep. Still getting good marks. I even have someone who I can tell anything to," Hikaru answered.

"Who is she?" Viljami asked, grinning.

"I-it's not like that," Hikaru answered, trying not to seem suspicious.

"Look, when a guy can be completely honest with someone, it's usually family, or a girl," Viljami smiled.

"Her name is Chrissy. She's been there since I moved there, and we actually got together during September. So, when does Sari go back to school?" Hikaru asked.

"Once winter vacation ends. Finished her homework before she did anything," Viljami informed.

"That's right, I keep forgetting schools are different here and in Kalos. So, what's the plan for today?" Hikaru asked, knowing the answer.

"Family time mainly," Viljami answered, seeing Sari and Sylvia walking over. "She alright?"

"Yup. I am feeling better. I haven't blacked out since last week," Sari informed, Viljami smiling.

"What happens? About blacking out?" Hikaru asked, wondering if it was anything bad.

"Oh, it's nothing life-threatening. Don't worry," Sari smiled, Hikaru feeling something off. "What?"

"I feel like I forgot to do something before I left. I packed everything, so what am I forgetting?" Hikaru asked himself. "Eh, must not be important."

"So," Sari started, leaning closer to Hikaru. "What do you think of this town?"

"Every year I come here more and more people are happy. It's really getting better," Hikaru answered, Sari smiling.

"And what about me?" Sari asked.

"Your still the same as when I met you. Cute, sweet, and kind," Hikaru smiled.

"So, what's new with Hikaru? Other than his new girlfriend?" Sylvia asked Viljami.

"Nothing really. And how did you know about that?" Viljami wondered.

"He typically always kisses her on the cheek at least once while he's here. He didn't even try to this time," Sylvia smiled. "But it's nice how he still makes time for her."

"They are always going to be connected. They were among twenty that survived because of Hikaru and Sari. They don't think anyone else survived, but they helped more than they know. He's shaping out to be like his old man," Viljami smiled.

"Hikaru, remember what you said last time you were here?" Sari beamed, Hikaru now worried.

"I don't actually. A lot has happened since last year. Some which I would rather forget," Hikaru answered.

"You promised we'd go ice skating," Sari pouted. Hikaru put a hand on Sari's shoulder, making her blush a bit, and raise her head.

"Let's go. Fair warning, I've never ice skated in my life," Hikaru warned, Sari smiling.

"Great! I can teach you!" Sari excitedly added, quickly grabbing a sweater. "You might want to wear some warmer clothes. They don't like it when someone melts the ice."

"I haven't melted an ice rink. But that says that you have once," Hikaru spoke, taking out a white scarf. "I guess I'm ready."

Hikaru was slightly shocked when Sari grabbed his wrist, getting a sense of déjà vu, and was being puled through the town, Sari slowing down once they reached the ice rink, which was only five blocks away. But what surprised Hikaru on the way is that most people used their bikes, or walked still, Hikaru glad that the way of travel was still the same. There was the rare car and motorcycle, but the ones he saw were carrying either multiple people, or large amounts of bags. Sari and Hikaru entered the ice rink, Hikaru surprised that people were working today. But the people working seemed happy, which somewhat confused Hikaru, but remembered that some people celebrate different holidays. That and most people seemed happy out on the ice. Hikaru looked at Sari, who giggled.

"I'm guessing you've never rented skates, have you?" Sari asked, Hikaru scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously. "Tip of the wise, rent a size lower than your shoe size. Otherwise it will feel large and you will fall."

"Alright. I take it you've done that the first time and that happened to you?" Hikaru questioned, Sari looking away. Hikaru noticed a lot of people skating, but the size is what shocked him, since it was quite large. Upon closer look, he was a spot that looked like it was not fully frozen, and looked at Sari.

"That spot that doesn't look frozen, was that you?" Hikaru asked, Sari then glaring at him. "Okay. Sorry I asked."

It wasn't long that the two rented their skates, Hikaru taking Sari's advice when renting his skates. They sat down, and to Hikaru's surprise, Sari was right The skate left close to no room between his toe and the tip of the inside.

"A key thing to know when skating is that it is not like walking, and balance is also important. Hikaru stood up on the skates, not even shaking slightly.

"I think the balance thing I have down," Hikaru spoke, sounding slightly cocky.

"Have you gone roller skating or blading before?" Sari asked, Hikaru nodding. "Well, that's how the movement is like. Oh, and don't try to walk or you'll fall."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough," Hikaru added, walking towards the ice on his skates. He stopped a little before the ice rink entrance, watching how people got on the ice. Sari got on the ice, and Hikaru followed, having some trouble. Sari skated effortlessly over to him, and stopped next to him.

"Here, take my hand. I won't let you fall," Sari smiled, taking Hikaru's hand. Hikaru was pulled off the wall, and found it rather rough at first, so he remembered the few times he was on a roller rink. He began to move his feet like he was on a roller rink, finding it just slightly harder than that, but he was skating next to Sari easily. Sari was impressed at how fast he picked it up, and smiled.

"You seem to be good at ice skating. Just one foot after the other," Sari smiled, skating backwards in front of Hikaru.

"Yeah, but I'm still nowhere near as good as you, skating backwards and all," Hikaru informed, skating so he was next to Sari. He realized that he was getting a little cold, even with the scarf on. Hikaru started to warm himself up, but quickly stopped when he remembered what Sari told him not to do. He and Sari skated for about an hour before getting off the ice, Hikaru taking his skates off, his feet feeling heavy.

"Woah. Just like skating. Feet feel so heavy," Hikaru spoke, rubbing his feet a bit.

"Yeah. It doesn't affect you that much when you skate a lot. Want to get some hot chocolate before hitting the ice again?" Sari asked, keeping her skates on.

"Maybe on the way out. That way, I can warm up with a warm drink," Hikaru answered, wincing slightly. Even the slight wincing Sari got worried.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked Hikaru, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah. Just a little cold. That's all," Hikaru answered, knowing that Sari wouldn't buy it for a second.

"Don't lie. Let me take a look," Sari firmly spoke, Hikaru looking at her.

"Relax. I'm fine. Trust me" Hikaru smiled, Sari giving him a doubtful look. She decided not to try anymore, but knew he had to get out of the cold for now. Hikaru's eyes had scanned over the area, and spotted something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, how about I take you up on that offer? My treat," Hikaru answered, slipping his regular shoes on, Sari smiling.

"Sure. So, what do you have in mind now?" Sari asked, wondering what was going on.

"I just want to know if you've still got game," Hikaru answered. "Air hockey."

"Oh. How about a little wager then? Loser buys drinks," Sari answered, Hikaru smiling.

"Best two out of three?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope. One game. Loser buys," Sari denied, wanting to have Hikaru buy.

"Alright, don't become sour when you loose," Hikaru informed, both returning the skates, going to the air hockey table. Hikaru slipped four quarters in the machine, and both Sari and Hikaru grabbed the paddles. Sari smashed the puck, Hikaru going on the defensive for a second. After an onslaught of what looked to be after images of pucks, Hikaru lifted his paddle, and stopped the puck under it.

Hikaru was now in control of the puck, returning the favor, Sari blocking all the shots, Hikaru smashing it at an awkward angle, sending it flying everywhere, and landing itself in Sari's goal, Hikaru gain the point.

"Game on," Sari replied, taking off the sweater, Hikaru taking off his scarf. Sari started it up again, both taking control every now and then, a crowd starting to gather. After five minutes, Sari smiled, hearing the satisfying sound of the puck hitting the back of the goal, Hikaru getting the puck.

Hikaru started the assault, smacking the puck against his own wall, bouncing it off the side, and right into Sari's goal. Sari smiled, shaking her head. She started her assault, scoring on Hikaru twice within a minute. Hikaru was now starting again, smashing the puck, bouncing off the corner of her goal, sending it right into his. Hikaru sighed, disappointed that he scored on himself. He now knew that he was in a pinch, only three points away from loosing. He smacked it in a straight line, using enough force to send it right under Sari's paddle, getting the point, now only one behind Sari.

Ten minutes passed, and it was tied six to six, Sari how starting with the puck. They had a large crown now, both focused on this last play. Hikaru was watching how she hit it, and smashed it back, Sari blocking it and sending it back with the same amount of power. Both of them were smacking it back to the other, each tie the speed of the puck increasing, along with their movements. Soon, to everyone watching, it was all a blur. To Sari and Hikaru, they saw everything moving slower, and kept up with the puck speed. A goal was scored to what felt like ten more minutes to Sari and Hikaru, when it was just two minutes. Hikaru and Sari were both panting, both looking at the score, since they weren't sure who scored.

"Looks like I'm buying," Hikaru smiled, both leaning against the table, tired from the intense battle.

"Looks like it," Sari smiled, wondering how she scored.

"Two out of three?" Hikaru asked, panting a bit, almost regaining his breath.

"No way," Sari answered, her right arm tired, Hikaru feeling the same feeling of numbness from the excess use of his right arm.

They got many compliments, most which they didn't hear, since they were too tired to move. Hikaru was the first o move, picking up his scarf and walked over to Sari. He offered her a hand. Sari gripped his wrist, and both pulled, Sari standing next to Hikaru, her sweater now on. Sari leaned on him, and Hikaru didn't even try to stop her. Hikaru walked over to where they sold food and drinks.

"Two hot chocolates please," Hikaru smiled.

It took a few minutes, but when the drinks were ready, they were quite hot. Hikaru paid the amount and left with Sari holding his hand.

 _'Should I tell her now? That I already have a girlfriend? But then again, we are like siblings, so I guess there's no harm in not mentioning it,'_ Hikaru thought, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"So, how was your first time like?" Sari smiled, Hikaru spit-taking, looking right at Sari.

"Please tell me you are talking about ice skating. Because that did not sound like that," Hikaru spoke, Sari giggling.

"Of course ice skating. What are you thinking in that perverted mind of yours?" Sari asked, Hikaru now going into serious joke mode.

"My first time with my girlfriend," Hikaru informed as if it were nothing. Sari's jaw dropped at how blunt he was, and she felt a little hurt. "Let me tell you. It never happened."

Sari felt both sorry by the way he said it, and yet she felt relieved. "Okay. You scared me there."

"Why? I mean, by this point, expect anything while around me," Hikaru reminded, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh, you mentioned a girlfriend. Is that part true, or are you pulling my leg?" Sari asked, wondering if he was joking about that or not.

"That part is true. One of the only people in Lumiose who actually sees me as a human. Most people refer to what happened all those years ago and try to see what I know. She isn't like that though," Hikaru spoke, Sari feeling a sharp pain in her heart.

"Oh," Sari said, letting go of Hikaru's hand, Hikaru now knowing that she was troubled emotionally.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, Sari stopping in her tracks. She knew that he could easily read through her, and decided to try to be honest.

"I was just hoping that you were still single," Sari replied, finding it hard to say what she felt.

"Look," Hikaru started, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If it's about the stuff that we did before, I understand. I haven't been trying to avoid you. I just want to try to respect both you and her. I'm sorry if you felt hurt."

"You still don't get it," Sari whispered to herself, wondering how Hikaru could have gotten a girlfriend while being this dense most of the time.

"What?" Hikaru asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing. Let's get on home, okay?" Sari smiled, covering her pain.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, but he knew better than to try to figure Sari out from experience. He grabbed Sari's hand, shocking her, but a good kind of shock. Sari let her head rest against his shoulder, Hikaru smiling. The rest of the way home was spent in contact and finishing their drinks.

Once they got home, Sari opened the door, and Hikaru saw his duffel bag, but that's not the strange part, since his duffel bag was always close to the door a day before he leaves. It was a second bag that he hadn't seen before.

"Hey Hikaru! Can you come help me move something?" Viljami called, Hikaru going over to help Viljami.

"So, what do you need help with?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, just some bags. Quicker that way. So, how did you react when Sari told you?" Viljami asked, Hikaru confused.

"Tell me what?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh dear," Viljami whispered. "I should not have mentioned that."

"Mentioned what?" Hikaru asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Nothing," Viljami waved off.

"What are you hiding from me Viljami?" Hikaru demanded, using his real name and not a nickname.

"You'll have to ask Sari. It's not place to say anything about her transfer," Viljami replied, covering his mouth once he realized what he had said.

"Her transfer? What kind of transfer?" Hikaru asked.

"Her grades have gotten her noticed by a lot of school, especially in the medical fields, biology mainly. She knows almost as much as someone with a PhD. She's transferring schools. She hasn't told me where though. She's always sighing to herself, and seems happy to where she's transferring to," Viljami informed.

"So this is the last time either of us will see her then?" Hikaru asked.

"She's leaving tomorrow at the same time you are," Viljami informed.

"So that's why she's been slightly distant," Hikaru concluded.

"Make sure that she gets to her gate before you leave on your flight tomorrow," Viljami requested.

"Will do. Hopefully our gates aren't too far apart so neither of us miss our flight," Hikaru commented.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR TRADITIONAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER, BUT I AIN'T A TRADITIONAL GUY. UNTIL SUNDAY, OR POSSIBLY MONDAY DEPENDING ON WHEN I'M RETURNNG HOME ON EITHER THE 27** **TH** **OR 28** **TH** **. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD DEPENDING ON WHEN I LEAVE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I HAD TO GET THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER DONE, AND I HAD ALREADY HAD THE NEW YEAR'S CHAPTER TYPED UP, WHICH MEAN NO EDITING, SINCE IT ALREADY WENT THROUGH MY GUY. ENJOY THIS RATHER SHORT CHAPTER! ALSO, LEAVING FOR MY HOME TOWN AT 4PM, WHICH MEANS I'LL BE BACK TO MY USUAL SET UP AFTER 8PM. NEW YEARS CHAPTER WILL BE A LONG ONE. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Goodbyes?

/-Morning, 05:30, Tauno Residence-/

"Hey Sari," Hikaru whispered, shaking Sari a bit. "Wake up."

"Mornin," Sari slurred, sounding terrible.

"Still tired?" Hikaru asked.

"When did you wake up?" Sari asked, wondering how Hikaru could be so awake.

"About thirty minutes ago. We are actually behind right now. You need to hurry if you want to catch your flight," Hikaru reminded, Sari now fully awake.

"Shit! That's today?! Crap! Give me a minute!" Sari exclaimed, Hikaru getting out of the room. Sari opened the door not two minutes later, dressed and wearing a hat. "I'll do my hair in the car. Let's move!"

Hikaru and Sari rushed down the stairs, Viljami waiting for them at the garage door.

"Have you said your goodbyes yet?" Viljami asked.

"Did that before Hikaru came here. Told them that I was moving out for school," Sari informed.

"Okay. Let's get going then. Bags are in the car from yesterday. Let's hurry," Viljami quickly spoke, the three getting into the car. Hikaru and Sari both got into the passenger side, not caring where they sat. Sari was in the front, Hikaru's duffel bag at her feet. Hikaru was in the back next to Sari's bag.

/-09:00Golden Rod Airport-/

The three arrived, and got to security, which is where they were stilled at currently. Sari had decided that her bag would be fine in the overhead compartment, which some items got the security guards attention.

"I was told to bring most of my medicines to my destination," Sari informed the security guard. "I know some things look dangerous, but I helped at the Ecruteck Hospital Emergency Care. I had to deal with a lot of special cases, and was told to bring all my work and files."

"Where are you headed?" the security guard asked, a door opening.

"Her story checks out. She's telling the truth. We just checked with her super. You're free to go," the security guard who entered informed, Sari getting her belongings.

"Thank you," Sari smiled, walking out to see Hikaru waiting for her.

"I told you not to have any syringes in your suitcase," Hikaru sighed.

"I forgot they were in there," Sari informed. Hikaru grabbed his duffel bag that was on the floor and put it the one strap across his torso, the bag at his side.

"Let's get going," Hikaru spoke, his voice sounding empty.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Sari asked, worried about Hikaru.

"This might be the last time we see each other. That doesn't bother you?" Hikaru asked, Sari looking down.

"Want to sit next to each other until our flights board?" Sari asked.

"What gate is your flight? I don't think it's gate 57," Hikaru spoke.

"Close enough to my gate. We can sit next to each other," Sari suggested, knowing Hikaru would be in for a surprise.

"I guess that's fine. Let's pick up something to eat first though," Hikaru spoke, sounding a bit happier.

"I guess that would be a good idea," Sari added, Hikaru heading to one of the many shops, grabbing three large bags of teriyaki beef jerky and three bottles of ICE. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't a good thing to eat for breakfast, but he knew that most places overcharge like hell inside airports. That and he's had worse for breakfast. He walked over to Sari, who had left her bag and went to go get some _**real**_ breakfast food. Hikaru sat next to her bag, and waited for Sari to return. She came back a few minutes later, Hikaru already stashed the two extra sets of snacks into his bag. He saw Sari sit next to him, a coffee cake in her hands, along with a milk bottle.

"You know they charge outlandish prices for almost everything here, right? Especially the coffee shops," Hikaru asked.

"And everywhere else. Not much different," Sari commented.

"Except for the jerky. Anyways, what flight are you getting on?" Hikaru asked, wondering around what area she was going to be living in.

"Flight 743 to Kalos," Sari replied.

"That is my flight. Are you, no, you can't be, can you?" Hikaru mulled over.

"Yup! I'm transferring to your school! Isn't that great?" Sari asked, Hikaru getting a bad feeling.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hikaru vocalized his thought, shaking his head.

"What are you saying?" Sari asked, taking what Hikaru said as an insult.

"No no. My girlfriend is going to either hate you or like you. And knowing her, she might hate you, considering most of what has happened so far this year," Hikaru clarified, "When does our flight leave? Or scheduled to leave?"

Sari pulled out her pass, and checked the time on it. "Ten fifteen. That's about thirty minutes away."

"How do you suggest we pass the time?" Hikaru asked, not sure how to pass the time.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Sari wanted to know.

"Eh, mainly remixes. Some anime openings that I liked, and other stuff. Not too picky. Want to listen to them?" Hikaru suggested.

"Do you have earbuds?" Sari asked, Hikaru shaking his head.

"I don't bring earbuds on trips that I like to be around people. Mainly on walks around the city. I could turn my music on though. Most people wouldn't mind, since they have headphones on or are busy with something else," Hikaru answered, looking around to see everyone was busy. He had to double take, thinking that he saw a familiar Tyranitar morph. He sighed. "Must be my imagination."

"What?" Sari wondered, Hikaru shaking his head.

"I thought I saw someone I've seen before. But it wasn't. I must be imagining things," Hikaru answered, unlocking his phone, Sari looking at what was on his phone screen. He quickly closed it, and opened his music app. He just decided to shuffle all this music, the first song being Find the Pieces, by TryHardNinja.

"What was that before you opened your music app?" Sari asked, wondering what Hikaru was hiding.

"Nothing," Hikaru lied, and a very obvious lie as well.

Sari looked at him, Hikaru feeling her stare. Sari grabbed his phone, Hikaru quickly pressing the power button, locking his phone. Sari pressed the power button, and swiped the screen up, unlocking it due to Hikaru's security settings, which locked the phone after a few minutes, three tops. Hikaru swiped the phone, pausing the music, and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"My phone," Hikaru spoke in a warped voice.

"What were you watching?" Sari asked again.

"Just a YouTuber. He's like me, but worse," Hikaru answered. "And by worse, I mean perverted."

"Oh god," Sari sighed.

"Want to know who?" Hikaru asked, Sari shaking her head.

"No, not really," Sari answered, hearing the announcement that their plane was boarding.

"But, he's classy," Hikaru grinned.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me ether way, aren't you?" Sari asked, Hikaru grin evolving into a stupid grin.

"He goes by Noble-senpai," Hikaru informed, doing his best not to laugh. Truth be told, he actually was watching a Noble video, but it was on an awkward paused screen.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sari asked.

"Because it's me," Hikaru replied. "I'm awkward, but I'd rather be awkward, since the world needs awkward people to propel them further."

"How deep can you get with your awkwardness?" Sari asked, wondering how Hikaru got so deep with something stupid.

"Because it's true. Normal is over-rated since that's what everyone wants to be in this day and age," Hikaru answered, getting deep yet again.

"Are you a physiatrist? Or something along those lines?" Sari asked.

"No. I do try to say philosophies that relate to today. Not many apply to today's culture though," Hikaru answered, sighing. "That and I tend to get help from a friend when I need advice. She's blunt, but helpful."

"She?" Sari asked, growling.

"Relax, she's not trying to get with me, though she keeps teasing me almost all the time. I'm actually used to it, as bad as that sounds," Hikaru explained. "Should also warn you, watch your back around her. She's a bi-sexual pervert."

"Oh. So, how did you meat her?" Sari questioned.

"Nearly choked her to death," Hikaru plainly answered as if it were normal.

"You what!?" Sari practically yelled.

"She tried to mimic my girlfriend's appearance, and I saw through it, and held her throat until she gave me her name. Let her go after. She was persistent, but one day told me she wasn't after me anymore, but enjoyed teasing me because of my reactions. But I don't know what she'll do to you. Might surprise grope you or get you in an awkward position, or what she did to Sayuri, which was back you into a wall and kiss you," Hikaru expanded.

"So you're saying she might molest me?" Sari asked.

"Basically. But she won't cross the line, which is no harm no foul. You basically tell her not to do something, she's do her best around you, but I'm not making any promises for her," Hikaru simply answered, both now stepping foot in the plane, finding themselves sitting next to each other.

"That's good. I'll just make sure she isn't doing anything to me then," Sari answered.

"Good luck. She knows how to make any room instantly perverted just by entering it," Hikaru informed, storing his bag under the seat, Sari storing her bag in the over-head compartment. "If I fall asleep, wake me once we land."

Hikaru buckled up, and closed his eyes, Sari sighing.

"You're a strange one," Sari commented, buckling up as well.

* * *

 **HEY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! AND GET READY FOR THE NEW YEAR'S CHAPTER! GEEZ, IT WAS SO LONG TO TYPE UP AND EDIT A BIT, AND IT'S ALMOST MORE THAN TEN PAGES ON WORD! UNTIL NEW YEAR'S!**


	25. New Year's Special (Chapter 25)

**HEY EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS, AND START YOUR TO DO LIST ONCE YOU CAN FOR THE FIRST WEEK! ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER GETS STRANGE REALLY FAST, AND A RETURN OF A CHARACTER! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 25: New Year's Special

"Can you explain why she's here?" Chrissy asked, looking at Sari.

"She decided to transfer to our school this semester. Somehow, she had gotten all the transfer papers done. She called it a present from her," Hikaru explained, knowing that this would be the start of a hectic year at school and home. He knew that Chrissy wouldn't be too thrilled, but he felt a death glare coming from two others, digging into the side of his head. He didn't even have to look to know that it was Miyako and Sayuri, though they weren't as intense as they should be. He looked anyways, and saw three people, Amilia on her phone, with the two others glaring.

"Care to introduce me?" Sari asked, wrapping her arms around his left arm, making sure to steer clear of his shoulder.

"Sari, this is Chrissy Mailys, my girlfriend," Hikaru started. "Chrissy, this is Sari Tauno, my friend since almost birth."

Sari looked at Chrissy, and then realized why she was getting mad. Sari then, instead of removing herself from Hikaru's arm, pressed her chest more against Hikaru's arm.

"Sari, please don't," Hikaru sighed, knowing what she was doing. He saw Miyako whisper something to Sayuri, making her go completely red, something he hadn't seen in a long while. "I need to see if Miyako broke Sayuri," he tried to move, but before he could see what happened, Miyako was on his other arm. Chrissy and Hikaru, both knowing that she wasn't going to be chasing him anymore, got angry with her. Hikaru's anger didn't last long, as he felt a sharp pain, biting down on his lips, sharply inhaling when the pain came.

Sari knew what caused that, and removed Miyako from his other arm, and lifted up his shirt. She noticed stitches, and lightly touched them. As her fingers ran over them, he kept flinching, Sari exhaling to the side, not wanting to cause his stitches irritation.

"Once we get home, you'll need to listen to me so I can treat that scar," Sari informed with a commanding tone.

"That won't be necessary. It'll be fine and the stitches will be removed in a few weeks," Hikaru informed, not wanting to possibly reopen it again.

"Nonsense. Although it might not seem major, you'll need something to at least numb the pain or rid yourself of te pain," Sari argued.

"He said he was fine," Chrissy countered, not liking Sari, yet seeing a lot of Hikaru in her.

"I know you agree with him and want to help, but you'll have to sit this one out. You'll have to let me help him," Sari informed, Chrissy sighing, knowing that she was right.

/-Nobuyuki Manor, 8 Hours Later-/

"Finally home," Hikaru stretched, making sure that he did so as to not have more pain to the scar. He and Amilia were the only ones awake after the first hour, being stuck in bumper to bumper to bumper to bumper to bumper traffic the entire way home. He couldn't sleep in cars either, so it was painfully long for both of them. The other four were out like a light during the trip. Sayuri, the one who was most asleep, somehow made it in the house after Hikaru. Behind her came in Chrissy, Miyako, and Sari.

"Hikaru, your room," Sari reminded.

"Okay. I'll be back. Behave," Hikaru spoke, looking at Miyako specifically. "Chrissy, you're in charge."

Hikaru was followed Sari to the stairs, walking in front of her so she knew where his room was, not that he slept there much anymore for various reasons. Once in the room, Sari closed the door behind her.

"Strip," Sari demanded.

"Way to make it sound wrong," Hikaru commented, stripping down to his boxers.

"Fully strip," Sari added, Hikaru blushing. "Come on. You don't need to be shy. You don't have anything I haven't seen before," Sari casually spoke. Hikaru looking at her like she was a pervert. "I helped out at a hospital before deciding to transfer. There was someone with an infection down there, and another case where someone's genitalia got cut off. Pretty brutal sex crime, and I was one of the few who didn't vomit at the sight."

While Sari was telling the reason, Hikaru had completely stripped himself, facing away from Sari. "I'm not surprised there. You watched so much gore movies while growing up," Hikaru remembered.

"That and I'm used to stuff like that. Remember?" Sari asked, looking at her fore arm, not to happy with the memory.

"How can I forget? It was the same day that I was given this nasty thing," Hikaru answered, looking at his scar. He hated looking at it, since he didn't like to even think about that day. Sari was standing in front of him, knelling so she could easily reach the top of the scar along with the bottom. She started to put the cream on.

"I'm sure you know this, but this is homemade like last time. Of course, there is a slight difference," Sari informed, Hikaru seeing the scar close itself right before his eyes. He has left speechless. Well, for a moment at least.

"Fuck!" Hikaru screamed in pain, falling to one knee, Sari keeping him from touching the wound or cream.

"Only problem with it is it hurts like a bitch," Sari added, Hikaru now calm again, Sari now covering the rest of the cut. Instead of his original reaction, Hikaru stayed calm, only wincing as the pain came. After she was done, Hikaru grabbed a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sari asked, stopping Hikaru from putting on the shirt.

"Putting my shirt on. Along with my boxers and pants," Hikaru answered, Sari taking the shirt from him.

"Don't. This is a bit more sophisticated than last time. It needs to rest undisturbed for ten minutes, and then rinse off the excess otherwise it won't work properly, and you'll stink," Sari informed.

"Can you at least leave? This is very uncomfortable for me, and probably you as well," Hikaru spoke, sitting on his bed. He's typically never completely nude, unless he is showering.

"I have to make sure you don't try to cover yourself," Sari spoke, suddenly getting nervous. "Though I can strip so it's awkward for both of us. We'd be equally embarrassed, so it wouldn't be a problem," Sari suggested, starting to take off her clothes.

"No need to do that!" Hikaru stopped, grabbing her shirt. He didn't notice where he had grabbed until after the fact, and instantly recoiled back to where he was. Both he and Sari were red, blushing from embarrassment. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to grab you there!"

"I-I don't mind since it's you," Sari blushed, removing her pants. Hikaru turned away, knowing that trying to stop her was useless. That and he didn't want to see his close friend strip.

"Please keep your clothes on," Hikaru requested nervously. Not only was he embarrassed, but he was starting to get hard as well.

"It's alright if we are both embarrassed," Sari replied, now fully naked. She sat down behind him, their backs to each other. Nostalgia came and wiped away the embarrassment, causing Hikaru to chuckle.

"Hey, remember when we were both like this? Before I was taken in by the Nobuyuki's? Sitting like this on the hill a few minutes from your house," Hikaru asked, smiling at that memory, though he could only remember a portion of the memory.

"How could I forget?" Sari started, smiling at the memory. "It's where we practically became close to each other. We also made a promise that day as well."

"I know it was something important, but I can't remember for the life of me," Hikaru admitted, chuckling at that. He's always had trouble remembering things at times, and most of that comes from the trauma that came with the attack.

"I've remembered all this time. I could give you a hint if you'd like," Sari smiled.

"Gimme a letter," Hikaru responded, quoting the YouTuber Mini Ladd.

"Hope you remember our first language," Sari whispered, "K."

"This is going to get us nowhere. Care to give a better hint than letters now?" Hikaru asked.

Sari turned so that she was facing his back. "Turn around and I'll give you a better hint. Those are my conditions."

Hikaru turned around, and was looking at Sari, who had closed the gap between their lips, Hikaru too surprised to return it. It wasn't long before Sari grabbed his semi-erect member and smiled. She broke the kiss, and Hikaru was feeling so many emotions, the main three being confusion, anger, and shock. He was about to yell at her, but Sari still had his shirt, and she stuffed it in his mouth. Hikaru glared at her, using the glare that makes every sane person back away, but when Sari looked at him, he saw that her eyes were not how they normally are. He realized that she must be in heat, and used his nose to confirm it. He knew he couldn't do anything, since his arms were behind him supporting himself. He used his leg to ick her side, which turned out to be a bad idea. Sari smirked, and smacked his face, pushing him down on the bed, and moved her head towards his fully erect member, Hikaru knowing he had one shot left before he would be past the point of no return. As she engulfed his member, he kneed her torso as hard as he could, and a new discovery was made. Sari bit down at pay him back for the kick, and heard a muffled moan escape from the shirt. Sari then started to get rough with him, which was turning him on even more. He knew it was wrong, but he was basically now her bitch until she came to her senses.

There was a knock at the door, and Hikaru tried to move, but sari pinned him down, and decided to talk.

"Hold on," Sari answered, sounding normal. "He still has a few more minutes until he can rinse off the ream. He's in a rather awkward state, since he's completely exposed."

Hikaru wanted to scream for help, but knew that it would be a bad idea, since the last time he saw her in heat she was not a people person, and could possibly kill.

"What?" the voice nearly yelled, Hikaru recognizing as Chrissy.

 _'Please open the door! I don't know what is going to happen! She's crazy and in heat!'_ Hikaru practically yelled mentally, hoping someone could hear him, if they were awake.

"Relax. I'm not doing anything to him. We are just remembering old times," Sari informed, Sari removing the gag.

"Don't worry," Hikaru found himself saying. "Besides, I can defend myself if she tries anything."

 _'Please come in and stop her! I don't want this!'_ Hikaru teared up, afraid now.

"Alright. Hikaru, let me know once you're done so we can spend more time together," Chrissy spoke, sounding hurt.

"Okay," Hikaru said against his will.

 _'SAYURI! ANYONE! HELP PLEASE!'_ Hikaru was now in tears, shutting his eyes.

Sari turned back to him, and she went from horny bitch to caring mother in less than a second.

"Are you okay?" Sari asked, siting next to him.

"Please, just stay away from me for a while," Hikaru cried, his tears flowing like a river.

"Is there anything I can do to-"

"Just stay away from me!" Hikaru shouted, rushing to the bathroom to rinse the cream off, not caring if it were too early or not. He slammed the door pretty hard, and hid in the bathroom, sitting against the door, blocking it. He just let himself go and cry by himself.

"What did I do?" Sari asked hurt, not remembering a single thing after mentioning the promise.

It wasn't more than a minute later that someone had entered the room. Chrissy had rushed back almost as soon as she heard Hikaru scream. She saw Sari with a hurt look on her face. She didn't care about the fact that she was naked, she needed to try to comfort her. Sari hung her head, feeling terrible since she had not idea why Hikaru had just changed like that.

"You doing okay?" Chrissy asked, Sari not even moving her head. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Sari barely spoke, staring to cry. "I don't even think I should have come. Hikaru has changed and it hurts. We were just talking about what happened before the attack and he just yelled at me after for no reason."

"Look, me and Hikaru have had our ups and downs," Chrissy spoke, putting an arm on Sari's back, rubbing it. "We actually broke up after a misunderstanding, and yet he never gave up. He actually explained what happened along with Miyako and he even sang a song just for me. He wouldn't hate anyone close to him. Don't let yourself get down."

"He just yelled at me. He was hurting as well. I couldn't even try to help. He seemed terrified of me, and didn't want anything to do with me. And it hurts me that he's hurting and I can't help. Coming here was a huge mistake," Sari spoke, not even hearing what Chrissy had said.

Chrissy didn't want to do this, but had no other choice. She smacked Sari, shocking her to realizing she wasn't alone.

"Look," Chrissy started. "He doesn't just go and yell at someone he cares about."

"H-he cares about me?" Sari asked, crying.

"He wouldn't take the time to visit you during Christmas if he didn't. Yes, he does also visit his family, but he also stays with you, right?" Chrissy pointed out.

"He does, doesn't he?" Sari replied, sounding slightly better.

"Yes. I remember when we were in class, and we were reading reports about people who have impacted our lives and in what way. He spoke a lot of you, since he really didn't have anyone else. You two actually need each other, which pains me since I do love him," Chrissy smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Sari asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. I'm guessing you might have accidentally triggered a bad memory, and he snapped back to that moment. Give him some time to col off. Then talk to him, okay?" Chrissy smiled, Sari nodding. "Okay, now quick question."

"What is it?" Sari asked.

"Why are you naked?" Chrissy asked, wanting to know why she was naked in the first place.

"Well, since he was completely naked, and felt embarrassed, I stripped too so he wouldn't feel alone. We sat back to back, and then he left, shaking and crying," Sari explained.

"I don't see how he would be scared of something like that. Hell, he's all about close contact. But I did knock before he ran out. Did something happen during that time?" Chrissy asked.

"You knocked?" Sari asked, not remembering hearing any knock on the door.

"Yeah. You and Hikaru were doing fine apparently," Chrissy explained.

"We were?" Sari asked again.

"Wait, what's the last thing you remember?" Chrissy questioned.

"Sitting back to back with Hikaru talking about the last time we sat like that," Sari explained.

"Hikaru?" Sayuri spoke, knocking on the bathroom door, feeling Hikaru was hurt. "Please let me in. At least let me know what's going on."

 _'Look into my recent memory,'_ Hikaru's voice echoed, sounding empty. Sayuri, surprised that Hikaru was allowing her to look inside his head to see what was going on, since he hated people prying.

Sayuri sat against the wall next to the door and sighed. She concentrated, and saw what had just happened. Her eyes were now welling up, since she was also feeling his pain. She didn't know how to help. She could only talk to him.

 _"Listen,"_ Sayuri started mentally, having a feeling that he didn't want anyone to know about that, _"I know what you must feel like. Powerless, weak, and vulnerable. You are scared, and don't know what to do. I know this because this was the exact same feeling I got when I was kidnapped. You must be seeing memories, and might be trying to escape from reality. But that would hurt more than it would help. Not just you, but those around you as well. Already everyone is worried about you."_

 _'It's not just that. I'm practically alone in this world. I can't tell Chrissy, and I had you look in, since there's no way I could say it. It feels like I'm better off dead at this point,'_ Hikaru thought.

"You're not better off dead!" Sayuri shouted. "You have people who care about you and would be devastated if you killed yourself! I don't want to loose you again! I can't take it, and I might end up dead as well! Don't do this," Sayuri was in tears. "Don't do this to me."

She could hear the shower start from the other side, and tried to open the door, panicking since it wouldn't open.

 _'I stink,'_ Hikaru thought. _'I promise I won't do anything. There's enough pain already, and I don't want to hurt anyone else. Just don't tell anyone. I trust you. Please don't make me regret it by betraying that trust.'_

Sayuri was wiping her tears, smiling. "I promise," she whispered, sniffling as well.

/-Next Morning-/

Hikaru woke up, and felt three things off. He was laying on something hard, he was wet, and naked. He realized he fell asleep in the shower, and quickly turned it off. He stepped out, and used a rather powerful Overheat, drying himself completely, his hair just slightly damp. He opened the door, and saw Sayuri asleep against the wall. Hikaru bent over, and was next to her face.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered. "Wake up. It's morning."

Sayuri moved a bit, but was still asleep. Hikaru chuckled a bit, and picked her up. Sayuri still didn't wake, but she did move a bit. Hikaru carried her to her room, and was somewhat surprised that Miyako was sleeping on her bed. Hikaru gently placed Sayuri next to Miyako, and left, closing the door quietly. He moved to his room, and poked his head inside. Sure enough, the other two girls were sleeping in his bed. He made sure to move quick and quietly, grabbing some pants, boxers, a fresh shirt, and a hat. He made sure to leave once he had everything, not wanting to wake Sari or Chrissy, both for different reasons.

He got dressed outside his room, and saw Miyako approaching. He signaled for he to be quiet, not wanting her to wake the others.

"Relax," Miyako whispered. "And I have to admit, it looked small limp."

"You fucking saw?" Hikaru quietly snarled, not liking he again.

"Yeah, but you must really care about your sister, even if she isn't related by blood," Miyako spoke, "And I know she cares about you."

"Well it feels like I can't trust anyone anymore," Hikaru informed, getting his shirt on. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I join you? It's no fun to walk alone, especially when it's cold," Miyako asked, wanting to get closer with Hikaru than she was before, since everyone else knew him on a personal level, but each person only knew certain things. Miyako also just wants to spend time with him.

"Sure. There's a sweater in my duffel bag. I'll show you," Hikaru smiled, glad to see that Miyako cared.

 _'Maybe Sayuri is right. People do care. I'm never really alone with friends and family by my side,'_ Hikaru thought, now downstairs with Miyako. He spotted his duffel bag, and opened it, finding the light gray, almost white sweater he brought in case he needed it when he visited. He handed t to Miyako, and She put it on.

"Is this the sweater that is part of the high school gym clothes?" Miyako asked, seeing his last name in a rectangular box.

"Yeah. I don't really use it since it is kinda useless. Ya know, fire type and all," Hikaru spoke, grabbing a key. Miyako pulled him back before he got to the door, confusing him. Miyako only pointed up, Hikaru seeing mistletoe hung above the door.

"Maybe one at a time. I don't want to come between you two," Miyako informed. Hikaru simply looked down.

"There might not be something anymore," Hikaru muttered, not wanting Miyako to hear him. He walked outside after she had passed the door, closing the door after he had left. He locked it, and put the keys in his pocket.

"Want to talk?" Miyako asked, knowing something was bugging him

"Maybe later. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it right now," Hikaru answered, reaching in his pocket, finding nothing. He reached I his other pocket, and found his keys.

"Leave it. Some times, it's better to not worry about things like that," Miyako answered, Hikaru shaking his head.

"I know, but I was expecting an e-mail from the last people I consider family, and I don't know how important it is. I don't want anyone reading it, since he said it was rather important," Hikaru explained.

"Just check it when you get home. Right now, enjoy the cool breeze and the snow around us. It really is a beautiful slight," Miyako smiled.

"I know of a spot where it is beautiful," Hikaru absent-mindedly spoke, looking around seeing Miyako was right.

"Care to take me?" Miyako asked, Hikaru looking at her slightly confused. "Um, are you teasing me or asking me to take you somewhere?"

"The spot you mentioned just now. I want to see it," Miyako explained.

"Oh, I shouldn't have mentioned it. I haven't really told anyone but Chrissy about that spot," Hikaru replied. "But I don't see why not. Swamp should be frozen over this time of year."

"Wait, close to the cabin in the woods?" Miyako asked.

"On a clearing at the top of a hill. When the sun rises, it feels like there isn't anything wrong, and when it sets, it can melt hearts," Hikaru smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about a hill. I was talking about a large Sakura tree that it a great place just a little more north of the swamp," Miyako laughed.

"Forgive and forget?" Hikaru asked, chuckling a bit at the end.

"Nah. I want to remember the spot. And I think you'll want to know about the Sakura tree," Miyako commented.

"I do. So," Hikaru started, looking at a couple walking in the snow as well.

"Look, I had no control over the situation," the female spoke.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I attract trouble for everyone," the male informed, Hikaru listening and watch them.

"I don't care. I would rather have someone to be with than have you deal with the entire problem on your own," the female added, hugging the male.

"Let's go home. I think I need to tell everyone something," Hikaru spoke, Miyako smiling. She was hoping to tell Hikaru that so he would tell everyone what happened, but she was glad that he was going to allow others to help him.

"You sure?" Miyako asked.

"Yes. It might be painful, but it would hurt more than keeping it to myself. Call my phone. It's in my room, and the ringtone should be loud enough to wake either Chrissy or Sari," Hikaru informed, Miyako looking away. "And your phone is home too, isn't it?"

Miyako responded by playfully hitting her head and sticking her tongue out a bit.

"That's okay. Wake them up while I check my e-mail, so I can see if they sent it yet," Hikaru added, heading home with Miyako at his side. She wrapped her arms around his, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hikaru decided that since she wasn't up to anything, that he would let it go this time, actually liking the contact for once.

Once at home, Hikaru unlocked the door and opened it, the two forgetting about the mistletoe. Hikaru headed upstairs, unlocking his computer and going to his web browser. He checked his e-mail, and saw one from Viljami. He opened it, and read it. He was surprised at what he read, and now knew he had to tell everyone. He left the room, and closed the door, making sure he locked his computer. He headed downstairs, and saw Chrissy and Sari on their way down as well. He quickly went back to his room, grabbed his phone, and went back downstairs.

"Okay. I think you should try to stay calm while I tell you guy this. Sayuri kind of knows what I'm about to say, but I think that I shouldn't be mad now. Yesterday, I was shut in, and was not sure what I would do. But now, after walking with Miyako this morning and seeing something, and checking my e-mail, I know I have to tell you guys what happened. Yesterday, when Sari was helping me, she entered forgot what happened, and I thought she was just playing dumb. However, after reading what Bill told me, I should tell you what happened. When Sari helped me, she doesn't remember anything from a certain time. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember from that time?" Hikaru started, looking at Sari.

"I remember that we were talking and then you were terrified about something," Sari answered.

"Okay. What happened that triggered a memory?" Sari asked.

"Not a memory, but a event that you don't remember doing. You see, Bill told me that at times, you black out when your heat is too hard to contain, and you don't remember anything that happened. You forcefully gave me a blowjob," Hikaru revealed to everyone. Sayuri was the only one who wasn't completely shocked. "I couldn't do anything, and I was scared. I wanted to cry out for help, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt as well. I tried to stop her, but she over powered me. Don't be angry, regret anything, or be concerned. I don't want you to worry about this. But from now on, make sure to try to control yourself, okay Sari?" Hikaru revealed to everyone. Chrissy was angry with Sari, but was also worried about both of them. Miyako was more indifferent, and Sayuri was still concerned.

"I'm sorry," Sari cried a bit.

"Be glad that no one got hurt, and no real damage was done," Hikaru added.

Everyone was quite shocked by that statement. Sure he was laid back, but no one knew that he was _**this**_ laid back.

"But she almost hurt you! Hearing this hurt me," Chrissy added, slightly mad at Sari.

"But am I physically hurt? No. Mentally? Yes, but memories can fade and be replaced with better ones," Hikaru replied. "I have eyes for you Chrissy, and no one else."

Chrissy could tell her face was getting red, and was happy that he said that with everyone there.

"Um, would now be a bad time to mention what you promised?" Sari asked, concerned that shit was going to hit the fan.

"What was this promise?" Miyako asked, wondering what Hikaru was like when he was younger.

"Kekkon," Sari spoke in their first language Japanese, Hikaru going wide eyed.

"If you will excuse me, I'll go find a brick wall to bash my head into," Hikaru spoke, about to leave, Chrissy stopping him.

"What does that mean? What did you promise?" Chrissy asked, sounding hurt.

"Kekkon is the Japanese word for marriage. This promise was made the day before the attack, and I protected her from getting killed, giving me the scar. All I remembered was me protecting her because she was the only friend I had at the time," Hikaru explained.

"But I don't mind if you're with Chrissy as well," Sari added, shocking everyone there.

"I'm done," Hikaru announced, leaving to his gaming room. Sari was looking down, well aware that all eyes were on her. She was blushing, liking the idea of being able to have Hikaru happy with Chrissy and her also being happy.

"Miyako, Sayuri, please leave. Me and Sari need to have a talk," Chrissy spoke, sounding like she was about to murder.

"I don't mind hearing this," Miyako spoke, Sayuri grabbing her by the ear, taking her to her room. "Don't you think that you should wait until we get to your room?"

Once Chrissy was sure they were alone, she put a hand on Sari's shoulder. "Look, I know that you love him, but I don't know if he's okay with an open relationship. For now, can you show a little restraint?"

"But, what if he is? There's only one way to know for sure, right?" Sari pointed out.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Chrissy asked.

"Well, in most of Johto, it's not unheard of or strange for what you consider taboos to exist. I'm pretty sure that Hikaru wouldn't mind, and it sounds like you don't mind either," Sari informed.

"Really? How can you tell what others like and dislike?" Chrissy questioned.

"Well, he seems to have built up a harem," Sari spoke, Chrissy shocked by the way she phrased that. "And he also seems to have feelings for not only you, but Miyako and myself as well."

"I highly doubt that he has those kinds of feelings towards Miyako," Chrissy spoke, denying almost everything she was saying now. There was silence, and you could hear the sound of a bed hitting a wall. "That's why. Miyako is probably fucking Sayuri's brains out."

"Miyako's bisexual? I never would have guessed," Sari commented. "Though Sayuri and they way she dresses and acts was easily able to tell that. Hikaru must be happy for them."

"He doesn't know," Chrissy informed.

"How? They are making a racket. Anyone should notice by now," Sari added.

"Hikaru is special. He is a gamer, and once he's gaming, he doesn't hear much of the outside world. Here, follow me," Chrissy spoke, heading up to Hikaru's gaming room, opening the door, seeing him playing Warframe. "Watch."

"Hikaru, I'm really horny and I need you to take care of my sexual appetite," Chrissy spoke, Sari wondering why she said that, and Hikaru didn't even budge. Hell, it's like he didn't even hear, even with the fact that his headphones weren't even on. "See?" Chrissy spoke, closing the door.

"Wow. Anything else strange?" Sari asked, Chrissy smiling.

"Okay, get this," Chrissy started, looking to make sure no one was around. "On Halloween, since there was a party we were going to, we had a little wager. I wanted to see him in a dress as a girl. So, he decided to make it interesting, so he said if I got it wrong, that I could come with him to Johto for Christmas, and he wouldn't wear the dress. Now, I wanted to go and see where he grew up part of his life. I made a stupid guess, and somehow got it right, and he put up quite the fight. I managed to get him to go to the party dressed as a girl. I'm just saying, I would have tapped that."

"Really? I have to see some pictures," Sari eagerly spoke.

"I didn't think about taking any pictures. But I still have the dress," Chrissy informed.

The door opened, and Hikaru looked at them. "I heard something earlier. You girls hear anything?"

"No," Sari informed slowly, making it seem like it was just hiss imagination. Hikaru shrugged, and closed the door. "Tomorrow?"

"Even better. He always throws a New Year's Party for his friends. We'll do it then. You'll wear it to the party, and I'll wear what he was on," Chrissy informed.

"And why can't I wear his clothes?" Sari asked.

"I've worn his clothes before. We are pretty much the same size," Chrissy informed. "And I don't think that he wants his shirts stretched out by those," Chrissy added, poking Sari's chest.

"Only if you wear something that I pick out so that I won't feel weird," Sari spoke.

"It's on. Keep this on the down low. Don't want Hikaru, I mean, Mikaela to know," Chrissy smiled, finding that Sari was warming up to her, and she was warming up to Sari.

"Alright. I think we need to get me a dress, unless you have any red ones," Sari informed, Chrissy shaking her head.

"For the time being, until New Year's, you'll stay with me, okay?" Chrissy informed, Sari nodding.

/-Three Day Later, New Year's Eve Day-/

"How do I look?" Sayuri asked Hikaru, who had a gray tie in his hand.

"Don't you that's going a bit overboard?" Hikaru asked. "Looks like you are about to go to a damn wedding."

"Like your's and Sari's?" Sayuri joked, Hikaru glaring at her. "Okay. I'll change. Geez. And you aren't even close to what you said."

"You see, that's where you are wrong. I have this plan. Right now, I am wearing black dress pants, a red dress shirt, a black shirt underneath, and a tie. That can actually be formal or office casual, which would still be fine. If they are dressed formally, I can button up my shirt, and do the tie. If not, I fit right in," Hikaru explained. "Now go change. That also doesn't suit you."

Sayuri hurried back upstairs, deciding to change, since she wanted to look nice. There was a knock at the door, and Hikaru walked over, opening the door, seeing Miyako dressed for the occasion. He started to button up his shirt. "Please come in."

"Thanks. You should have finished that before opening the door," Miyako noted.

"Well, I wasn't expecting people to actually wear formal clothes. That and I still have something in the oven," Hikaru informed.

"Where's Sayuri?" Miyako asked, the Espeon in question not in sight currently.

"She looked like she was going to a wedding," Hikaru informed.

"Your's and Sari's?" Miyako joked, Hikaru glaring at her as well. "Calm down, it's a joke."

"I know. I don't like it though," Hikaru informed, Miyako following him into the kitchen, taking a whiff to see what was being made. Currently so much stuff was conflicting, so she didn't quite know.

"Hikaru?" Sayuri asked, Hikaru poking his head out of the kitchen, Miyako looking as well.

"How's this?" Sayuri asked. Both Miyako and Hikaru were amazed by her choice. She was wearing a black dress with no sleeves yet covered part of her neck that hugged her body. There was a slit cut into the lower part, allowing her to walk, and showed some leg. She had also let her hair down without doing anything to it other than straightening it. Miyako was speechless, wondering how she was able to pull of her color better than her. Miyako had actually decided on a white dress that was short, and hugged her body, and crossed before going behind her head.

"Better," Hikaru spoke, going back to the kitchen. Miyako walked over to her, still speechless, and kissed her. Sayuri returned the kiss, wrapping her around Miyako's neck.

"Hey, Sayuri, can you WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hikaru practically screamed once he saw Miyako and Sayuri in a passionately lock. They quickly pulled away, acting as if it was embarrassing for them. "How?"

"Well, during Christmas, she was over at my house, since I didn't want her to be alone for the holidays. While decorating, we happened to forget that we hug up some mistletoe at a doorway. We accidentally bumped into each other under that doorway, and I joked that we kiss, due to the mistletoe's purpose," Miyako started.

"And I decided to play along. But when we kissed, we felt something-" the door interrupted Sayuri.

"Hold that thought," Hikaru spoke, opening the door. He made his way into the kitchen afterwards, taking out a ham, knowing it was ready. He placed it on the counter, and entered the main room, seeing quite a few people, like Miyako's family, and Chrissy's family, including Ryan and Jason who returned when they heard about the New Year's party.

"Good thing I prepared for more than just us," Hikaru muttered, slicing the ham some so that way it was a start. He also made sure party snacks were available, and walked back out, remembering one thing that he thought he would never use. He walked over to the left of the kitchen door, and pulled out part of the wall, revealing a bar area. He quickly moved everything from the kitchen to the bar counter, and even brought out some non-alcoholic drinks, and some plastic cups. He grabbed two Original New York Seltzer Root Beers and walked over to Sayuri. He handed her one, and opened his.

"Care to continue where you left off?" Hikaru asked, Sayuri smiling.

"Anyways, we kissed, and we felt something real. A spark was lit, and the next thing I knew, we were on her bed, making out. It was steamy, her fingers inside me, her mouth sucking my-"

"That's enough. I'd rather not have to hear my sister explain how two girls have sex," Hikaru interrupted, not wanting to hear his little sister talk about her sex life with Miyako.

"Oh," Sayuri started. "But I thought you liked yuri," Sayuri smirked.

"Where would you get that idea from?" Hikaru asked sounding genuinely confused, playing dumb.

"Not only your browser history, but your porn folder. Next time, hide it better," Sayuri informed.

"How the hell did you get into my computer? I'm the only one who knows the passcode," Hikaru questioned, wanting to know who to hit.

"You left it unlocked. Well, kind of unlocked. You didn't fully lock it. I opened it to check some games, e-mail, and decided to add some porn sites to your history so you would freak a bit, when I saw that some existed there already," Sayuri explained.

"I knew I forgot to do something," Hikaru spoke to himself, making a mental note to punish Sayuri.

"Me and Miyako made a mess but cleaned it up," Sayuri informed, Hikaru now making note to punish Miyako alongside Sayuri.

"Fuck that girl," Hikaru swore.

"If you say so," Sayuri suggestively replied, smiling. "Oh, we also found a rather interesting file in your folder. It was a male Leafeon fucking the brains out of a female Flareon. Care to explain?"

"I have a file like that?" Hikaru asked, acting confused. He actually knew the file, he just didn't want to discuss it. The main reason he had that file was because he couldn't find one that matched their genders, so he had decided to save that one along with all the yuri files, which he hid expertly. Sayuri gave him a doubtful look, but decided to drop the topic, not wanting to talk about porn the entire night with Hikaru.

"So," Chrissy came up on the two talking. "Sayuri tell you already?"

"Yeah. Almost too much detail might I add," Hikaru answered looking right at Sayuri when he said that.

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me for a second," Chrissy smiled, Sari in Hikaru's room already. Chrissy led him to his room, and pushed him on the bed, Hikaru starting to like the surprise. She pinned him down, and then Sari come out from her hiding spot, holding the dress, Hikaru struggling against Chrissy.

"Come on, just a few pictures and that's it," Chrissy whispered in his ear, actually sending a chill down his spine.

"No!" Hikaru protested, knowing full well where this was headed. It would be a few pictures, and then downstairs with Makaela. He wasn't about to have that happen. He trying to escape Chrissy's pin, but it was useless. And because she was siting on his waist, it was pointless as well.

"Hey, have you seen Chrissy?" Jason asked Sayuri.

"Not since she dragged Hikaru upstairs. Probably talking about what happened during Christmas," Sayuri informed, Miyako holding her hand.

"Just checking. Oh, and are you two happy?" Jason asked, Miyako kissing Sayuri's cheek. "Alright. Good luck to the both of you."

Just then, Hikaru tumbled down the stairs, on his feet by the bottom step . He looked like he was being undressed, and didn't want that. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his tie was loose. "Not today girls!" Hikaru yelled, before rushing outside.

"Good luck!" Sayuri called, the door closing almost instantly after. "I kind of hope they catch him."

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"Because I want to meet this "Makaela" person he's scared of," Sayuri answered.

"Oh, he's not afraid of her, he's afraid to become her. You see, Halloween, Chrissy dressed him up as a girl. But I don't know if she'll be successful this time," Miyako informed.

"I kind of want to see that now," Sayuri smiled.

"Trust me, if I didn't know it was Hikaru, I would have taken him upstairs and fucked him all night," Miyako added.

"But we do that, and still make time for romantic gestures, and cuddling," Sayuri smiled.

The door opened, Sari dragging a struggling Hikaru back in the house by his feet. Hikaru was trying his best to free himself, but to no avail. People simply continued as if this were normal, since it kind of was, considering Hikaru and his strange choice of friends.

"HEY!" Hikaru yelled.

"Just a few pictures, and I promise you'll be right out," Sari spoke gently, using a certain choice of words.

"No!" Hikaru protested, trying to escape.

"I didn't want to do this," Sari apologized, squeezing his shoulder, making him go to sleep, dragging him upstairs with no trouble.

/-1 Hour to Midnight-/

Everyone except the teens have left, Hikaru now being replaced by Makaela. And boy was she being a tsundere.

"Come on, just until midnight," Sari asked, holding both her hands.

"No way!" Makaela firmly spoke.

"Please? This will make the party better," Sari begged.

"F-fine. Only because this party is getting dull," Makaela gave in, Sari dragging her to Hikaru's room, Once in the room, Sari gave her a maid outfit that Sayuri had in her closet that was brought out after Sayuri suggested it. The only person to question it was Makaela, who wanted to know why she had one in the first place.

As Makaela was changing, Chrissy came in, seeing her wearing bowers.

"That won't do," Chrissy commented, pulling the boxers down, leaving her completely naked, covering herself.

"Sayuri, are there under garments for the outfit?" Chrissy called, Makaela looking horrified. She put on a pair of sweats, and a regular shirt. She tried to get past Chrissy, who held her in place with a hug. A few minutes passed before Sayuri and Miyako came, giving Chrissy a pair of black panties, Makaela, now squirming.

"The more you struggle, the longer you'll be in the outfit," Chrissy informed, Makaela no longer fighting. "Good. Now get dressed."

Makaela reluctantly put on the entire outfit, finding it very short, barely hiding her panties. She was extremely shy about this, and tried to pull the skirt down lower, hearing the sound of a camera. She blushed, and was now even more embarrassed, turning away.

"Come on, no need to be shy. Just a few poses and you can change, how's that sound?" Sari asked, Makaela wondering how long she's been like that.

"No! I don't want any more pictures taken!" Makaela protested, going to a different room, crying a bit.

"I think we took it too far," Chrissy regretfully informed.

"I didn't think he would react like that. Think we should go and see if he's okay?" Sayuri asked, grabbing some normal clothes for Hikaru.

"We probably should. We did take it too far," Sari added.

"I didn't mind seeing Makaela again," Miyako commented, everyone looking at her. "What? Seeing Makaela once in a while is nice."

"Let's go and see if he's okay," Chrissy finished, heading off to find out where Hikaru went to be alone. She knew he wouldn't go out looking like that, but the house was huge, and it had plenty of rooms to go to. She looked around, and saw that he wasn't in his gaming room, but instead was in Sayuri's room. She was about to make her presence known, until she saw Makaela doing a cat pose.

"Can you make up your mind for once?" Chrissy asked, shocking Makaela. "Geez. You really can be a tsundere when you want to."

"I really do pass as a girl, don't I?" Makaela asked, Chrissy smiling a bit.

"You do. But I'd rather have my Hikaru instead. We did get a bit carried away," Chrissy admitted.

"You don't say?" Makaela sarcastically replied, making it obvious that she was mad.

"I'm sorry. But I do like having Makaela come out every now and again. It's like having a little sister," Chrissy admitted.

"Well I don't. It's way too embarrassing," Makaela commented.

"Why do you keep talking like a girl then?" Chrissy asked.

"Because I'd rather not have someone come in and know I'm a male dressed like this. That would actually not only make me look like a freak, but you too. Do you have clothes for me to change into? Because I'm Getting tired of being dressed up and having to wash the coloring out of my hair," Makaela informed.

"You only had to do it once so far," Chrissy pointed out.

"Do you know how many times I had to wash my hair to get it all out?" Makaela asked, Chrissy knowing it must have taken a while.

"Okay. How about Makaela comes out at least once every six months?" Chrissy asked.

"How about never?" Makaela countered.

"I can always surprise you and dress you up whenever I want as an alternative," Chrissy offered.

"Once a year, and you can take pictures," Makaela caved in, Chrissy nodding to that offer. "I only do this because once a year is better than multiple times a year without knowing. At least this was I know that I am only doing once a year, and don't have to worry," Makaela added.

"Okay. Can we get more photos before you go back to being Hikaru?" Chrissy asked.

"No," Makaela answered, leaving the room. Chrissy decided a yank on the tail would be a way to change his answer. She pulled it, and Makaela let out a moan. Surprised, Chrissy let go, seeing everyone rushing to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Sari asked, wondering why Makaela would let out a random moan.

"All I did was pull on her tail to try to make her change her answer about no pictures the rest of the night before changing. And it happened," Chrissy answered. Miyako was going to keep her mouth shut, since she knew exactly why a moan was heard, keeping her promise to Hikaru.

"Can we take pictures before you change?" Chrissy asked, again.

"N-no," Makaela replied, her tail now between her legs, nervous, scared, and slightly turned of from the tail pulling.

"Just one? Please?" Chrissy asked, wanting just one more picture.

"No," Makaela stood firm with her answer, heading back to her room. Once inside, she locked the door, and striped of everything.

Now nude, Hikaru grabbed a towel and his dress shirt and pants, along with a pair of boxers and a tank top. He wrapped the towel around himself, and opened the door, making his way to the shower before his towel was taken. He made it, locking the bathroom door behind him. We took a quick shower, wiping off the make up the put on him, and washed his hair a bit. He stepped out, and dried himself, getting dressed as well, opening the door while putting the dress shirt on, which was the last article of clothing he had put on.

"No more," Hikaru sternly spoke. "Understand?"

"There's still some coloring in your hair," Miyako pointed out.

"I am well aware. I have to wash it a few more times, which I'll do Saturday," Hikaru informed. "Now, let's continue the party. There's still," Hikaru started, looking at his phone for the time, "twenty minutes until midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Sari asked, Hikaru smiling.

"Best place to watch them is the park. Fireworks," Hikaru smiled, deciding to cross one item off his bucket list. He slid down the handrail boosting himself off the rail before the bottom, landing perfectly. It took the group about fifteen minutes to get to the park, and smiled, all of them waiting for the count down.

"So, what are your New Year's Resolutions?" Hikaru asked.

"Getting Hikaru," Sari smiled, Hikaru shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"Speaking more openly and being friendlier," Sayuri informed.

"Teasing Hikaru more," Miyako added, Hikaru groaning.

"Spending more time with everyone," Chrissy smiled.

"5760 by 1080 and to be awesome," Hikaru informed, everyone sighing. "At least some people would appreciate that joke. But in all seriousness, probably write more."

"You write?" Chrissy asked, Hikaru nodding.

"I don't just game all day," Hikaru informed.

Everywhere in Lumiose City, people were getting ready for the New Year's. A Tyranitar was lying on his roof, smiling. An Absol and Froslass were sitting together, holding each other close. Hikaru and his friends were in the park, along wit a few others.

"FIVE."

"FOUR."

"THREE."

"TWO."

"ONE."

People started to cheer, some people yelling "Happy New Year!" and others celebrating by opening a bottle of wine. The fireworks started, everyone watching.

The Tyranitar smiled, looking at the fireworks. The Absol and Froslass shared their first kiss of the New Year, and Hikaru and his friends hugged each other, Chrissy and Hikaru holding hands after hugging. All eyes were on the night sky, enjoying the fireworks.

"Chrissy, I know I don't say this enough, but I love you," Hikaru smiled.

"I love you too," Chrissy kissed Hikaru's cheek, a light red tint appearing on his face.

* * *

 **SO, I'VE MENTIONED THE TYRANITAR TWICE NOW. HE WON'T APPEAR MUCH UNTIL LATER, SO, AS NOBLE-SENPAI SAYS, CLENCH YOUR BUTTS EVERYBODY! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS! AS USUAL, SUNDAY IS MY UPDATE DAY! USUALLY, THE CHAPTER AFTER IS MIYAKO AND HIKARU, BUT I'VE DECIDED NOT TO DO THAT, SINCE IT WAS GETTING RATHER DARK. THIS WENT THROUGH TWO REVISIONS, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER AT THE CURRENT TIME. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Umm, I Can't think of a Chapter Title for this

"Five more minutes," Hikaru groaned, slurring his words, more than half asleep.

"Is he always like this?" Sari asked Chrissy who smiled.

"Only when he hasn't slept much that night. And there's one way to figure out to see if he hadn't slept," Chrissy answered, moving his mouse, seeing a Warframe window open. "He didn't sleep that much. Must've played it all night. I mean, what's so addictive about this game?" Chrissy asked. She looked at the keyboard and mouse, along with his gaming headset.

"Chrissy, as a friend, don't do what I think you're going to do," Sari requested, seeing the wheels in Chrissy's head turning.

"A quick game wouldn't hurt," Chrissy answered, putting the gaming headset on, adjusting it so it wouldn't fall, along with the mic. She found another chair amazingly, and sat down in front of the computer. She's played some Indie and RPG games, but not an MMOTPS (Third Person Shooter).

"Why is everyone in my brother's room?" Sayuri asked, rubbing her eyes, still tired. She only awoke since there was a huge source curiosity that made it hard for her to sleep.

"Chrissy is about to see why Hikaru plays Warframe so much," Sari answered.

Sayuri walked next to Chrissy, and looked at the keyboard and gaming mouse and somewhat knew what Hikaru's controls were. "The movement keys are the typical WASD keys. Reload is R, switching between primary and secondary is tapping F, and to switch to and from melee weapon is holding the F key. Energy abilities are the one through four keys, but the number pad won't work for it. His energy abilities can also be activated from some of the buttons on the mouse, but I can't see which ones. Y is the key for auto-hacking a terminal, which can be accessed by hitting X at a terminal. E is used for melee attacks. Left click is to shot, and right mouse is to aim. Space is to jump."

The two looked at Sayuri, like she was speaking a different language. "I play Warframe too. It's kind of fun. We actually farm often for parts, resources, and sometimes credits."

"That's a bit too many keys to remember if you ask me," Sari spoke.

"Eh. I don't mind. Mainly because this way Hikaru and I spend time together, even if only in-game," Sayuri answered.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but why does Hikaru not like you? Even in the slightest?" Chrissy asked, curious as to why Hikaru hated her and her parents.

"Well, remember how in September he lost his temper, which is rare for him? Well, that might have to do with my dad's brother. You see, unlike my father, who was striving for the top at whatever he did, my uncle was always committing crimes. After that, it was reported that my uncle was found dead, and had a blade nearby his body. Probably a victim of the same massacre. Hikaru might not have liked my uncle and might have gotten the idea that we were all assholes," Sayuri informed, Sari thinking for a second.

"By chance, was your uncle right handed?" Sari asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No. He was left handed," Sayuri answered.

"That's why then," Sari vaguely spoke.

"Hikaru hated my uncle because he was left handed?" Sayuri asked.

"No and yes. No because he has nothing against different people. Yes, because he told me that he heard his last name and was attacked by a left-handed swordsman. Your uncle must have killed himself when he knew he couldn't escape, since a few people grabbed some hunting rifles and went to find him. All they had to do was follow the blood trail he left. No wonder he is like that then. You share the same name, so he must have thought that your father killed those people, not your uncle. It was never reported that he was found dead," Sari filled in the gaps.

"So my uncle killed those people? Then my father adopts him as a way to atone for his brother's crime?" Sayuri asked, Chrissy now having the answers she wanted.

"Most likely. Seeing as how he wasn't allowed to stay with my family, he was instantly taken in by yours," Sari guessed.

"So that's why. You might want to explain things to Hikaru when he wakes up," Chrissy spoke. "Now, how do you start a game?"

"Navigation console," Sayuri answered. "Front of the ship where you can see space."

"Got it," Chrissy answered.

/-Three Hours Later-/

"Damn! How good are you?" a gamer asked over the headset.

"This is my first time playing, though I am using my boyfriend's account," Chrissy answered.

"Chrissy, I know you like it, but you've been playing since I woke up an hour ago," Hikaru informed. He saw Chrissy shoot at a bot more than sixty meters from her with his shotgun. "And you're really good. Is this survival?"

"Who's that?" a different person asked.

"The real HKagome, or Viral King," Hikaru said into the mic, unplugging part of the headset (just the headphone part. Mic was left in).

"So that would make her the Viral Queen then," the second gamer rang in. "So, she going to be getting the game as well?"

"Maybe. I might want something else, since your frame is kinda both bulky and fragile," Chrissy informed.

"I'm testing different mods to see which works best. So of course it's fragile since this is the," Hikaru paused, looking for a notebook. He flipped through it, finding the mods he had last used. "Hundredth and twenty-second combination that you're using. It's rather power heavy."

"So it's a glass cannon almost?" Chrissy asked.

"Almost. Vitality, Redirection, and Vigor keep it from shit-like health and shields. Anyways, I'm hitting the shower. Flip through the notebook if you want to see which combination of mods works for you. Still have some coloring left in my hair," Hikaru commented.

"I'm sorry! When will you let that go?" Chrissy complained a bit.

"Once I get the coloring out. You might have used too much, since it is still noticeable. Next weekend, we will do something for sure," Hikaru smiled, heading to his bedroom, which is where Sari was staying. He opened the door, and saw Sari lying on the bed, wearing a shirt and panties, reading a book. Hikaru averted his eyes, and grabbed his towel, and then walked over to his dresser. He opened it, and found his boxers had been moved.

"Sari, where did you move my boxers to?" Hikaru asked.

"One drawer down," Sari started. "I think you might find this interesting."

Hikaru looked at the book Sari was reading, and sighed. "I don't think that Fifty Shades of Grey is interesting. Read one page, and never touched it again. And that was at the library," Hikaru replied.

"No. Sayuri's uncle is left handed," Sari corrected, Hikaru wondering why she would bring up something that was irrelevant.

"Okay? Why is that interesting?" Hikaru asked, questioning Sari's sanity levels right now.

"Her father is right handed. Think back," Sari added.

"I'd rather not. I still don't like any of them because of it," Hikaru commented, heading out.

"What about Sayuri?" Sari asked, Hikaru freezing at the door. "I see."

"It's not like that. She isn't like her father," Hikaru corrected, both of them on the same mental frequency.

"You mean uncle," Sari corrected.

"Wait, are you telling me what I think you are?" Hikaru asked.

"Depends. We thinking the same thing?" Sari asked, turning the page in her book.

"It wasn't her father, was it?" Hikaru confirmed.

"Her uncle," Sari answered.

"I see. How do you know this?" Hikaru questioned.

"Sayuri actually. She mentioned it while you were asleep. Well, she mentioned some information that made me put it together. Her uncle is left handed, which kind of set off a flag, and then when she mentioned that he was involved with crime, that made me put all the pieces together," Sari added.

"I'll talk with them when they are down next. Hopefully they'll understand. It will be hard for me to change after hearing this right now," Hikaru spoke.

"Change does take time. Anyways, go and shower. I'm getting to a good part," Sari smiled, Hikaru letting out a disappointed sigh before leaving to take his shower.

Hikaru quickly got to the bathroom, and opened the door, unaware that someone was I the shower already. He looked, and saw a familiar figure, and closed the bathroom door, and headed out of the room, slowly closing the door as too not alert the wet Zoroark.

 _'When did she get here?'_ Hikaru wondered, hearing what sounded like someone hitting a wall from inside the bathroom.

"I swear to god," Hikaru muttered under his breath, not daring to see if she got hurt or about to have shower sex with Sayuri.

It was about another thirty minutes before the shower stopped, and the bathroom door opened, Miyako and Sayuri walking out. They saw Hikaru, who looked both angry and impatient.

"The shower is for cleaning yourself here. Not sex," Hikaru strictly told the two. "Next time, good luck getting warm water, if any."

"You saw?" Sayuri asked.

"No, but I heard the sound of someone hitting a wall from out here," Hikaru answered, stepping inside the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. "Can't keep it in their pants."

He stepped in the shower, and started washing his hair. It took about five times to get a large portion out, and it didn't look like there was any left, unless you were looking for it. He washed his body, and rinsed off, turning the shower off, and stepping out. He grabbed his towel, and dried himself off, drying his hair last, patting it dry. He put on his boxers, and headed back to his room. He opened the door, and saw Sari with her right hand at her entrance, tree fingers hiding inside. It got even more awkward when eye contact was made. Sari stared at Hikaru, Hikaru staring right back at her. Hikaru walked over and grabbed a pair of pants, keeping eye contact with Sari. He put them on, and then grabbed a plain shirt, putting that on, all while keeping eye contact. Once he reached the door, he spoke.

"Good luck with your biological studies of your vaginal caverns," Hikaru spoke, closing the door after saying that. Hikaru had never felt more awkward in his life, and hoped that that would be the last time he ever saw something like that. He started to laugh a bit since he didn't know how else to react now. He stopped his laughing after a good minute, and decided to see what the sun looked like before he forgets. He knew Chrissy would be busy with Warframe or another game for a while, and decided not to use any more storage space in his non-gaming computer. He decided on a walk, grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet before heading out.

Once outside, he let the cool air fill his nostrils before exhaling. He didn't bother heating up his body temperature since he liked to feel the cold wind every now and again. He put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk aimlessly around the city.

"What should I do now?" Hikaru asked himself, wondering what he should do in this new situation of his.

* * *

 **AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! FINALLY, SOME TRUTH ABOUT THE PAST FOR HIKARU! I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO INTRODUCE THIS INFORMATION LATER IN THE STORY, BUT I FIGURED THAT I SHOULD SHED SOME LIGHT ON IT, AND BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER! BUT I ACTUALLY WROTE THE TRAGIC PAST AND HIS HATRED TOWARDS THEM SO IT WAS A MISTAKEN IDENTITY. ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT SUNDAY!**


	27. Chapter 27

**hey. uploading this at 00:12 in the morning. tired, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Hand Skills

Walking through the streets were only a few people, hurrying to their destinations. Among those people were Hikaru and Chrissy, who hadn't brought an umbrella or jacket. They quickly ducked inside a coffee shop, which had built up quite the crowd due to the cold weather and rain.

"There was nothing about rain in the news this morning," Hikaru commented, Chrissy hugging him for the warmth that he had.

"At least it means that we can cuddle up together to keep warm," Chrissy added, Hikaru smiling. He never knew how she could turn something bad into something good, but he loved it.

"That is true. Do you want to hurry home? Finish our homework and snuggle up in front of the fire?" Hikaru suggested, Chrissy feeling his phone vibrate.

"That's Sari," Chrissy sadly spoke, Hikaru knowing that Sari was most likely at home, wondering where he was.

"She can spend time with Sayuri and Miyako," Hikaru smiled, knowing that they would figure something out. Both Chrissy and Hikaru instantly rethought the decision, and Hikaru pulled out his phone, both not wanting to get her molested by Miyako. Hikaru read the text first, and was quite surprised. "Read this."

Chrissy read it to herself, and shared the same reaction as Hikaru. Total shock and questions filled her head. Hikaru pocketed his phone, and Hikaru shook his head. "Shall we start on getting home?"

"Yes. I just didn't except her to have-"

"No filter?" Hikaru finished.

"Yes. It shocked me. And with Miyako as well," Chrissy commented.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't get caught up in it," Hikaru added.

The text simply read: **Miyako is really skilled with her hands but I believe that I'm better.**

/-/Mailys Residence, 17:00\\-\

"Want some lemonade?" Hikaru asked Chrissy, in the process of making some.

"Just how much lemonade do you make and drink on a daily basis?" Chrissy asked, wondering about his fascination with lemonade.

"I actually make a few gallons every now and then so I won't have to make it every day. For drinking it, usually average five or six glasses a week. But I do drink plenty of water," Hikaru answered. He now put everything together, and put it in the fridge so it wouldn't be hot.

"You kids alright?" Emily asked, checking in on the two, mainly to make sure nothing inappropriate happens.

"We're fine mother," Chrissy answered, Hikaru sitting down on Chrissy's right..

"And I'm not stupid enough to try anything, whether you're home or not," Hikaru added, knowing full well that he would be killed before Emily could have the chance to hurt him. He shook on the inside, knowing that Chrissy's wraith was going to be harsh if he ever did anything to hurt her physically.

"Just checking," Emily smiled, leaving the two to each other. They smiled, and shared a quick kiss before Chrissy rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're really comfortable," Chrissy spoke, Hikaru smiling when he heard that. He put his arm around her shoulder, the other hand holding Chrissy's. They soon fell asleep without even realizing it, simply enjoying the close contact.

/-/School, Lunch Break, Monday\\-\

The week had gone by so quickly, everyone now at school, making sure to share what they did over the holidays, or simply relax. Sadly, Hikaru was trying to relax with Chrissy, being all cute together, which had begun to annoy people, yet glad that they were together. It was ruined when his sister, her girlfriend, and Sari sat down.

"Can you please settle an argument we've been having Hikaru?" Miyako asked, Sayuri sighing, already seeing where this was going.

"Depands. What is this argument about?" Hikaru asked, trying to get this over with so that he could be with Chrissy without chaos around them.

"We want you to decide who is more skilled with their hands," Sari informed, Hikaru sighing.

"No way in hell. Find someone else to judge that," Hikaru spoke, clearly not wanting to have any part in this debate. The two looked at Chrissy, and Hikaru saw that, and instantly changed his answer. "I'll settle it. You leave Chrissy out of this."

"Okay. So," Miyako started, fishing through her bag for something, Sari doing the same. They each pulled out a sketch pad notebook, and handed them to Hikaru. "You decide whose is better."

"Wait, you guys were talking about art? Like, pen, pencils, brushes, that kind of stuff?" Hikaru asked, Chrissy taking one of the sketch pad notebooks.

"These are really good," Chrissy commented, Hikaru looking at the one Chrissy had. He was amazed to say at least, since he couldn't draw to save his life. Each page was something different. As they were about to ask whose this was, the next page had a rather erotic picture of Sayuri and Miyako, ready to engage in coitus.

 _'Defiantly Miyako's,'_ the couple thought, closing the notebook. Hikaru opened Sari's, and both were amazed one more. Each one, just like Miyako's was better than the last one. They were enjoying the art, until they reached the end, which had a picture of Hikaru and Sari, but it wasn't erotic, like Miyako's. It was kind of innocent, since it was a drawing of them, but a bit older, and they were kissing, eyes closed, but you could definitely tell who was who.

 _'Definitely Sari's,'_ the two thought again, closing it.

"So?" Miyako asked.

"Whose is better?" Sari inquired.

"Well, this one had some really good horizon sketches, which I am a fan off. The detail is very nice, and it looks like it could be a photograph. It feels alive," Hikaru spoke, talking about the one he was holding.

"Yes, but this one had a lot of romantic scenes, almost making me feel like I was a part of it. Even though it was just small things, like holding hands, or even an arm around the shoulder, it was really touching," Chrissy added, talking about the one in her hands.

"That is true. I felt that from those as well. But we should make a decision so this will end," Hikaru added.

"I actually liked the last one in the one Hikaru has. Even though I don't like the fact that that isn't me kissing him, it really feels like it is alive with life," Chrissy admitted, not wanting to have to explain what was wrong with the erotic image.

"I also think that this one is better. While those romantic images were nicely portrayed and done, it can get repetitive. This has scenery, which is constantly changing, giving you a different feeling depending on the colors used and shades of the colors," Hikaru agreed with Chrissy, and his personal opinion

"Ha," Miyako smiled. "Told you."

Both Chrissy and Hikaru were shocked. They had assumed that the erotic image was definitely from Miyako, considering her personality. Hikaru then looked at Sari. "Talk about hitting it deep into left field."

"Alright. Fine. You win this bet. I'll pay up once we get home," Sari complained.

"What was at stake?" Hikaru asked, Miyako smiling deviously.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Sayuri informed.

"I'll take your word for it. Now, please leave before you drag us into a debate. And next time, if you do involve us, don't make it sound wrong," Hikaru spoke, Chrissy sitting behind Hikaru, leaning against his back.

"Your back is warm," Chrissy sighed, warming up with Hikaru, since it was pretty cold as well.

"This might sound strange, considering that picture we saw, but do you think that you and I will ever, you know, get married?" Hikaru asked, looking at the sky. Chrissy smiled, still leaning against him.

"I'm sure of it. Don't think about it too much," Chrissy answered, knowing that he was thinking about what could happen.

* * *

 **hopefully next chapter will be better. thank you everyone who has been reading so far.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! AND SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! THOSE BASTARDS AT AT &T TOOK FOREVER TO FIX MY INTERNET. NOW THAT IT'S BACK UP, HERE'S CHAPTER 28!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Plans

"So, what's new with you and Chrissy?" Miyako asked Hikaru, both sitting on a park bench.

"Well, I'm planning on doing something special for her soon," Hikaru informed the Zoroark next to him.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, curious about his plans.

"Well, I have been looking for a place that is close by where we can dance. But there is a problem," Hikaru started.

"And what might that be? No nearby places?" Miyako guessed.

"Make that two problems," Hikaru then corrected himself.

"And what's the second one?" Miyako wondered.

"I don't know how to dance," Hikaru whispered, not even audible to anyone.

"What?" Miyako asked, not hearing him.

"I don't know how to dance," Hikaru whispered slightly louder, enough for Miyako to hear him.

"That is a problem. You can't really do that if you can't dance," Miyako pointed out.

"That's why I'm asking for your help," Hikaru spoke, finally getting to the reason he asked to meet up with her. "I was hoping that you could teach me."

"I might be able to. But I think you shouldn't ask me," Miyako added.

"I have a feeling that I'll regret asking, but why?" Hikaru asked, having a bad feeling about the answer.

"I don't know that much about ballroom dancing. More of a street dancer. But I know very little about ballroom dancing," Miyako informed Hikaru.

"Wow. I thought your answer was going to be slightly perverted based on earlier chapters," Hikaru commented.

"I can have a serious moment as well," Miyako reminded him.

"I keep forgetting. Especially with what happened last week," Hikaru reminded.

"That was one time!" Miyako defended.

"And the last time in my house," Hikaru reminded. "So, you done with your homework?"

"Not yet. I'm starting to hate history now," Miyako answered.

"And you see my point from chapter eleven," Hikaru spoke, doing it a second time.

"Please stop doing that. Remember, we are saving that for later," Miyako reminded.

"Sorry, just getting used to it. Just so that I know what it will be like," Hikaru spoke. "So, what part of the homework are you stuck on?"

"Cornel notes," Miyako reminded.

"Fuck those. You are on your own," Hikaru spoke, using a faked scared voice. The two laughed a bit, before Hikaru spoke again. "But seriously, you are on your own. I hate those enough to burn them."

"I hate whoever thought it would be a good idea to make those kinds of notes," Miyako added, both hating the person who put them into their school curriculum.

"So, how many times?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Miyako asked, not understanding the question.

"How many times have you and Sayuri done it?" Hikaru asked. If Miyako were drinking something at the moment, she wouldn't for much longer, since it would have left her mouth. She got really quiet before looking down. "I'm guessing an average of five times a week."

"Th-that's none of your business!" Miyako shouted, her face immensely red. Hikaru decided to continue with the treatment.

"I bet it gets really steamy. Just like that one scene from Nep. Just as Vert planned," Hikaru smiled, remembering that anime scene. "I bet you pound the shit out of Sayuri's brains with a strap on."

"It's not like that!" Miyako protested, trying to get him to stop talking and making assumptions about her sex life.

"Oh? So you get submissive then? She fucks your brains out while you're all tied up, screaming for more through a gag?" Hikaru smiled, continuing the sexual jokes.

"H-how do you know about the gag?" Miyako asked, Hikaru slowly turning his face towards Miyako.

"I was just poking fun at you like you did to me before! I didn't think that any of that was true," Hikaru admitted, revealing his masterplan. He now had a really disturbing image of Sayuri in his mind, holding a whip and wearing a strap on, Miyako tied up in a very sexual way, blind folded and a ball gag in her mouth.

"R-really? Jeez, say that beforehand next time!" Miyako requested.

"Just keep this in mind for if you decide to suggest anything sexual again, okay?" Hikaru smiled devilishly.

"And what about you and Chrissy?" Miyako asked, Hikaru knowing what she was suggesting.

"We both agreed that nothing like that will happen until we both are ready. Don't want to create any problems while in high school. That and I value life," Hikaru informed.

"Her father?" Miyako asked.

"Her mother," Hikaru corrected. "She is scary when she wants to be. I'd rather not be on her bad side."

"Do you think we should at least get to our homework?" Miyako asked.

"I'm finished," Hikaru spoke.

"Even with the Cornel notes?" Miyako questioned.

"I'm finished with the important things," Hikaru smiled.

"You aren't doing them, are you?" Miyako questioned almost like a mother.

"Nope. They are incredibly stupid. I can store most of it up here anyways," Hikaru spoke, tapping his temple with his index and middle fingers.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I WAS TYPING, AND IT GOT OUT OF HAND REALLY FAST. ANYWAYS, THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE 31 OF JANUARY, SINCE I DON'T THINK I HAVE ENOUGH TIME, SINCE I ALSO HAVE TO GRIND THE HELL OUT OF A GAME, AND TRY TO COME UP WITH $120 TO PAY OFF A TICKET. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Presentations

Hikaru yawned as he woke up, seeing his computer screen glowing dimly, a window of Microsoft Word open. He read over what he was working on, which was a report that was due tomorrow, and he only started working on it last night. He knew that he would be working on his report that was due, opening a window of Firefox. He was doing a research paper, and was already more than halfway done. He heard a knock at his door, and stretched a bit before getting up. He opened the door, and saw Chrissy. She was able to put up with him so far, but he knew that he had to turn the paper in completed or risk failing his English class.

"Hey. What brings you here?" Hikaru asked.

"I was wondering what you're up to. Video games?" Chrissy asked, looking to see his computer on.

"No. Report. Remember the one we had a month to work on?" Hikaru asked.

"Please tell me you're not writing it all today," Chrissy sighed.

"I actually got a bulk of it done yesterday. I fell asleep typing it though. Speaking of which, what time is it?" Hikaru asked, yawning loudly again.

"Almost noon," Chrissy answered.

"Give me two hours and I'll be down. Want to get a good grade on this paper," Hikaru smiled, going back to his computer. Chrissy looked at him while he was working. He actually had a good three pages written, Chrissy wondering if he was doing too much for a research paper. She walked closer to the screen, seeing the topic he had chosen.

"How can you have this much on the Northern Lights?" Chrissy asked Hikaru, who continued to write.

"Do you know how they form? And an anomaly that happened two years ago? This is actually really fascinating stuff.

"Can I take a look at it?" Chrissy asked, Hikaru continuing to type, not wanting to stop now that he was on a roll.

"Once I'm done. Just give me some time. I've still got to do some more research, and some more writing," Hikaru spoke, opening the Firefox tab, going into his history. It was filled with different articles, ranging from news stories to blogs to scientific paper regarding his topic.

"Chrissy?" Sari spoke, poking her head in, Chrissy quickly kissing Hikaru's cheek, heading over to Sari.

"What is it?" Chrissy asked, wondering what Sari was doing.

"Well, I want to hang out with you. I already know Miyako and Sayuri, and I still don't know much about you. We are friends, right? And we should hang out every now and again," Sari replied.

"Well, Hikaru's in deep work mode," Chrissy informed.

"I've seen that before. Usually right before something big. He is a workaholic when he needs to. So, where to? And please, not the amusement park," Sari shuddered at the thought.

"What did Miyako do to you there?" Chrissy shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sari answered.

"Alright then. How about we just head over to get some drinks? I know of a good café," Chrissy suggested.

"That sounds like it could be fun," Sari smiled.

Hikaru smiled, glad to hear that Sari and Chrissy were spending some time together, knowing that they need to not hate each other. He typed away, the sound of keys being hit in rapid succession being heard slightly.

/-/Monday Morning\\-\

"Kill me now," Hikaru groaned, feeling like crap. He had worked longer than he expected, and was running late. He knew he had to set an alarm, and he was simply walking, not caring if he missed gym or not. He got to school at the end of class, and headed straight for his seconds class, many people's first class. He sat down, and his head hit the desk. Hard. It was loud enough to get the attention of the teacher, who wondered if Hikaru was alright.

Hikaru raised his head, trying to stay awake, using a lot of energy to stay up. He failed, and his head hit the desk a second time. Everyone looked at the usually awake Flareon, wondering why he was so tired today. His hair was a mess, his clothes were the same ones he was wearing Sunday, and he smelt terrible, due to not showering that morning.

Chrissy walked in, and saw the sleeping Hikaru, and sat next to him, poking his face lightly.

"Christina, do you mind taking notes for Hikaru if he continues to sleep?" the teacher requested, Chrissy nodding, letting Hikaru sleep. That class, Hikaru slept, Chrissy taking notes, and most people wondering what happened to Hikaru last night.

/-/Sixth Period English\\-\

"Hikaru, I believe that you are presenting next," his Freshman English teacher spoke. Hikaru stood up, his hair now presentable thanks to Chrissy and Miyako. He made his way to the front of the class, and took a deep breath. He calmly exhaled, mentally prepping himself.

"Aurora borealis and aurora australis, more commonly known as 'Northern Lights' are an amazing sight to see, even if it is only once. But what exactly is behind these beautiful lights created by nature?" Hikaru started his little presentation. He had a good knowledge on the subject, and even double checked his sources, along with the credibility of the publisher and author. He knew how to easily write about interesting topics without making it look like bullshit, which is the cause of his lateness. He continued the presentation, making sure all the information that he needed and wanted in the presentation was within the five minutes he was allowed. Once he finished, he walked over to his teacher, and handed in his paper, taking a seat. He had left the entire class speechless, some wondering if he was a high school student, others wondering why he sounded so passionate about the topic, since he rarely spoke in that class. Other students followed, only one sounding just as passionate, if not more, than Hikaru. And theirs' was also about a phenomenon in nature, but had more conspiracy theories surrounding it. Class ended after the one question that he left lingering, making everyone think, including Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" Sari shouted, Hikaru snapping out of his trance.

"I'm sorry. Still back a few minutes. What were you saying?" Hikaru commented, Sari sighing.

"I was saying that you looked like crap earlier. What happened?" Sari repeated, talking to him for the first time since she didn't have time to during the lunch break.

"Research paper. But I think I nailed it. Not going to jinx it though," Hikaru answered.

"I heard," Chrissy chimed in. "Only you and Jess had the only good presentations in that class."

"Eh, his was alright," Hikaru lied, knowing that theirs' was amazing at least. Hikaru would be amazed if they didn't get an A at least.

"I'm guessing admitting it would hurt your manly pride?" Sari asked, Hikaru staying silent now.

"That would be a definite yes," Chrissy translated Hikaru's silence.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK, AND I HAD A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT FEAR NOT! I AM BACK IN THE SWING OF THINGS! AND THE REPORT THAT HIKARU WRITE IS ACTUALLY THE SAME TOPIC THAT I USED FOR MY FRESHMAN RESEARCH PAPER. COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. UNTIL NEXT WEEK, STAY FROSTY, LIKE FROSTED FLAKES! AND IF YOU'RE TONY THE TIGER, YOU BLOCK FURRIES ON TWITTER! BYE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**HEY EVERYONE! FOR THOSE WHO READ THIS STUFF, MAKE SURE TO READ THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION PERTAINING TO THE STORY OVER THE NEXT FEW WEEKS! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 30

"Hikaru," Sayuri whispered, her brother asleep in his computer room, which doubled as his room for the time being. Hikaru barely moved at all, only turning his head in his chair. Sayuri sighed, and then decided to get payback for what he did to her a while back. She used her psychic abilities to enter his mind to mess with his dreams.

/-/Hikaru's Dream\\-\

"Not this time," Hikaru smirked, charging at a Riolu. The Riolu mimicked his charge, and they locked horns.

"You are too predictable brother," the Riolu informed, suddenly flipping Hikaru over his shoulder. They were young, maybe six or seven at the time. Hikaru wasn't evolved yet, and was still a little Eevee. He had short hair, and on a black suit on that people in taekwondo or karate wear, along with the Riolu.

"No fair Kaito," young Hikaru pouted, Kaito walking over to him.

"Look, you are getting better, but you realize that you are going against me, and I've been training more than you. You'll get better, I'm sure," Kaito smiled. "Now, how about we try this one more time."

"And then ice cream?" young Hikaru asked.

"Sure thing bro," Kaito smiled, giving young Hikaru a noogie.

"I still remember this like it was yesterday," Hikaru informed, scaring Sayuri. "This was a week before the event. That's me and my brother. We trained like that every day for a while. Since I could walk actually. I wanted to be like him."

"That's your brother?" Sayuri asked.

"Yup. He was always kind," Hikaru remembering what came next. "After the spar, we went with mom to get ice cream. Our dad was teaching a kendo class at the time. That was a good day. We actually played some games afterwards, and after that, me and Kaito spent a few hours talking about different things. He like to draw, and was really good. I was okay with my writing. We even agreed to create a manga together. Sadly, that event halted that dream of ours."

"I'm sorry," Sayuri sadly spoke.

"You had no control over it. But I think I did say that if you entered my mind again, I would make it worse. And Miyako let something slip a while back," Hikaru smirked.

/-/Hikaru's Room\\-\

Sayuri ran screaming profanities at Hikaru, running to her own room, Hikaru lazily walking out of his room, seeing Sari drowsily dragging herself out to see what the commotion was about.

"She went in my mind. I warned her," Hikaru simply informed, smirking. "Blackmail is great."

"What did you say to her?" Sari yawned, following Hikaru downstairs.

"Can't say. That's the whole point of blackmail. But it involves a little Zoroark we know," Hikaru added.

"Please. I still can't be around her," Sari shook, remembering the punishment for the bet she lost.

"Suck it up. It couldn't have been that bad," Hikaru realized what he said, and sighed. "I take that back. It must have been terrifying."

"So, what's planned for the upcoming Sunday?" Sari asked, Hikaru shrugging.

"I'm unsure. But I know that I want Chrissy to enjoy herself," Hikaru informed, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of orange juice. "Want some?"

"Sure," Sari spoke, Hikaru getting two glasses. He poured an equal amount in each, and handed one to Sari. "But why? You randomly surprise her with romantic actions. I'd say that this is just another excuse for couples to be all lovey-dovey in public."

"Are you perhaps jealous?" Hikaru asked, readying himself.

"Yes," Sari answered. Hikaru looked surprised. Not by the answer itself, but the way she put it. He was expecting a slap, but it was just a verbal one.

"Look," Hikaru started, putting a hand on Sari's shoulder. "I care about you. I really do. But I also love Chrissy. She's been hurt because of me talking with a friend once, and it pained both of us. However, she knows that we are closer than family. I don't want to hurt either of you. I really don't."

Sari smiled a little, looking at Hikaru. "I'm glad you haven't changed much. It used to be just the three of us, but when everything got crazy, I was left alone. I don't want that to happen again," Sari spoke, a few tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! I WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING A LONGER CHAPTER, BUT STUFF HAPPENED, THE BIGGEST ONE BEING A JOB INTERVIEW, THE SECOND BEING THE DAMNED WATER TEMPLE! ANYWAYS, A CHAPTER WILL NOT BE COMING OUT VALENITE'S DAY BECAUSE FAMILY IS COMING IN THURSDAY, AND I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE AND TYPE OUT A CHAPTER. ALSO THE FOLLOWING WEEK I HAVE A DIFFERENT TRIP PLANNED ON THE SUNDAY, SO I WON'T BE POSTING THAT DAY EITHER. SO THIS WILL BE ON A TWO WEEK DELAY. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
